


Präsidiales Ungemach

by LockXOn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Het or Slash, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Choice, Romance, Suspense, Violence, choose your ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: Autorennotizen





	1. Präsidiales Ungemach

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557825/)

_Tropf._

_Tropf._

_Tropf._

 

Es war ein eigenartiges Geräusch, welches sich hartnäckig durch einen Schleier von dumpfem Schwindel in seinen benebelten Geist fraß. Rhythmisch, gleichmäßig, beständig – nervtötend.

 

_Tropf._

_Tropf._

_Tropf._

 

Rufus rümpfte die Nase und entließ ein leises Stöhnen, das sich sofort in ein abgehacktes Husten verwandelte, kaum dass er versuchte, Hände, Füße oder gar Kopf zu bewegen. Schon das kleinste Zucken bescherte ihm stechenden Schmerz in der Luftröhre und das unvermeidbare Röcheln erleichterte ihm das Atmen nicht gerade. Als er sich aktiv um ein gewisses Maß an Konzentration bemühte, normalerweise ein Automatismus, der sich auf natürlichem Wege einstellte, sobald ein Mensch aus dem Schlaf in die Realität zurückwechselte, musste er feststellen, dass er damit eher das Gegenteil erreichte.

 

Er empfand das fast überwältigende Bedürfnis, sich einfach wieder der lauernden Dunkelheit hinzugeben.

 

[Tu das, Jammerlappen!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894351#workskin)

[Steh auf, du Schwächling!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894363#workskin)


	2. Tu das, Jammerlappen!

Die spöttische Beleidigung ignorierend, hörte er nur allzu gern auf sein inneres Stimmchen und entspannte mit einem Seufzen die Glieder, um zurück in erlösende Ohnmacht zu sinken.

 

Als er das zweite Mal erwachte, waren die Schmerzen noch immer da, jedoch leider die wohltuende Taubheit der Glieder verschwunden. Ein unrühmliches Jammern entglitt seinem Mund, wofür er sich im selben Augenblick in Grund und Boden genierte. Aber alter Falter, unter einer derartigen Migräne hatte er nicht mehr gelitten, seit Scarlet und Palmer seinen Vater einst dazu überredet hatten, sein heranwachsender Spross musste wenigstens einmal während der Pubertät den Freuden eines echten junonschen Bodenstreckers ausgesetzt sein – ansonsten konnte man keinesfalls von erfüllter Jugend sprechen. Der Cocktail hatte traumhaft geschmeckt, keine Frage, so gut sogar, dass sich Klein-Rufus mehrere hintereinander bestellt hatte. Das vierte Glas hatte er auch noch zur Hälfte geschafft, ehe alle Lichter ausgegangen waren.

 

Der gute Geschmack war die Qualen der darauffolgenden Tage nicht wert gewesen. Clever-Rufus hielt sich seitdem hauptsächlich an teuren, leicht verdaulichen Rotwein.

 

Apropos Saufen. Diese Migräne fühlte sich stark nach eben dem unmissverständlichen Gefühl an, sich nicht an selbst gesteckte Maßregeln gehalten und die Nacht in hochprozentigem Alkohol eingelegt verbracht zu haben. Aber das war doch nicht möglich? Seine Selbstdisziplin war unüberwindbar!

 

Sachte hob er die Augenlider und ließ die Pupillen langsam über die Umgebung wandern. Zumindest jene, die er von seiner Position auf dem Bauch, mit dem Gesicht halb in einem flauschigen Kopfkissen vergraben, erkennen konnte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den sein mindestens zur Hälfte abgestorbenes Gehirn sich hartnäckig weigerte einzuordnen, störte ihn etwas am Gesamtbild ganz erheblich.

 

[„Guten Morgen, Rufus.“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894450#workskin)

[„Na, Präsident Saufnase?“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894468#workskin)


	3. Steh auf, du Schwächling!

Mit einer Energie, die er sonst nur bei einem vielversprechenden Verhandlungsgespräch, vorzugsweise mit einem würdigen Gegner, an den Tag legte, zwang er die Lider auf und blinzelte ein paarmal, ehe er den nächsten Schritt wagte und sich mit aller Kraft in die Höhe stemmte. Und mit dieser Kraft war es nicht weit her.

 

Er benötigte einen, zwei, drei, ganze vier Anläufe, um sich endlich so weit jenseits des Schwerpunkts zu katapultieren, dass er nicht einfach wieder vornüber zurück auf den harten Untergrund fiel. Stattdessen sank er etwas zu schnell für seinen Geschmack rücklings an die nächstbeste Wand, die sich zum Glück nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihm befand. Der Stoß bescherte ihm trotzdem einen leichten Schmerz im Schultergürtel, die kalte Oberfläche ein unangenehmes Frösteln durch den ganzen Torso. Daran merkte er auch, dass er keinen Mantel mehr trug, den er sich ziemlich genau erinnerte, an diesem Morgen zuverlässig angelegt zu haben. Als er an sich herabschaute, bestätigte sich der Verdacht. Schwarzes Hemd, weiße Weste und Hose waren ihm geblieben. Keine Stiefeletten. Wer immer auch sein Gastgeber sein mochte, er wollte ihn daran hindern, die Party vorzeitig zu verlassen.

 

Prüfend sah er sich um. Nein, diese Umgebung war mit Sicherheit kein Ort zum lustvollen Verweilen. Vielmehr erinnerte der Raum ihn an eine Gefängniszelle: Kahle, untapezierte, nicht einmal gestrichene Wände, keine Möbel außer einer Toilette in einer Ecke – das Tropfen, welches ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, ertönte aus dem Spülkasten – mit winzigem Waschbecken daneben und der simplen, an der Wand befestigten Metallplatte, auf der er erwacht war und die womöglich ein Bett darstellen sollte. Ein höchst unbequemes Bett. Allerdings kam es ihm nicht so vor, als wäre sein Schlaf natürlich initiiert gewesen, was ihn zu der Annahme veranlasste, dass auch andere Nutzer dieses Betts nicht unbedingt Bequemlichkeit benötigten, um darauf einzuschlafen. Der Raum hatte kein Fenster. Nur eine Tür, eine sehr massive, dicke, gut gepflegte Tür aus Metall, die eindeutig zu einem einzigen Zweck eingebaut worden war: Leute hinein und nie wieder hinauszulassen.

 

Rufus schwindelte. Offenbar wollte das Mittel, das ihn in die Ohnmacht gezwungen hatte, die Macht über sein Bewusstsein noch nicht ganz aufgeben. Doch selbst durch diese sich langsam und regelmäßig um ihn drehende Welt manifestierte sich ein Gedanke so konkret in seinem schwankenden Geist, dass er ihn nicht mal abschütteln konnte, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

 

Er hatte ein Problem.

 

Stöhnend rieb er sich die zu pochen begonnene Stirn, ruhte noch eine Weile in sitzender Position, um seinen Kopf an die Vertikale zu gewöhnen und stand dann ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig auf, um die körperliche Verfassung auf das nächste Level zu wuchten: die freie Bewegung. Und mit ein paar kleinen Schritten, gepaart mit einem weiteren genaueren Umsehen, flog ihm ein weiterer Gedanke zu.

 

[Ich muss hier weg!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894474#workskin)

[Irgendwie kommtʼs mir hier bekannt vor ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894483#workskin)


	4. „Guten Morgen, Rufus.“

Der sanfte Gruß, von der so vertrauten, dunklen Stimme gesprochen, die ihn seit seiner Kindheit begleitete, war der einzige Grund, warum seine Hand verharrte, schon halb unter dem Kopfkissen, wo seine treue Pistole auf einen ihrer seltenen Einsätze wartete. Die in obskures Dämmerlicht getauchte Silhouette, die neben seinem Bett stand und ihn für wer weiß wie lange geduldig beobachtet zu haben schien, rührte sich kein Stück, obgleich ihr die Bewegung durchaus aufgefallen sein musste. „Tseng“, hustete Rufus heiser und versuchte sich ein Stück aufzurichten, „Was-“

 

Weiter sollte er nicht kommen, denn ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm wie ein Blitz durchs Kreuzbein, kaum dass er den Rücken auch nur einen Hauch zu sehr durchgedrückt hatte. Der Schrei, eine Mischung aus Wehklagen und heilloser Überraschung, blieb ihm im ausgetrockneten Hals stecken, wofür er gleich darauf mehr als dankbar war. Es hätte eindeutig zu sehr der Belustigung der gesamten Belegschaft gedient, ein Winseln durchs Gebäude hallen zu hören, das nur zu schnell zum Penthouse zurückverfolgt worden wäre. Seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und bei jedem zweiten Ausatmen stahl sich ein leises, aber gequältes Ächzen über seine spröden Lippen.

 

Na schön, zunächst zum Wichtigsten.

 

Bestandsaufnahme. Er wachte nach einer erwiesenermaßen schlecht durchschlafenen Nacht in seinem Bett im fünfzigsten Stock – man wollte ja nicht wieder zu hoch hinaus, herzlichen Dank – des strahlend neuen Shinra-Hauptquartiers auf, in den zerknitterten Klamotten des Vortags, heiliges Abflussrohr, wenigstens ohne Mantel, Schuhe und Gürtel, dafür mit heftigsten Kopfschmerzen, dieser vermaledeite undichte Wasserhahn im Bad brachte ihn nochmal zur Weißglut, Sodbrennen, Muskelkater, einem überwältigenden Gefühl des ... Oh, Himmel.

 

Er erbrach sich in eine sich aus dem Nichts manifestierende Schüssel, mehrmals und mit steigendem Verlangen und im Nirvana seines Unterbewusstseins kratzte die Gewissheit, es nicht zum ersten Mal zu tun. Als die Krämpfe endlich abklangen und er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam, schwanden seine Sinne kurzzeitig zugunsten verschwommener Bilder und Stimmen, unterschiedliche Szenerien liefen wie ein immer wieder stockender Film an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und bereiteten ihm Schwindel. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen fuhr er sich zitternd mit einer Hand durchs verklebte Haar und hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, angeekelt von sich selbst zu sein.

 

Tseng ließ ihm Zeit, zu viel Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Jahre der Erfahrung hatten ihn die kleinsten Gesten des Turks zu lesen gelehrt und in diesem Moment schrien ihm all seine Instinkte „Wut, abgrundtiefe“ entgegen. Es war ungewöhnlich und besorgniserregend für einen derart wütenden Tseng, den er soeben neben sich hatte, ihm genug Gelegenheit zu geben, haufenweise Ausreden zu erfinden, für was auch immer, schließlich erinnerte sich Rufus gerade kaum an den eigenen Namen. Besser alles hinter sich bringen, solange er noch krank und wehrlos war, denn dann würde sich die unvermeidliche Standpauke in erträglichen Grenzen halten. Als sich der Turk wortlos erhob, zweifelsohne um ihm mit irgendetwas Hilfreichen zu assistieren, schoss Rufusʼ Hand deshalb ohne zu zögern voran und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

 

Die Zeit stand still.

 

„Warte“, nuschelte Rufus erschöpft in sein Kissen, obwohl der Befehl kaum nötig gewesen war, seine Hand band Tseng sowieso an Ort und Stelle. Er stöhnte kurz und kniff leidend die Augen zusammen, hatte ihm die schnelle Bewegung doch einen weiteren unangenehmen Schwindelanfall beschieden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist“, stellte er schließlich ohne Umschweife fest, leise und kraftlos, „Wie bin ich hierher zurück gekommen, was ist mit dem Auftrag und vor allem, was ist zwischen dem Zurückkommen und dem Auftrag passiert?“ Tseng seufzte und ließ sich hinunter zur Bettkante sinken, um mit seinem Schützling auf Augenhöhe reden zu können. „Du erinnerst dich an den Auftrag?“, hakte er geduldig nach. Rufus runzelte die Stirn und murmelte mühsam: „Ein ... Übernahmevertrag. Ich musste ein Grundstück in Sektor zwei besichtigen und mich mit dem Eigentümer einigen. Ich habe Cloud für den Transport der Unterlagen angeheuert – und als Eskorte.“

 

„Weiter?“

 

„Die Abwicklung ging problemlos vonstatten. Wie geplant war der Verkäufer zu überwältigt von unserem großen Helden, um allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit für das Kleingedruckte zu erübrigen. Wir waren alle erleichtert, nicht länger als nötig miteinander verkehren zu müssen, blabla, aber einen Schluck um die gute Zusammenarbeit zu begießen, blabla, so viel Zeit muss sein ... Und dann ... Wir haben eine Kneipe besucht, ich glaube am Eck Roter Damm, haben was getrunken ... Und ab da nichts.“ Der Turk nickte ruhig: „Dann weißt du mehr als ich.“

 

Und damit erhob er sich, wandte sich ab und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür. Rufus blinzelte irritiert und schaffte es erst, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen, kaum dass er auf den Flur hinaus getreten war: „Hey, was-“

 

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Klicken, mit einem entsetzlich vorwurfsvollen Klicken, und wenn er nicht so schrecklich irritiert gewesen wäre, hätte er darüber nachgedacht, den unverschämten Angestellten fristlos zu feuern. Was natürlich nicht in Frage kam. Tseng war kein gewöhnlicher Angestellter. Und das wusste der Mistkerl nur zu gut, ansonsten hätte er sich keine derartigen Unverschämtheiten erlaubt.

 

Seufzend fuhr Rufus sich über die Augen. Richtig, Tseng hatte die ganze Aktion von Vornherein nicht gutgeheißen. Die Vorstellung, Rufus ungeschützt durch die Stadt brausen zu lassen, wenn auch in Begleitung mit einem der weltbesten Schwertkämpfer, hatte ihm nicht geschmeckt und er hatte sein Missfallen bei jeder nur erdenklichen Gelegenheit lautstark geäußert. Aber was war Rufus übriggeblieben? Der Inhaber des Stückchens Land, mit dem er geliebäugelt hatte – und welches er nun besaß, frohlockte er zufrieden trotz Schmerzen, Brechreiz und Ahnungslosigkeit – war für seine krankhafte Angst vor den Turks bekannt. Schlechte Erfahrungen, wie Reno wusste, aber nicht weiter hatte ausführen wollen. Somit waren seine eigenen Leibwächter ausgeschlossen, Reeve hatte sich geweigert, WRO-Soldaten auf Abruf für „irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Unternehmer“ – Rufus entfuhr ein abfälliges Schnauben beim Gedanken – bereitzustellen, und gewöhnliche Söldner erfüllten in keinem Fall Tsengs und Renos hohe qualitative Anforderungen an zuverlässigen Personenschutz. Doch auf Cloud hatten sie sich schließlich notdürftig einigen können. Es war ihm auch gelungen, ihn mit honigsüßer Überredungskunst und hohem Lohn für diesen Auftrag zu gewinnen. Alles war zu ihrem Vorteil verlaufen und jetzt wagte Tseng es trotzdem noch, sich zu beschweren?! ... Auf seine ganz eigene, beschwerdefreie Art?!

 

Frechheit, dachte Rufus entrüstet und machte endlich Anstalten, mit viel Schwung aus dem Bett zu steigen, um sich für den Tag zu rüsten.

 

Ein weiterer Schuss fegte ihm durchs Gebein und diesmal konnte er den Brandherd orten, obwohl er von dieser Attacke ebenso überrascht worden war wie von der ersten. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh. Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn in sorgenvollen Schweiß ausbrechen.

 

Sein Gesäß brannte wie Feuer, als hätte er die ganze Nacht ausgiebigen, intensiven, an Leichtsinnigkeit grenzend exzessiven Stuhlgang betrieben.

 

Oder Sex gehabt. Mit einem Mann. Es sei denn, er hatte eine Gespielin gefunden, die bestialische Freude an und gleichzeitig bekümmernd wenig Erfahrung mit Analsex hatte – gepaart mit einer ernsten Geschlechtsidentitätskrise. Konnte es sein, dass er im Vollrausch ein Lesbe aufgegabelt hatte, die auch nicht mehr ganz begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging? Er wurde gelegentlich darauf hingewiesen, leicht feminine Züge aufzuweisen, und wenn genügend bewusstseinsbeeinträchtigende Drogen im Spiel gewesen waren ...

 

Wie peinlich. So peinlich um genau zu sein, dass er nicht mal jemanden dazu abkommandieren konnte, Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen, nicht einmal den so verschwiegenen, urteilsfreien Rude. Sollte Reno aus irgendeinem dummen Grund Wind von der Sache bekommen ... Nur der Tod hätte ihm den Seelenfrieden wiedergegeben, ganz egal welcher von ihnen dran hätte glauben müssen.

 

Der Gedanke gab ihm neue Energie, sich zu erheben und dem Wunsch nachzukommen, all die kleinen und großen Indizien, die er zunehmend am und im Körper – Pfui Teufel! – kleben spürte, auf möglichst schonende, aber intensive Weise zu entfernen, als er von draußen plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Eine davon gehörte dem Chef-Turk, keine Gefahr ausgehend davon also, zumindest keine ernstzunehmende. Doch die andere weckte sofortige, verständnislose Verwirrung in seinem Geist.

 

Was wollte der wieder hier?

 

Im ersten Augenblick war er zu irritiert, um es zu begreifen, doch im zweiten sackte immer mehr die unangenehme Gewissheit durch, dass die Stimmen nicht Halt machten und zu schnell lauter wurden. Nein, dachte er zuversichtlich bei sich, Tseng würde niemanden außerhalb der Abteilung für allgemeine Angelegenheiten bei ihm vorstellig werden lassen, wenn er wusste, in welch inakzeptablen Zustand er sich gerade befand ... Berichtigung, er würde niemanden in Rufusʼ höchsteigenen privaten Gemächern vorstellig werden lassen, egal in welchem Zustand sich irgendjemand auf der Welt befand. Doch diese Gewissheit beruhigte nicht, als die Schritte näher und näher kamen und nicht den Anschein erweckten, dass der Turk sich sonderlich bemühte, den unerwarteten Besucher mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Ungläubig haftete sein Blick auf der Schlafzimmertür. Keine Chance. Keine Chance, dass Tseng-

 

Sie ging auf, und nicht nur einen Spalt breit, um vorsichtig nachzusehen, ob er nicht vielleicht durch ein Wunder schon salonfähig war, sondern die ganzen offenbarenden anderthalb Meter bis zur an ihr befestigten Wand. Und Rufus konnte nur froh sein, nicht in Panik aus dem Bett gesprungen zu sein, weil ihn ein solches Manöver zweifelsohne in heftiger Pein direkt über die Bettkante zu Boden hätte gehen lassen. Eine Position, entschieden blamabler als eine Bauchlage im Bett, geschützt durch eine dicke, flauschige Decke, die die größten Unannehmlichkeiten verbarg.

 

Tseng verankerte einen betont ausdruckslosen, gemein gleichgültigen Blick mit seinem, der dem eines Wilds vor der Kühlerhaube glich, drehte sich dann um neunzig Grad und sprach den Besucher an, der sich direkt hinter ihm befand: „Wie du siehst, geht es ihm nicht besonders gut. Ich muss dich deshalb bitten, ihn nicht zu lange mit deinen Belangen zu belästigen. Oh, und solltest du was Komisches versuchen ...“

 

„Dreht ihr mir die Wirbelsäule aus dem Arsch, schon klar, schon klar.“

 

Rufus verzog das Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse. Mussten sie ausgerechnet taktlose Termini wie „Arsch“ und „Wirbelsäule“ verwenden? Sie erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an sein derzeitiges Siechtum. Und gerade jetzt, in Angesicht eines nicht ganz gern gesehenen guten Bekannten, konnte er sich Ablenkungen kaum erlauben.

 

Tseng ging zu seinem Nachttischchen, stellte ein Glas klares, mit ein wenig Glück und Zuneigung herrlich kühles Wasser darauf ab, drehte sich um, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal demonstrativ mit einem emotionslosen Blick zu bedenken, und verließ dann ohne auch nur ein einziges freundliches Wort das Zimmer. Richtig. Er war mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden und sorgte nun dafür, dass es sein Boss auch ja bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mitbekam. Meine Güte, was hatte er getan, um den Mann derart zornig zu machen ...? Innerlich resigniert seufzend nahm er sich vor, den Turk so bald wie möglich um Entschuldigung anzufleh... einen Waffenstillstand anzubieten, ansonsten würde er für eine lange Weile wohl keine ruhige Minute mehr verbringen.

 

Und im nächsten Moment stand ihm sein Gast gegenüber, aufrecht, gesammelt, kraftvoll und so, so viel sauberer als er sich vielleicht in einer Woche wieder fühlen würde.

 

Sie schwiegen für eine lange, peinliche, unangenehme Ewigkeiten erscheinende Minute, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen oder sich auch nur zu rühren.

 

Rufus dankte dem Himmel, dass Cloud es auf sich nahm, das erste Wort zu sprechen und damit den Bann des störrischen Patts zu brechen, auch wenn es sich nur um ein zögerliches Nicken und einen mit ein wenig verblüfftem Tonfall angereicherten Gruß handelte: „... Rufus.“ Er bemühte sich, nicht zu deutlich aufzuatmen und ließ endlich den Blick abschweifen, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, in eine etwas vorteilhaftere Position zu gelangen: Rückenlage. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, das er bereute, kaum dass es ihm gelungen war. Doch er weigerte sich unnachgiebig, das innerlich tobende Jaulen öffentlich zu machen, stattdessen tat er übermüdet und leicht genervt, als hätte man ihn unverdientermaßen aus einem wohlverdienten Tiefschlaf geweckt: „Cloud. Was bringt dich heute zu so früher Stunde hierher? Ich dachte, wir wären beide sehr glücklich gewesen, gestern Nacht wieder getrennter Wege gehen zu dürfen?“ Er musste sich zwingen, die Pupillen nicht wandern zu lassen und damit einen Hinweis auf den verzweifelten Bluff zu geben. Schließlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was beim Abschied vorgefallen war. Oder wie, wann und wo sich dieser Abschied tatsächlich ereignet hatte. Stattdessen lenkte er sich mit dem einzigen Objekt im Zimmer ab, welches seine ganzheitliche Begierde zu wecken vermochte.

 

Das Wasser schmeckte wie heiliger Regen auf einer von Geostigma zerfressenen Zunge und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht einige Tränen des Glücks zu vergießen. Dann wandte er sich wieder voller Aufmerksamkeit seinem Gast zu.

 

Clouds Reaktion verriet ihm nur zu gut, dass der Täuschungsversuch auf nicht so erfolgreichem Boden gelandet war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Der blanke Ausdruck hoffnungsloser Verwirrung auf dem sonnengebräunten Gesicht ließ seltsamerweise eher ein höchst wehleidiges Scheiden vermuten, was wiederum ihn in Irritation versetzte. Und so fragten sie fast zeitgleich „Was?“, blinzelten sich stupide an und begannen erneut mit einem „Du-“. Beide brachen ab und runzelten die Stirn. Rufus begann seine als erster mit leichtem Druck zu reiben: „Fang du an. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen haben musst, wenn du es für nötig empfindest, mich im Bett zu überfallen.“ Zu seiner Verwunderung veranlasste dies Cloud zu einem Spotzen und anschließenden heftigen Husten. Hatte er irgendetwas besonders Witziges von sich gegeben? Oder etwas Schockierendes, wenn er die errötenden Wangen seines Gegenübers recht deutete? ... Konnte aber auch vom Sauerstoffmangel herrühren.

 

Mit viel Mühe räusperte sich der Kurier endlich und entlastete verlegen ein Bein: „Das ist eigentlich ein gutes Stichwort, das mit dem Abschied meine ich. Ich will ... Ich möchte gern ... Hör zu, wir müssen über gestern reden, ob du willst oder nicht.“ Rufusʼ Augenbraue wanderte erstaunt gen Haaransatz: „Wovon redest du? Es ist nicht so, dass ich per se nicht über den Auftrag sprechen will, ich wundere mich nur, dass das nicht bis zur offiziellen Sprechstunde warten kann.“

 

Ein stechender Blick traf ihn bis ins Mark und erschütterte seine Grundfeste. Es war klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass Cloud den Überblick über alles hatte, was die vergangene Nacht betraf, zumindest die offiziellen Begebenheiten. Was sich später hinter verschlossener Schlafzimmertür abgespielt hatte, war unmöglich für ihn durchschaubar. Rufus war nicht dermaßen exhibitionistisch. Selbstverliebt, ja, selbstkritisch genug, um das zuzugeben, aber nicht exhibitionistisch, nicht mal im besonders angeheiterten Zustand, keine Chance. Er musste nur vorsichtig genug vorgehen, um alle relevanten Informationen, die er im Moment empfindlich vermisste, aus dieser geradezu erschreckend misstrauisch gekräuselten Nase zu ziehen, ohne die eigene Ahnungslosigkeit preiszugeben.

 

Er war ein Meister der Rhetorik. Das Vorhaben sollte keine großen Schwierigkeiten bergen.

 

„Ich meine“, hob er also beschwichtigend die Hände, „Warum fängst du nicht einfach mit deinem Anliegen an? Mir ist schließlich nur allzu bewusst, dass du nicht länger als nötig in meiner Nähe verweilen möchtest. Alles andere ergibt sich dann schon. Bitte, sprich nur ganz offen.“ Ein nachdenkliches Schnauben ertönte aus Clouds Mund und im ersten Moment fürchtete er, dass er sich nicht dazu herablassen würde, sich zu erklären. Doch dann zuckte der Kurier dankenswerterweise lässig mit den Schultern und begann: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass dein Geschäftspartner sicher zu Hause angekommen ist. Die Delle im Fenrir, die du im Rausch rein gekickt hast, ist repariert, tut mir leid wegen dem Ausraster deswegen, es war tatsächlich nur eine Lappalie. Willst du die Rechnung separat oder machst duʼs über das Gesamtgehalt?“ Rufus blinzelte völlig leergefegt, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf und entgegnete so tonlos wie möglich: „Äh ... Wie du möchtest. Ich hab...? Nein, schon gut. Meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung für diesen ... Fehltritt. Fahre fort.“

 

„Deine Aktentasche konnte ich aus dem Fluss fischen, während du dich auf dem Parkplatz übergeben hast, also keine Sorge. Hab sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt, nur für den Fall, dass du sie übersehen hast.“

 

„TSENG!!!“

 

Ein ausgesprochen klangloses „Ja, Sir?“ war durch mehrere Wände gedämpft zu hören. „Der Vertrag liegt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch“, rief Rufus und brachte es beinahe nicht zustande, angesichts einer drohenden Katastrophe die aufgestiegene Panik zu unterdrücken, „Und es könnte sein, dass ein Wasserschaden vorliegt! Nimm das verdammte Ding und mach dich SOFORT auf den Weg zur-“ „Ist schon geschehen, Sir“, ertönte es zurück, „Kein Wasserschaden, Sir.“ Herrgott nochmal, dieser lapidare, flapsige Ton! Es würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, das schwor er sich!

 

Doch zuerst zu Wichtigerem.

 

Clouds Eindruck von seiner derzeitigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit schien sich nicht signifikant verbessert zu haben, doch er sprach nichtsdestotrotz gehorsam weiter, als er ihm einen ungeduldigen Wink sandte: „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass du Cid einen Transportauftrag gegeben hast, als wir ihn gestern in der Bar getroffen haben. Er ist mit Stornierungen ziemlich empfindlich.“ Er hatte mit Kapitän Highwind ein Geschäft abgeschlossen? Rufus ließ sich nichts anmerken, runzelte jedoch entgeistert die Stirn. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Im Moment hatten sie absolut nichts, was ein ganzes Flugschiff zum Transport verlangt hätte! ... Oh, natürlich. Vernünftiges Denken war ihm eine Weile komplett abhanden gekommen. „Sicher, sicher“, murmelte er nur, „ich ... ich werde dran denken und ihn sobald wie möglich kontaktieren.“

 

„Und Yuffie, die auch dabei war, schuldest du finanzielle Unterstützung bei der Errichtung eines Wutai-Denkmals in der Stadtmitte. Sie hat dich fair geschlagen, du wirst da nicht wieder rauskommen.“

 

„Ha ... Haha ... Stadtmitte. Ja, natürlich. Ähm ... Stadtmitte von ...“

 

„Edge, selbstredend. Und behaupte nicht, ich hätte nicht versucht, dich aufzuhalten.“

 

„... Ja, nun, ich kann etwas temperamentvoll sein, wenn ich über die Stränge schlage. Das halte ich dir natürlich nicht vor.“

 

Und an diesem Punkt schwieg sich Cloud endlich aus und bedachte ihn mit einem sehr aufmerksamen, sehr mitleidigen Blick: „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.“ Rufus schluckte mühsam und transpirierte nicht unwesentlich ertappten Schweiß. „Nichts davon ist passiert“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte seufzend die Hände in die Hüften, „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du wirklich so abgewichst bist, dass dich unsere Tätigkeiten dermaßen kalt lassen oder ob du einfach nur ʼn Filmriss hast.“ Sehr viel schwerer seufzend starrte er hilflos aus dem Fenster und flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht, welche Option mir besser gefällt.“

 

Rufus konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er sich gerade vorführen lassen? Cloud musterte ihn, besorgter Ausdruck mit jedem über den sichtlich malträtierten Körper geschweiften Zentimeter wachsend: „Hast du starke Schmerzen?“ Nun sackte Rufusʼ Kiefer tatsächlich ein Stück ab und verriet seine ganze glorreiche Entgeisterung. Dieses Gespräch konnte einfach nicht auf jene unverfrorene Wahrheit hinauslaufen, die die Hinweise gerade vermuten ließen, richtig?

 

Nicht Cloud Strife.

 

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wagte es der Präsident der Shinra Electric Power Company nicht, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben aus Angst, die richtigen Worte an den falschen Zuhörer zu richten.

 

Cloud rang mit sich. Man sah es ihm nur zu deutlich an, sich nicht sonderlich wohl in der Haut zu fühlen, und um Gottes willen, bitte, es konnte nicht tatsächlich wegen dieser Sache sein, die Rufus gerade in allen möglichen bunten Anschauungen durch den überforderten Geist jagte! „Ich erzähle dir alles“, sagte der Schwertmeister scheinbar zu niemand Bestimmtem, „solange du mir versprichst, es dir bis zum Ende anzuhören. Abgemacht?“

 

Er wollte es nicht hören.

 

Er wollte es hören.

 

Oder auch nicht.

 

Vielleicht doch.

 

Aber-

 

„Abgemacht“, hörte sich Rufus wie von weit entfernt und bereute es im selben Augenblick. Doch Unwissenheit war etwas, was er nicht ertrug, so viel wusste er von sich selbst am besten, sein ganzes Wesen strebte nach Wissen, so abwegig, so schockierend, so abgrundtief blamabel dieses Wissen auch immer sein mochte. Erkenntnis um jeden Preis. Hojo wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. Geschlagen schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück ins Kissen, die Finger wie zum Stoßgebet ineinander verkeilend. Und vielleicht linderte ein Gebet das Folgende ja, die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

 

Cloud atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und begann.

 

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du die Geschehnisse bis zum Barbesuch vergessen haben solltest, deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass darüber kein Aufklärungsbedarf besteht. Es war für alle klar erkennbar, wie sehr dich das gute Geschäft erfreut hat. Trotzdem war ich ziemlich überrascht, dass du dich zu einem Siegenstrunk hast breitschlagen lassen, zumal du den Grundstücksbesitzer persönlich nicht sonderlich zu mögen schienst – und keine Turks an deiner Seite hattest. Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, mir zu erzählen, du hättest dasselbe Vertrauen in meine Kompetenz und Loyalität. Verschwendeter Atem, wir wissen beide, dass du mir nicht weiter traust, als Marlene mich werfen könnte.“

 

„Nichts für ungut. Zweifel wachsen mit Erfahrung.“

 

„Schon gut. Auch wenn ich dir versprechen kann, dass ich keinen angenommenen Job halbherzig erledige.“

 

„Notiert.“

 

„... Danke. Nun, also, wir sind also in der nächstbesten Kneipe eingekehrt, mit der du dich wenigstens halbwegs arrangieren konntest, und haben was getrunken. Klar, dass dich einige Leute erkannt haben und mit der Zeit etwas nassforsch geworden sind, weil keine ominösen Schatten in schwarzen Klamotten um dich rumscharwenzelt sind ... Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken. Sie waren nicht aggressiv, nur ein bisschen genervt davon, ein so hohes Tier in ihren Reihen zu wissen, ohne ihm den einen oder anderen Marsch blasen zu können. Allerdings wurde der Vorwurf laut, dass ein Fort Knox auf zwei Beinen sich nicht mal dazu herabließe, ʼne Runde auszugeben. Du warst sogar dafür gut gelaunt genug. Jepp, ich war auch erstaunt. Auf jeden Fall wurden aus einer Runde zwei, aus zwei drei und so weiter. Ja, ich habe mitgetrunken und nein, mein Körper wird kaum beeinflusst von Alkohol. Nach deiner Sicherheit hätte nach ungefähr zwei Stunden sowieso kein Hahn mehr gekräht, absolut niemand wäre das Risiko eingegangen, den besten Freund jedes verdammten Säufers im Umkreis von drei Stadtvierteln anzugreifen. Sie hätten jeden massakriert, der auch nur gedroht hätte, dich gewaltsam aus ihrem Kreis zu entfernen. Selbst ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, euch um etwa halb ein Uhr nachts voneinander loszueisen, und ich hatte nachvollziehbare Argumente! Die Polizei hatte schon das Gebäude umstellt, weil die angrenzenden Sektoren Gesang und Festgeschrei für einen feindlichen Einfall gehalten und um Hilfe gerufen hatten. Es könnte gut sein, dass du demnächst diesbezüglich Post von Reeve erhältst.“

 

Er zog einen sehr, sehr langen schmalen Zettel aus seiner Brusttasche und reichte ihn Rufus: „Übrigens, diese Rechnung ist echt. Du solltest sie bezahlen. Sektor zwei und drei lieben dich jetzt, es wird dir sicher irgendwann zum Vorteil gereichen, diese Zuneigung nicht sofort wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen.“ Rufus überflog die Zahlen und studierte lange und eindringlich den Endbetrag, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Dann legte er die Nota sorgsam neben sich aufs Bett: „Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht für Zechprellerei bekannt. Auch wenn ich nicht fassen kann, dass ein geringer Teil der Bevölkerung innerhalb weniger Stunden ein solches Maß an alkoholischen Getränken konsumieren kann.“

 

„Glaub mir, wir haben mehr gesoffen. Der Wirt hat nur irgendwann den Überblick verloren.“

 

„... Verstehe.“

 

Nun war der Vortrag wohl an einem Punkt angelangt, der Cloud beinahe körperliches Unbehagen bescherte, denn er wandte sich ungemütlich hin und her, ehe er hörbar unwillig weiterredete.

 

„Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, in welchem Zustand du dich befunden hast, Rufus, aber ... Es war nicht schön. Problematisch gar. Du warst voll, Mann, wirklich, richtig, bis zum Endmaß zugeschüttet bis obenhin. Es war ein unglaubliches Wunder, dass du nicht an Alkoholvergiftung niedergegangen oder wenigstens direkt beim Zusammenprall mit frischer Luft ins Koma gefallen bist. Allerdings sollte es dich nicht überraschen, wenn du in der Gegend ab jetzt hin und wieder auf deine ach so melodische Stimme angesprochen wirst. Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, dich ruhigzustellen, aber du hast auf dem Rückweg kaum eine Sekunde aufgehört zu ... nennen wir es mal singen und es ist ziemlich schwierig, sich gleichzeitig aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren und dem Sozius den Mund zuzuhalten. Wie ich hörte, ist Reno übrigens schon auf dem Weg, um dein Bike vom Parkplatz der Kneipe abzuholen, mach dir deswegen also keine Gedanken.“

 

Er verstummte und druckste herum, während Rufus sich bemühte, das sich wie ein Flächenbrand in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitende Gefühl abgrundtiefer Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken. Er fühlte trotzdem sein Gesicht aufglühen, ein Zustand, dem er sich nicht oft ausgesetzt sah. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung musste erwähnt werden, dass er auch nicht oft grölend auf einem Motorrad durchs nächtliche Edge kutschiert wurde.

 

Moment.

 

Wenn er dermaßen neben sich gestanden hatte, wie hatte er sich überhaupt auf Fenrirs Rücksitz halten können? Und wie um alles in der Welt hatte Cloud ihm während der Fahrt den Mund zu halten können, so fruchtlos diese Maßnahme sich auch gestaltet hatte? Ihre Blicke trafen sich und irgendwie wussten sie instinktiv, was im Kopf des jeweils anderen vorging. Cloud sah ebenso schnell wieder weg und Rufus ließ fassungslos das Gesicht in die offenen Handflächen sinken. Der Kurier räusperte sich peinlich berührt.

 

„Tja ... Auf jeden Fall war das der Zeitpunkt, an dem die ganze Sache ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist.“

 

„Oh, die Begebenheiten davor waren nicht ruderlos genug?“

 

„Du wirst dich wundern.“

 

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“

 

„Würdest du bitte ...“

 

„...“

 

„Danke. Nur eine Warnung vorneweg: Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen, Rufus, vergiss das nicht. Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, mir mehr Schuld zuschreiben zu wollen, als ich sowieso schon auf mich geladen habe, klar?“

 

„...“

 

„Okay. Wie schon gesagt, standest du erheblich neben der Spur und wie ebenfalls erwähnt, werde ich durch den Einfluss von Alkohol nicht maßgeblich beeinflusst, deshalb hätte ich deinen Anwandlungen möglicherweise einen Riegel vorschieben müssen, aber ... Es ist nun mal passiert und jetzt werden wir uns mit den Folgen wohl oder übel arrangieren müssen und-“

 

„Cloud! Der Reihe nach!“

 

„... Richtig. Kurz gesagt, du hast angefangen, mit mir zu flirten. Erst hast du mit anzüglichen Liedern begonnen – ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du einige von den echt schlüpfrigen kennst – und hast dich enger an mich geschmiegt, als eigentlich wirklich nötig war, schließlich bin ich mit moderater Geschwindigkeit gefahren. Zuerst dachte ich, du machst dich über mich lustig. Ich weiß, dass Reno Bescheid weiß über meine Zweigleisigkeit, und habe schon lange befürchtet, dass es bald die ganze Stadt wissen würde, aber sicher war ich mir zumindest bei den anderen Turks und dir. Aber dann ... hast du angefangen, mich zu küssen. Und verzeih, wenn ich naiv erscheine, aber ein Kuss, mehrere gar, das ist etwas, was kein heterosexueller Kerl auch nur zum Spaß mit einem anderen Kerl treiben würde. Wie bereits erwähnt, konnte ich mich nicht ganz so effizient wehren, weil ich ein Motorrad zu steuern hatte ... Okay. Vielleicht hast du recht, wenn du denkst, dass das eine Ausrede ist. ʼTschuldige, aber ... Du bist einer der so ziemlich heißesten Jungs in meinem Bekanntenkreis und ich habe mich wohl geschmeichelt gefühlt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war da aber nichts Ernstes im Spiel, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass du mich in ganz schöne Verlegenheit gebracht hast. Da heißt, bis zu dem Punkt, als wir die neue Honigbiene passiert hatten. Nur ein Blick von dir und ich wusste, dass sich da was richtig, richtig Schräges in deinem Hirn manifestiert. Und leider hast du mich nicht enttäuscht. Du hast dich aufgeführt wie ein verdammter Säugling, der seinen Schnuller nicht bekommt! Du wolltest in diesen verdammten Puff rein und ich hätte dich bewusstlos schlagen müssen, um ungehindert weiterfahren zu können! Also bin ich nicht weitergefahren. Ich dachte, eine Übernachtung im berühmtesten Bordell von ganz Midgar dürfte unser beider Ruf wohl kaum mehr schaden, als Gewalt gegen den Kunden meiner- und kindisch-hysterisches Gebaren deinerseits. Deinem Vater hat es niemand jemals vorgehalten, also ...“

 

„Du wandelst auf verdammt dünnem Eis, Cloud. Überspring einfach alles, was dir noch zu einem Vergleich zwischen mir zu meinem Vater einfällt und komm endlich zum Punkt!“

 

„Was gibt es noch zu sagen?! Du kannst es dir vorstellen! Es war die dämlichste Idee meines ganzen verkorksten Lebens. Du hast nicht lockergelassen. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Wir haben gefickt wie die verschissenen Springhasen, Rufus. Stundenlang. Pausenlos. Und bevor du dich in Fantastereien verlierst: es hat uns beiden gefallen, so viel kann ich dir versichern. Ich bin nicht reich genug, um jeden einzelnen Mitarbeiter der Honigbiene zu bestechen, also verhör sie von mir aus. Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden im Haus, der dein Freudengeschrei nicht mitbekommen hat. Und was darüber hinaus geht, darüber musst du dir absolut keine Sorgen machen. Diese Leute sind verschwiegen. Einige davon sind gute Bekannte von mir, leg das aus, wie du willst, aber glaub mir, niemand wird reden – inklusive mir natürlich. Die meisten haben sowieso nicht mitgekriegt, wer sich da so derbe ausgetobt hat.“

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lief Rufusʼ Gehirn notdürftig auf Ersatzstromaggregat. Selbst zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren war er zu leer, starrte nur blind von einem Luftpartikel zum anderen, ohne zu wissen, an welchem Gedankenfetzen er sich zuerst festkrallen sollte. Er stotterte. Ein unverzeihlicher Frevel für den Präsidenten der Shinra Inc., aber es war unvermeidbar. Er war viel, viel zu erschüttert.

 

„Aber ... ich bin ein Mann.“

 

„Ist klar. Weißt du, Rufus, es gibt Männer, die durchaus Gefallen an anderen Männern-“

 

„Aber ... ich bin nicht tot!“

 

„... Jetzt wirst du unfair.“

 

„Und solltest du an diesem Sachverhalt irgendetwas ändern wollen, kann ich dir versprechen, dass wir dementsprechend Vorsorge getroffen haben! Wenn also auch nicht dich selbst, werden die Turks jeden, der dir lieb und teuer ist-“

 

„Rufus! Meine Güte, ich bin nicht nekrophil, das mit Aerith ist eine völlig andere und etwas kompliziertere Sache! Ich will dich nicht umbringen!“

 

„... Wissen deine Freunde von ... von deiner ... Gesinnung?“

 

„Keine Ahnung, was das mit irgendetwas zu tun haben sollte, aber einige wissen es, andere nicht.“

 

Cloud strich sich ächzend mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Immer mehr und mehr Unwohlsein huschte ihm übers Gesicht, obwohl sich Rufus nicht vorstellen konnte, noch Schlimmeres hören zu können. Der Schwertkämpfer wich seinem Blick geflissentlich aus, vor Scham über sein ungezügeltes Verhalten glühend.

 

„Ich hätte aufhören müssen, als du angefangen hast, mich mit Frauennamen zu rufen. Ich hätte gar nicht erst anfangen dürfen, aber ... Es ist verflixt lange her gewesen und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du dich mir an den Hals geschmissen hast! Trotzdem ... es war ... Es ist meine Schuld, Rufus, und es tut mir leid. Mehr als du wahrscheinlich für möglich hältst, beachtet man unsere nicht so ganz freundliche Beziehung zueinander. Als ich selbst wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, habe ich dich geschnappt und das letzte Stück hierher zurück transportiert. War schon so spät ... oder besser gesagt früh, dass uns kaum jemand hat entdecken können. Außer Rude und Reno. Die haben hier wach wie die Turnschuhe rund ums Gebäude patrouilliert, offensichtlich schon ziemlich an der Grenze ihrer Geduld. Die hätten mich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, wenn sie deinen Zustand gesehen hätten, deshalb hab ich mich mit deiner Schlüsselkarte an ihnen vorbeigeschmuggelt, dich mehr oder weniger ins Bett geschmissen und bin sofort wieder abgehauen. Ich stand neben mir, Rufus. Ansonsten hätte ich nicht reagiert, wie ich reagiert habe. Hat nicht lange gedauert, bis sie dich gefunden haben und Tseng mich kontaktiert hat, aber ... Ich brauchte ʼn paar Stunden, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten schloss er den entrüstenden Bericht ab, schien jedoch weiter mit sich zu ringen.

 

Und dann hängte er noch eine Fußnote an, die es in sich hatte.

 

„Rufus“, sagte er fest und Rufus fiel auf, wie oft er in den letzten Zügen der Rede, als hätte man das Recht dazu in seiner gottverdammten Wiege vergessen, diesen Namen benutzt hatte. Benutzt. Welch schmutzig assoziiertes Wort es plötzlich war. Der Gedanke fuhr ihm heiß durch die Glieder und löste ein unkontrolliertes Lidmuskelzucken aus. Cloud bemerkte es nicht, sondern sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe mich benommen wie ein Feigling. Aber ich will nicht, dass mich jemand, vor allem nicht jemand wie du, für einen gewissenslosen Schürzenjäger hält! Ich bin vollends bereit, Verantwortung für mein absolut irrationales Handeln zu übernehmen!“

 

Und Rufusʼ Verstand setzte vollends aus, als sich der Held des Planeten an seiner Bettkante auf ein Knie sinken ließ und mit der Hand auf dem Herzen todernst fragte: „Rufus, willst du mit mir ausgehen?“

 

Es kostete ihn weitaus mehr als wiederholtes Blinzeln und Schnappen nach Luft wie ein außerordentlich desorientierter Fisch an Land. Er suchte, suchte, suchte in den strahlenden, fast angriffslustig funkelnden blauen Augen nach irgendetwas, was das Gesagte als den Scherz entlarvte, für den er es hielt – und fand nichts. Er war mit einer Situation konfrontiert worden, in der er keine Spur von Kontrolle mehr in Händen hielt und seine Finger zuckten, als ihn das Gefühl des freien Falls übermannte.

 

Er bekam gar nicht mit, dass die Turks sein Penthouse stürmten, hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, warum, hatte er schließlich nicht dem Bericht gelauscht, der während Clouds Erklärung gleichzeitig vor der Wohnungstür von Reno abgegeben worden war, der nach der Sichtung des desolaten Zustands ihres Arbeitgebers von Tseng mit der Tatbestandsverfolgung beauftragt worden und endlich aufgeklärt aus der Honigbiene heimgekehrt war. Er bekam gar nichts mehr mit, wirre Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Clouds Frage und die offensichtlich erwartete Antwort.

 

Die ihm schließlich als einzelnes Wort tonlos, leise und wie der Hauch des letzten Atems über die Lippen glitt.

 

[„Okay.“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894678#workskin)

[„Verschwinde.“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894684#workskin)


	5. „Na, Präsident Saufnase?“

Die Stimme durchschnitt seine Gedanken wie eine rotglühende Schere einen hauchdünnen Zwirn und auf einen Schlag wurde ihm klar, was ihn an der Situation dermaßen verstörte: Dieses Zimmer war nicht Teil seines Penthouses.

 

Sein Penthouse war nicht dermaßen beengt.

 

Sein Penthouse war nicht dermaßen dunkel.

 

Sein Penthouse hatte keine Möbel aus dermaßen billig aussehendem Holz.

 

Und vor allem beherbergte sein Penthouse keine Frauen, die mit einem dermaßen süffisanten, selbstgerechten und hochgradig an seinem Kummer amüsierten Feixen in der Stimme ungestraft davongekommen wären!

 

Diese Stimme allerdings, so erinnerte er sich nachdrücklich, gehörte einer Frau, die einer Zurechtweisung körperliche Einschränkungen folgen lassen konnte – seine körperlichen Einschränkungen. Und so sah er ab vom auffälligen Fingerzucken Richtung Gewehr, welches am Bettkasten angelehnt stand. Die Nähe der durchschlagskräftigen Waffe beruhigte ihn sonderbarerweise nicht so sehr wie gewöhnlich – Tifa Lockhart hatte durchschlagskräftigere, die direkt mit ihrem Körper verbunden waren und nicht erst langwierig in Position gebracht werden mussten.

 

All diese Gedanken vom Versprechen zusätzlicher Schmerzen machten ihn stutzig. Wie kam es, dass er im Bett einer der neun Helden des Planeten erwachte, ohne sich zu erinnern, vorher von besagtem Helden niedergeschlagen worden zu sein? Die ganze Situation erschien ihm fragwürdig, doch seine pelzige, raue Zunge ließ ihn nicht genug Worte formulieren, um sie klarstellen zu können. Ein unzusammenhängendes, für ihn selbst rätselhaftes Blubbern floss aus seinem Mund, mitsamt einer dünnen Spur Speichel und gefolgt von einem Räuspern, dem man die Verlegenheit nur allzu deutlich anhörte.

 

Zum Glück ließ ihm Tifa den zur Erhaltung seiner Würde dringend benötigten Freiraum und marschierte stattdessen mit etwas zu lauten Tritten, als sie als unbeabsichtigt einstufen zu können, geradewegs zum Fenster, um schonungslos die Jalousien zu öffnen. Das Rattern und der plötzliche, nur notdürftig durch dichte Regenwolken abgeschwächte Lichteinfall – daher also das zur Weißglut treibende beständige Tropfen in der Nacht – zwangen ihm ein bemitleidenswertes Schluchzen ab sowie eine verzweifelte Drehung des Kopfes ins Dunkel des Kissens.

 

Diese Schande würde er niemals mehr ablegen können.

 

Tifa drehte sich ihm zu und verschränkte die Arme, die Hüfte lässig am Fenstersims anlehnend: „Tutʼs weh?“ Er verweigerte ihr eine verbale Antwort, doch ein kurzes Zucken seiner verräterischen, im Bettbezug verkrampften Finger sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Ein leises Kichern später ließ sie sich vernehmen: „Nur falls sich Ihro Majestät nicht daran zu erinnern vermögen, die Schmerzen kommen vom Kater – und der Prügelei.“ Der Kater kam nicht unvorbereitet, doch der zweite Teil ihrer Ausführungen ließ Rufus verständnislos den Kopf heben und sie durch verkrustete, ratlos zusammengekniffene Augen anstarren. „Hng?“, brachte er nur wenig intelligent hervor und ihr belustigter Mundwinkel hob sich noch um einige Millimeter.

 

„Stichwort Reno.“

 

Das erklärte natürlich alles. Oder zumindest musste er zugeben, dass der Name ziemlich viele verdrängte Unannehmlichkeiten des Vorabends wieder in allzu penetrante Nähe rückte.

 

Sie, das hieß er und seine Turks, alte wie neue, was inzwischen immerhin eine beachtliche Gruppe von achtzehn Männern und Frauen bedeutete, hatten Renos Geburtstag gefeiert. Und als ob das nicht schon ausreichte, um dem Unbedarften alles Schlechte der Welt begreiflich zu machen, musste man bedenken, dass es sich dabei um gut ausgebildete, absolut zuverlässige und deshalb äußerst trinkfeste Leute handelte, die seinen besagten bevorzugten Rotwein gestern, heute und in alle Zeiten ohne jegliche Aussicht auf Erfolg unbarmherzig unter den Tisch saufen konnten.

 

Er hatte sich betrunken. Auf Renos Geheiß, dem eine Party ohne ausreichend Sprit vorkommen musste wie ein Partner ohne Sonnenbrille. Mit einem ganzen Trupp bodenloser Fässer.

 

Kein Wunder, dass er sich fühlte wie mehrmals durch eine Midgar Zolom gedrückt.

 

Aber was hatte es mit der Prügelei auf sich?

 

Er formulierte die Frage. Er bestand darauf, die Frage formuliert zu haben, auch wenn nicht mehr als akustisches Apfelmus ertönte, welches Tifa dazu veranlasste, den Kopf wegzudrehen und mit bebenden Schultern die Hand vor den Mund zu pressen. Als sie sah, dass er kurz davor stand, doch noch nach seiner Flinte zu greifen, hob sie schnell beschwichtigend die Arme, vermied aber tunlichst, ihn direkt anzusehen: „Hör zu, das alles ist einfach dumm gelaufen, okay? Eine Anmeldung eurerseits wäre schön gewesen, dann wärt ihr vielleicht nicht unbedingt in eine Versammlung fast aller Avalanche-Mitglieder getaumelt.“ Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich leicht, doch sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern: „Bevor du über Schuldzuweisungen nachdenkst: Es waren nicht wir, die mit Beleidigungen angefangen haben! Meine Freunde würden niemals riskieren, meine Bar für kindische Querelen in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen! Nein, es waren einige meiner anderen Gäste, die sich mit den Turks angelegt haben. Und ich muss zugeben, selbst im volltrunkenen Zustand ist Tseng noch wesentlich vernünftiger als Cloud oder Reeve. Hat sich echt bemüht, den Ball für alle flachzuhalten, aber als einer dieser Dummbartel Elena angespuckt hat, ist leider einer von euch ein bisschen ungehalten geworden. Hätt ich dem dürren Hemd nicht zugetraut. Armer Spucker ging nieder wie ʼn sommerlicher Hagelschauer!“

 

Mit einem leidenden Stöhnen ließ Rufus die Stirn in eine Hand sinken. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass einige seiner Angestellten einfach nicht für friedliches Miteinander geschaffen waren. Aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass eine solche Lappalie sie dazu bewegen konnte, eine Situation derart eskalieren zu lassen. Endlich schaffte er es mit beträchtlicher Mühe, ein einigermaßen verständliches Wort auszusprechen: „Wer?“

 

Erst war alles still, doch ein Zungenschnalzen ließ ihn schließlich irritiert aufschauen. Tifa kaute auf ihren Lippen herum, als konnte sie sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob und wie sie es ihm beibringen sollte. Doch dann zuckte sie mit einer unschlüssigen Grimasse die Schultern und wedelte mit einer Hand unbestimmt in seine Richtung. Blinzelnd starrte er sie kurz an, ehe er entgeistert auf sich selbst wies und sie damit zu einem mitleidigen Nicken veranlasste.

 

Eine Weile schweifte sein Blick gedankenverloren durch den Raum, verzweifelt danach strebend, diese essentielle Information irgendwie gewaltsam aus dem vom Alkohol verschleierten Gedächtnis herauszubrechen, doch als es ihm auch nach langen peinlichen Minuten nicht gelungen war, drückte er das Gesicht ächzend zurück ins Kissen und brummte hinein: „Es tut mir leid. Ich komme natürlich für alle entstandenen Schäden vollends auf. Ich lege einen großzügigen Betrag als Strafe obenauf, könntest du dich also eventuell dazu durchringen, Reeve von einer offiziellen Anzeige abzuhalten? Ich sehe ihn schon förmlich über den Anträgen hecheln.“ Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er riss denselben erschrocken hoch, um gleich danach schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuzucken. Trotzdem presste er die Frage hervor: „Es ist doch nicht etwa zu Personenschäden gekommen, oder?“ Sie stutzte und stieß ein kurzes, zynisches Lachen hervor: „Wenn du damit meinst, ob jemand verletzt worden ist: Nein, außer den typischen Blessuren, die man bei einer Kneipenschlägerei halt so erwarten kann, ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Rufus, du solltest deine Ansichten über den Stellenwert eines Menschen wirklich mal überdenken. Personenschäden, also echt.“

 

Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und stieß sich vom Sims ab, um lediglich einen kurzen Schritt von ihm entfernt in die Hocke zu gehen und ihn lächelnd zu mustern, was ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, so weit, wie er den eigenen Kopf daraufhin zurückzog. „Auf jeden Fall habt ihr euch massiv an allem ausgetobt, was irgendwie im Weg stand und du hast außergewöhnlich enthusiastisch ausgeteilt, ehe dich Cloud endlich ... sagen wir zur Raison bringen konnte. Du warst so hinüber, dass die Turks es nicht riskieren wollten, dich mehr als nötig zu bewegen. Eine Heimkehr erschien uns allen somit unmöglich, deshalb habt ihr notgedrungen hier übernachtet. Deine Hunde sind schon lange wach und patrouillieren draußen in aller Heimlichkeit, mach dir also keine Sorgen um deine Sicherheit, sie haben sie nicht vergessen.“

 

Sicherheit. Ein gutes Stichwort. Und noch besser, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten. Allerdings wäre ihm ein wenig mehr Sicherheitsabstand in diesem Moment sehr angenehm gewesen.

 

Tifa wies mit dem Daumen zur Tür: „Ihro Hochwohlgeritten dürfen sich natürlich noch ein wenig Zeit nehmen, um sich frisch zu machen, Bad ist direkt nebenan links. Aber bitte nicht mehr zu viel Zeit, irgendwie halte ich es für keine gute Idee, deine und meine Freunde mehr als einmal die Woche aufeinander loszulassen. Wenn du fertig bist, nimm im Gang draußen einfach die Treppe runter und unten die einzige offene Tür. Dann stehst du direkt hinter der Theke. Ich werde dort sein.“ Endlich richtete sie sich auf und wanderte davon, sagte aber noch, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Übrigens, Reno hatte einen Mordsspaß, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich das sobald wie möglich wissen lassen wird. Tseng will auch mit dir reden, wie ich schätze aber aus völlig entgegengesetztem Grund.“ Er konnte das schadenfrohe Grinsen aus jeder einzelnen Silbe heraushören.

 

Rufus beherzigte den Rat und beeilte sich, die bleierne Müdigkeit und Orientierungslosigkeit abzuschütteln, indem er sich zu einer schnellen, aber sorgfältigen Dusche zwang. Enge und Fremdheit der Umgebung missfielen ihm immens, doch er sah auch ein, dass sich wohl nicht jeder ein Bad mit Dusche, Sauna und mehreren unterschiedlich temperierten Bassins leisten konnte. Nicht dass er selbst über ein solches Bad verfügte. Nein, ihm reichten zwei Becken: Normal und Whirlpool. Niemand konnte behaupten, der Präsident der Shinra Inc. wüsste nicht Maß zu halten.

 

Ein bisschen frischer vom Gefühl, trotz der ausgetragenen Kleidung und der staubtrockenen Kehle, fuhr er sich ein paarmal durchs feuchte Haar, um die Strähnen wenigstens halbwegs zu zügeln, denn keine Naturkatastrophe konnte ihn dazu bringen, eine der herumliegenden Bürsten zu verwenden. Wieder einigermaßen präsentabel machte er sich anschließend auf den Weg Richtung Freiheit.

 

„Und das ausgerechnet jetzt. Diese Vollidioten konnten sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen, mir den Rest zu geben.“

 

Kryptische Worte, in einem viel zu resignierten Tonfall gesprochen, den er von der resoluten Bardame nicht gewöhnt war, ließen ihn im Türrahmen verharren. Tifa kniete hinter der Theke, das Gesäß weit in die Höhe gestreckt, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas, was in den knappen Zwischenraum des Möbels und dem nicht sehr sauberen Boden gekullert war. Doch zu ihrer Entschuldigung erinnerte er sich daran, dass die derzeitige Unordnung und ein Großteil des umher wirbelnden Drecks wohl auf seinen gestrigen Fehltritt zurückzuführen war.

 

Sie hatte heute noch viel vor, wenn sie rechtzeitig öffnen wollte.

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er ehrlich interessiert, während sein Blick vom Schankraum zurück auf ihre einladende Rückseite schweifte. Ein erschrockenes Quieken ertönte und sie stieß sich beim Auffahren den Kopf am Tresen. Bunteste Flüche, ohne Zweifel erlernt beim Meister Kapitän, hallten in seinen Ohren wider, während sie zu ihm herumfuhr. „Himmelarschundzwirn“, knurrte sie vorwurfsvoll, „kannst du nicht mal einen Laut der Warnung von dir geben?!“ „Hab ich doch gerade“, er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Und jetzt sag mir, was du meinst, ehe du auf den Gedanken kommst, der Frage auszuweichen.“ Sie schien erst nicht zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte, doch dann huschte Erkenntnis über ihr Gesicht. Allerdings schien er ihr die Mühe nicht wert zu sein, denn sie winkte nur verächtlich schnaubend ab: „Ach, schon gut. Nichts, worum sich ein Mr. Shinra kümmern müsste.“ „Mit Verlaub“, er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und senkte die Lider ein Stück, was seinem Ausdruck eine gewisse Drohung verlieh, „worum ein Mr. Shinra sich kümmert ist einzig Mr. Shinras Entscheidung. Und da er offensichtlich eine nicht unerhebliche Teilschuld daran trägt, einer Miss Lockhart ‚den Rest gegeben zu haben‘, entscheidet er sich hiermit spontan zur Anteilnahme.“

 

Trotzig wandte sie sich ab, zwinkerte ihm dann aber plötzlich verschmitzt zu, als wollte sie als nächstes versuchen, ihn mit ihrem Charme abzulenken: „Was gehtʼs dich an? Ob ein oder zwei Konkurrenten verschwinden, das sollte dir am Arsch vorbeigehen. Richtig?“ Eine Augenbraue hob sich herausfordernd und Rufus fragte ehrlich erstaunt: „Und inwiefern bitteschön befinden wir uns in Konkurrenz, Tifa? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mit einer neuen Wunder-Bar das Gastronomiegewerbe aufgewirbelt zu haben.“ „Ach nein?“, lachte sie sarkastisch, „Und was ist mit dem ‚Skydiver‘? Was soll das sein, etwa ʼne Zoohandlung?“

 

„Das ist ein Mietshaus.“

 

„Ein verflixt luxuriöses Mietshaus mit einer für alle geöffneten Bar!“

 

„Das Gebäude steht ganze zwei Sektoren von hier entfernt! Verzeih, wenn ich beim Bau nicht berücksichtigt habe, einer mehrere Meilen entfernten Provinzkneipe möglicherweise die Kunden auszuspannen!“

 

Sie blinzelte ihn verständnislos an, ehe sie leidend die Augen schloss und die Stirn in eine Hand sinken ließ: „Das ist nicht ... So meinte ich ... Du musst ja nicht gleich ... Ich wollte nur spaßeshalber ... Ach, vergiss es.“ Geschlagen seufzend wandte sie sich ab und sortierte einige zersprungene Flaschen und Gläser aus dem Regal, um sie im Mülleimer zu versenken, vorsichtig mit einem Finger größere Scherben hinterher schnippend. Offenbar war ein Witz formvollendet an ihm vorbeigesegelt und er begriff erst jetzt, dass sie den direkten Vergleich ihrer Etablissements nicht ganz ernst gemeint hatte. Etwas verlegen räusperte er sich in eine Hand: „Entschuldige, ich fürchte, ich habe das Gespräch ein bisschen zu ... geschäftlich behandelt. Ich möchte nur klarstellen, dass ich den Verlust eines Geschäftspartners, auch potenziellen Geschäftspartners nie sonderlich zelebriere. Oder zumindest nicht mehr, wenn du verstehst.“ Er fand sich ihrem entgeisterten Blick ausgesetzt und zu seinem Glück verfehlte sein Versuch an unbeholfener Selbstironie das Ziel nicht. Kichernd schüttelte sie den Kopf, schwieg aber weiterhin beharrlich.

 

Erst als sie ganze zehn Minuten ihrer stillen Arbeit nachgegangen war, ohne dass er sich gerührt hatte, bedachte sie ihn mit einem weiteren Blick und seufzte schließlich geschlagen. Sie wusch sich die Hände und bot ihm einen der weniger hoffnungslos demolierten Barhocker an, während sie selbst auf der Theke neben der Spüle Platz nahm. „Was sollʼs?“, murmelte sie dabei, „selbst wenn duʼs weißt, kannst du mir kaum mehr Probleme bereiten, als mir dein kleiner Ausraster gestern sowieso schon eingebracht hat.“ Er setzte sich, nicht ohne Aufflackern von Verlegenheit, was ihr ein weiteres belustigtes Schnauben entrang. Doch ihr Humor hatte eine melancholische Note bekommen, als konnte sie sich durch Sorgen belastet nicht mehr recht freuen. Früher hätte er sich kurzweilig an ihrem Leid ergötzt und wäre dann zur Tagesordnung übergegangen, doch ihre ehemalige Feindschaft hatte sich mit der Zeit über relative Gleichgültigkeit zu einer Bekanntschaft weiterentwickelt, die er nicht mehr völlig ohne Gewissensbisse ignorieren konnte. Er kannte Tifa, er kannte sie inzwischen sogar gut genug, um ihre Bar mit einem Gefühl der Familiarität zu besuchen, und so wollte er wissen, was sie bedrückte. Wozu das, musste er noch herausfinden.

 

Und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden Herumdruckserei begann sie auch tatsächlich.

 

„Es ist eigentlich nichts Weltbewegendes. Probleme, die ich schon immer hatte. Hauptsächlich finanzieller Natur. Selbstständigkeit ist schwierig, birgt ein hohes Risiko und frisst eine Menge Zeit – aber wem sage ich das? Nur ... meine erste Bar in Sektor sieben hat mich das nie so spüren lassen. Praktisch gesehen gehörte sie gar nicht nur mir. Alle Mitglieder von Avalanche finanzierten sie mit, immerhin war sie unser Hauptstützpunkt. Spendengelder, die zur Rettung des Planeten reinkamen, wurden nicht selten in die Instandhaltung des ‚Himmels‘ investiert. Außerdem gab es keinerlei Konkurrenz. Ich hatte eine Menge Stammkunden, sowohl Bewohner des Sektors wie auch der umliegenden. Verzweifelte, resignierte Gestalten, die ihr Geld anzulegen nicht besser wussten als in alles vergessen lassenden Alkohol. Alles Faktoren, die die Bar am Laufen hielten. Diese hier? Keine Spenden mehr. Kein Avalanche, dem es am Herzen liegt, das Hauptquartier zu erhalten. Und Konkurrenz? Hah, satt davon. Nicht nur in Edge. Die Leute schöpfen Tag für Tag mehr Hoffnung, reisen herum, zum Teil gar ganz aus, der Rest hat weitaus weniger Bedarf an alkoholischer Ablenkung. Sicher gibt es noch ausreichend gute Gründe, um eine Bar aufzusuchen, aber es ist spürbar weniger geworden. Ich hasse mich dafür, das zu sagen, aber mein Geschäft verdient am besten, wenn es rundherum von verzweifelter Kundschaft wimmelt, die keine Ausweichmöglichkeit hat.“

 

Sie fuhr sich verbittert durchs Haar, doch er nickte nur verständnisvoll in seine gefalteten Hände und fragte trocken: „Welches Geschäft tut das nicht?“

 

„Ja, nun, für eine Heldin des Planeten schickt es sich nicht.“

 

„Selbsterhaltung schickt sich nicht?“

 

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

 

„... Sicher. Fahr fort.“

 

„Tja, wie gesagt. Der Siebte Himmel war keine Goldgrube, aber er hat sich rentiert. Mit diesem hier geht es stattdessen gefährlich bergab. Monate voller roter Zahlen werden immer häufiger, oft reicht das Geld gerade mal für eine gesunde Ernährung. Reparaturen oder gar anständige Restauration rückt dann in weite Ferne, ganz zu schweigen von privaten Wünschen. Die Kinder beschweren sich kaum. Ich habe das Glück, wirklich Liebe, Vernünftige zu haben, weißt du? Sie wissen über Geldsorgen Bescheid. Aber manchmal höre ich ihre Gespräche mit. Dinge, die sie gerne hätten, in irgendeinem Schaufenster, bei irgendwelchen Freunden gesehen haben. Und ich kann sie mir nicht leisten, kann manchmal mit viel Glück kleinere Freuden machen, aber das ‚megakrasse, nagelneue Sportbike von R-Senic in Metallic-Rot mit Schutzblechen aus gebohnertem Adamantai-Patt‘? Träum weiter, Denzel. Bis wir das Geld dafür zusammenhaben, ist das Modell kalter Kaffee. Und die Firma wahrscheinlich auch. Und wir wahrscheinlich auch.“

 

Er konnte sich ob so viel eigensinnigen Humors ein dumpfes Kichern nicht verkneifen und entlockte ihr damit ebenfalls ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

 

„Auf jeden Fall ... Sie beschweren sich nicht, aber die Situation bedrückt sie. Genau etwas, was ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Kinder sollten sich keine Gedanken um Geld machen, nicht der Sorge anheimfallen, dass es ab morgen vielleicht nicht mehr regelmäßig Essen auf dem Tisch gibt. Diese Spannung, die in der Luft liegt, das Bewusstsein, dass sie auf Zehenspitzen um mich herumschleichen, um mich nicht zu belästigen in meiner Bürde – das belastet mich noch mehr. Ein paarmal bin ich schon aus der Haut gefahren, hab sie angeschrien wegen Nichtigkeiten, einfach weil mein Frust explodiert ist. Habe Cloud wieder mal Vorhaltungen gemacht, dass er nie da ist, was völlig absurd ist, immerhin hat er ein eigenes Unternehmen! Ein Lieferservice verlangt nun einmal genau das: Auslieferungen. Und die bewerkstelligt man kaum von zu Hause vom Sofa aus. Das hat natürlich zu einem heftigen Krach geführt, was zu aller Not auch noch die Kinder mitbekommen haben! Es ist alles so ... so ... Verdammt nochmal, ich könnte verrückt werden! Wir bemühen uns so sehr ... Ich bemühe mich so sehr, aber trotzdem schaffe ich es nicht, ein wenigstens einigermaßen gesichertes Leben zu leben! Wie machen das die anderen?! Beruf, Kinder, Familie ... Verlange ich denn wirklich zu viel?!“

 

Deprimiert legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die Beine baumeln, um etwas von der Anspannung aus ihrem Körper zu treiben: „Jetzt kennst du so ziemlich mein gesamtes Privatleben. Es war nichts Sensationelles für dich dabei, oder? Die Bar, die Kinder, Cloud ... Es dreht sich bei mir immer um dieselben Dinge. Nichts so Komplexes wie Firmenübernahmen, internationale Diplomatie oder das öffentliche Image – schlicht und einfach Familie und Überleben. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich gelangweilt haben sollte.“

 

Es sagte eine ganze Weile keiner von ihnen ein Wort, Tifa, weil sie sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, wem sie soeben ihr ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, Rufus, weil er ... Ja, warum eigentlich? Einigermaßen besorgt linste sie zu ihm hinüber und erstarrte erschrocken, als ihr Blick den seinen traf, den er nicht für eine Sekunde abgelenkt zu haben schien. Seine Hände waren nicht mehr verschränkt, dafür hielt die eine sein Kinn, ab und zu mit dem Zeigefinger gedankenverloren auf die Oberlippe klopfend. Er dachte über irgendetwas sehr scharf nach – und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sie sonderlich beruhigte.

 

Ehe sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, um die angespannte Stille zu unterbrechen, ließ er die Hände sinken, lehnte sich ein bequemes Stück zurück, musterte sie herausfordernd und sagte langsam, als wäre er sich der eigenen Sache selbst nicht ganz sicher und hoffte auf eine Unterbrechung durch irgendeine Fügung des Universums: „Für die zwischenmenschlichen Probleme weiß ich keinen Rat ... Aber bei den finanziellen kann ich dir, denke ich, einiges an Unterstützung anbieten.“

 

Wieder starrten sie sich für quälend lange Augenblicke nur wortlos an. Und schließlich entfuhr ihr ein ungläubiges Schnauben – wie der misslungene Versuch eines abgehackten, hilflosen, sehr, sehr verlorenen Lachens.

 

„Du und Unterstützung?“, brachte sie ungläubig hervor, „Träume ich? Hätte nie gedacht, solche Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören. Was erhoffst du dir, Rufus? Es gibt nichts, was ich dir im Gegenzug geben könnte.“ Er zuckte die Achseln: „Ich erhoffe mir nicht weniger als bei anderen Geschäftspartnern: Profit. Ich helfe dir und wir verdienen beide. Ich helfe dir nicht und vielleicht wirst du irgendwann in die schwarzen Zahlen zurückkehren, vielleicht aber auch nie. Ich biete dir das einigermaßen gesicherte Leben an, das du dir gerade eben gewünscht hast. Für den Preis einer Beteiligung an den Einnahmen. Eine vollkommen normale Geschäftsbeziehung, wie du siehst. Es liegt ganz bei dir, abzulehnen oder einzuschlagen.“

 

Sie musterte ihn eindringlich. Keine leichte Entscheidung, das war ihm wohl bewusst. Hätte er etwas tun können, um das Misstrauen ihm gegenüber zu zerstreuen, hätte er es getan, aber dazu, das war ihm nur allzu bewusst, fehlten ihm schlichtweg jedwede Mittel. Sie würde ihm vertrauen müssen – oder eben nicht.

 

Und endlich öffneten sich ihre vom nachdenklichen Daran-kauen etwas angeschwollenen Lippen.

 

[„Schluss damit!“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894726#workskin)

[„Sprich weiter.“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894738#workskin)


	6. Ich muss hier weg!

Zweifelnd ließ er den Blick über die spärliche Ausstattung schweifen. Jetzt, wo er genauer hinschaute, verdeutlichte sich ihm die mindere Qualität der eingebauten „Möbel“, deren wackliger und ausgesprochen schäbiger Zustand leichte Abscheu in ihm hervorrief. Vor allem, weil blinde, gesprungene und flächenweise herausgebrochene blaugraue Bodenfliesen den wenig erstrebenswerten Verdacht hervorriefen, sich in einem ursprünglich sowieso schon billigen, inzwischen aber wirklich völlig abgewrackten Abort zu befinden. Das unkomfortable Schlafbrett hingegen sah aus wie nachträglich hinzugefügt – extra für ihn, so zumindest eine Möglichkeit, die jedoch sehr wahrscheinlich war angesichts der Umstände. Die Kidnapper hatten einen Raum, der nicht zum Festhalten einer Person gedacht war, schlichtweg aufgerüstet. Ein leises, vorsichtiges Klopfen an die Tür – er wollte ihre Beschaffenheit testen, nicht unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen – bestätigte ihm den ersten Eindruck: mit dieser Barrikade hatte man sich besonders große Mühe gegeben.

 

Sie hatten ihn gezielt in diesem bestimmten Raum eingesperrt. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Er befand sich an einem Ort, an dem ihn niemand vermutete und ihm höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht zu Hilfe kommen konnte.

 

Die aufkeimende Besorgnis herunterschluckend ging er zurück zum Bett. Sein Hinterkopf hatte angefangen, besonders schmerzhaft zu pochen und zu ziehen. Ein vorsichtiges Tasten förderte ein paar Spuren getrocknetes Blut an den Fingern zum Vorschein und ihm wurde langsam klar, wie das „Mittel“, mit dem man ihn ins Land der Träume befördert hatte, ausgesehen haben musste: ein kräftiger Schlag mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. So unangenehm die Folgen eines derartigen Vorgehens auch sein mochten, hatte es den Vorteil, dass die Wirkung früher oder später verflogen sein würde. Er hatte sich bereits ausgiebig ausgeschlafen, wenn er die Schmerzen ignorierte, würde er sich also bald wieder relativ zielsicher bewegen können.

 

Trotzdem konnte er sein Gesicht nicht ganz am Verziehen hindern, als er die Weste von den Schultern gleiten ließ und die Anspannung diverser Muskeln einen weiteren Blitz bis in seinen Nacken jagte. Er drehte das Kleidungsstück um und legte es mit der Innenseite aufgeschlagen aufs Bett. Mit höchster Konzentration begann er anschließend, das Futter mit sicheren Handgriffen abzutasten.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten stöhnte er leise.

 

All seine Geheimtaschen waren leer. Sie hatten jedes Abwehrobjekt, jedes Heilmittel, jeden Dietrich gefunden, der in den Tiefen des dicken, weichen Stoffs versteckt gewesen war. Wer immer seine unbekannten Häscher auch waren, sie waren mit denselben Wassern gewaschen wie er und seine Sicherheitsabteilung.

 

Kein gutes Zeichen.

 

Nachdenklich zog er die Weste wieder an, jede zusätzliche Lage Kleidung konnte ab jetzt schützend wirken. Dass er lebte, musste nichts heißen. Es garantierte ihm nicht, dass sie ihn nicht töten wollten, nur dass sie ihn noch nicht töten wollten. Dass sie ihn hergebracht und geduldig auf sein Erwachen gewartet hatten, bedeutete lediglich, dass sie noch etwas mit ihm vorhatten. Alles hing nun davon ab, ob sie ihm ihre Gesichter zu zeigen bereit waren oder nicht, denn dann wusste er mit Sicherheit, mit welcher nahen Zukunft er es zu tun bekam.

 

Und wenn er die knackenden, klirrenden Geräusche, die soeben an der Tür ertönten, richtig deutete, würde er seine Antworten schon sehr bald bekommen.

 

Tatsächlich schwang sie gleich darauf leise auf – kein Quietschen oder Knarren, was ein Öffnen verraten könnte, vermerkte er im Stillen – und hindurch traten zwei kräftig aussehende, mit Pistolen bewaffnete Männer, vor der Schwelle stand ein weiterer, der ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen anstierte.

 

Sie trugen keine Maskierung.

 

Rufusʼ Mundwinkel hob sich in einem ironischen, kaum merklichen Schmunzeln. Nicht unmerklich genug, denn einer der Neuankömmlinge verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und brüllte ihn an, was so witzig wäre. „Lass ihn in Ruhe“, kam es spöttisch von der Tür und er vermerkte den dritten im Bunde als den Anführer – oder zumindest als vorerst obersten der Hierarchie, schließlich war nicht abzusehen, wie viele Mitglieder diese Gruppe noch aufwies, „er braucht seine Haut noch für nachher.“ Er nickte auf den Flur hinaus und die beiden anderen packten Rufus an den Armen, um ihn unsanft mit sich aus dem Raum zu ziehen. So unsanft gar, dass er draußen, kaum dass die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, über die eigenen Füße stolperte und fast zu Boden gegangen wäre, hätten sie ihn nicht mit blumigen Schimpfworten alsbald wieder empor gezerrt. „Kein zusätzlicher Riegel“, hatte ihm die kleine Finte eingebracht und er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Wenn er es also schaffte, das Schloss zu knacken, stellte zumindest die Tür kein Hindernis mehr dar.

 

Mit steigendem Widerwillen studierte er unauffällig die Umgebung. Halb in Schatten liegende Tunnel, nur spärlich von teils flackernden Funzeln erhellt, breite, seichte Kanäle mit dreckigem, stinkendem Wasser, ab und zu Rattennester, die erst quiekend davon flitzten, wenn die Schritte zu nah an sie herankamen. Sie hatten ihn in die Kanalisation gebracht und beachtete er den niedrigen Stand des ekelerregend träge fließenden Abwassers, lag der Abschnitt in einem Teil der Stadt, der so gut wie verlassen war. Da er vorerst keinen Grund zu einer anderen Annahme hatte, vermutete er, dass es sich bei dieser Stadt, wenn nicht um Edge, so noch immer um Midgar handeln musste. Aber vielleicht floss auch ein gewisses Maß an Hoffnung mit ein, denn ansonsten würde seine Rettung für die Turks um ein Vielfaches schwieriger werden. Sofern sie sich überhaupt schon auf die Rettung begeben hatten.

 

Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich waren sie bereits unterwegs. Anderes zu denken behinderte nur seine Entscheidungskraft. Die Frage war, ob er auf sie warten oder ihnen so weit es ihm möglich war entgegenkommen sollte.

 

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten – er hatte nicht immer aufmerksam mitzählen können – Ziehen, Murren und Herumschubserei, trat der Anführer eine weitere, weitaus weniger frisch aussehende Tür auf und packte Rufus am Kragen, um ihn mit Nachdruck zu einem stabilen Holzstuhl zu zerren und ihn darauf niederzudrücken.

 

Während er ihm anschließend die Handgelenke auf den Rücken drehte und sie mit Handschellen sicherte, fiel Rufusʼ Blick auf den Platz gegenüber, auf dem ein weiterer muskulöser Mann hockte, etwas älter als er, und ihn mit überschlagenen Beinen grinsend musterte. Zwischen ihnen stand ein einfacher Tisch, auf dem ein Wust von Dokumenten verstreut lag. Er erkannte das Logo seiner Firma, aktuell wie ehemalig, auf den Briefköpfen. „Präsident Shinra“, begrüßte der Fremde ihn mit einem Extraschuss Ironie, „Wie schön, Sie in unserer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen!“

 

Der bisherige Anführer rückte in den Hintergrund seines Verstands, um Platz für den neuen zu machen.

 

Von diesen Leuten mit „Rufus“ angesprochen zu werden, hätte ihm Brechreiz verursacht, und so ignorierte er den verhassten Vergleich mit seinem Vater und spielte das Spiel mit: „Sie kennen mich also? Dann haben Sie mir einen entscheidenden Schritt voraus, Mr. ...“ „Kunsel Oaks“, kam die Antwort ohne zu zögern und ohne irgendetwas verbergen zu wollen und Rufus verwarf den letzten Zweifel an der Unmöglichkeit jedweder friedlicher Einigung. Wenn sie tatsächlich solche Profis waren, für die er sie einstufte, mussten sie sich bestens über ihn informiert haben und nun davon ausgehen, dass er die Indizien zu verstehen und zusammenzusetzen in der Lage war.

 

Diese Leute wollten eine Botschaft vermitteln – und diese Botschaft lautete Angst. Er sollte sie fürchten und dann würde er sterben.

 

Pikiert verzog er das Gesicht zu einer störrischen Grimasse. Den einen Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun und den anderen so schwer wie möglich machen.

 

„Ich verstehe, Mr. Oaks“, erwiderte er nicht minder sicher im Tonfall und vertraute darauf, dass auch Kunsel die Implikation begriff, „Und womit kann ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden behilflich sein? Ich bin sicher, eine Terminanfrage wäre für uns alle die praktischere Methode gewesen als diese ... überraschende Vorladung.“ „Praktisch vielleicht, da stimme ich zu“, lachte sein Gegenüber amüsiert, „aber es hätte wohl schwerlich zum selben Ergebnis geführt. Ich meine, hätten Sie uns wirklich in Ihren sicherlich recht gut gefüllten Terminplan aufgenommen, wären wir bei Ihnen vorstellig geworden mit dem Anliegen ‚Herr Präsident, wir erpressen Sie hiermit um eine halbe Milliarde Gil und wenn das Geld nicht innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden auf unserem Konto eingegangen ist, machen wir Sie einen Kopf kürzer‘?“

 

„... Unwahrscheinlich.“

 

„Eben.“

 

Das war alles? Eine Erpressung um schnöden Mammon? Keine Rache für tote oder verletzte Familie oder Freunde? Kein Vorwurf der Tyrannei? Nicht mal der Versuch, den Planeten vor Shinras zerstörerischen Machenschaften zu retten? Es war beinahe bekümmernd simpel.

 

Als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen und sich belustigtes Erstaunen ob seiner nicht gut genug unterdrückten Enttäuschung auf Kunsels Gesicht ausbreitete, fragte Rufus ehrlich interessiert: „Warum ausgerechnet eine halbe? Warum keine ganze oder noch mehr?“ „Jesses, Sie verstehen es wirklich, unbeabsichtigt anzugeben“, lachte der Mann, winkte dann aber gleichgültig ab, „Eine halbe reicht völlig. Wir wollen ja nicht zu unvernünftig erscheinen.“ Die Behauptung überzeugte Rufus nicht im geringsten, aber während er noch über die Bedeutung des Betrags nachgrübelte, wies Kunsel einen der Männer an, die hinter ihm standen: „Nun, nachdem das geklärt ist, wollen wir dann zum angenehmen Teil des Abends übergehen?“ Und dann wurde er auf gröbste Weise aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich ihm etwas Kaltes, Schmales in den Nacken legte und ein Schmerz, intensiver als jeder Anfall von Geostigma, durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Er stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, zur Hälfte bestehend aus der heillosen Überraschung.

 

Dies reichte seinen Häschern vorerst, denn der Druck des Objekts verschwand und er fiel atemlos vornüber, nur auf den Stuhl gehalten durch seine an die Lehne gefesselten Arme. Kalter Schweiß manifestierte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und lief ihm die Stirn hinab, seine Pupillen huschten zu dem Geräusch von schweren Schritten, die an ihm vorbei zu seinem Gegenüber schlenderten. Der Angreifer stellte sich neben Kunsel und tippte die verwendete Waffe grinsend wiederholt in eine Handfläche. Eine Waffe, die Rufus nur zu bekannt vorkam.

 

War das Renos Elektrostock?

 

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und er richtete ihn auf Kunsel, nicht ganz fähig, die aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken: „Was ist mit dem Besitzer von dem Ding passiert?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte indifferent mit den Schultern: „Tja, wer weiß? Ich merke mir nicht das Schicksal jeden Arschlochs, das ich auf meinem Weg über den Haufen schieße. Warum? Freund von Ihnen?“ Rufus schnaubte mit so unverhohlener Abscheu, dass es sich selbst für ihn glaubhaft anhörte: „Mitnichten. Seine Ausbildung hat die Firma nur eine Stange Geld gekostet. Wäre schade um das Ergebnis.“ Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. Doch dann setzte Kunsel beide Füße auf den Boden, lehnte sich vor und sah ihm feixend direkt ins Gesicht: „Ein Jammer. Ich glaube nämlich, dass Sie den Gedanken an einen guten Freund schon sehr bald mehr als schätzen dürften. Wollen wir dann endlich anfangen, die Übergabe zu verhandeln?“

 

\---

 

Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete Rufus mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem kalten Steinboden, gleich darauf hörte er hinter sich die schwere Tür zu seinem Gefängnis zugehen. Hier erlaubte er sich endlich aufzuatmen.

 

Eine ganze Weile blieb er keuchend liegen, das unwesentliche Zittern, das ihn zuvor geschüttelt hatte, mit jeder Sekunde Erleichterung zunehmend. Jede Stelle seines Körpers brannte entweder, dort, wo sie den Elektrostock angelegt oder zugeschlagen hatten, oder kribbelte unangenehm vom immer wieder durchgefahrenen Strom. Ein unglücklicher Sturz quer über den Tisch, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, seine Unterschrift unter das Erpresserschreiben zu setzen, hatte ihm zudem einen geprellten Arm beschert.

 

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er sich gerne auf der Stelle der Erschöpfung ergeben und wäre an Ort und Stelle bewusstlos geworden.

 

Aber er wusste es besser, und so saugte er noch einmal besonders tief die Luft ein, auch wenn er schon bessere als die am Boden eines Abwasserkanals geschnuppert hatte, gab sich dann einen Ruck und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er gestattete sich einen Anflug von Stolz. Die erste Sitzung hatte er überstanden. Leider wusste er nur zu gut, worin die Anforderung bei Folter wirklich bestand: dem sich kontinuierlich wiederholenden Tropfen, der selbst besonders entschlossene Steine höhlen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken fing sein Herz an, schneller und unregelmäßiger zu schlagen und er presste zähneknirschend eine Hand auf die Brust.

 

Noch nicht. Noch war es zu früh, in Panik auszubrechen. Noch standen Optionen offen, die genutzt werden wollten.

 

Er zwang den Kopf in den Nacken und dachte an sein letztes besonders erfolgreiches Geschäft. An das letzte Meeting mit Reeve, an dem sie tatsächlich über denselben Witz hatten lachen können. An das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück mit den Turks. Atmete tief ein und aus. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Erst nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich der Pulsschlag wieder, aber zumindest konnte man sich auf Verdots Anti-Stress-Training nach wie vor verlassen.

 

Blinzelnd starrte er an die Decke. Wenn er sich dem nächsten Tropfen entziehen wollte, musste er so schnell so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und seine Entführer bringen. Ein weiteres freundliches Gespräch mit Kunsel würde er auf keinen Fall freiwillig über sich ergehen lassen. Die Frage, ob er auf die Turks warten sollte, erübrigte sich damit.

 

Endlich stemmte er sich ächzend in die Höhe, die Nachwirkungen der rüden Behandlung auf ein erträgliches Maß abgeklungen. Das Ärgerlichste war, dass sie ihm nicht einmal Fragen gestellt hatten, die er sich zu beantworten geweigert hatte. Hauptsächlich war es darum gegangen, wen er mit dem Überweisen des Geldes beauftragen würde und dass sie nicht erlauben würden, dass die Turks irgendetwas bei der Übergabe zu bestimmen hatten. Allerdings hatte er unter den zahlreichen Dokumenten, die auf dem Tisch versammelt gewesen waren, eine Menge unbestätigter Anfragen bei seinen Banken erspäht. Damit hatten sie ihn nicht behelligt, doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie noch auf der Aufgabenliste standen.

 

Sie versuchten, sich über den wahren Stand seiner Finanzen zu erkundigen, was sie ohne seine Einwilligung natürlich niemals schaffen würden. Die halbe Milliarde war wie erwartet nur ein Köder – sie wollten alles, den ersten Teil so auffällig wie möglich, um den zweiten heimlich einstreichen zu können, wenn seine gesamte Sicherheitsabteilung mit dem Auffinden seiner Leiche beschäftigt war.

 

Eine plötzliche Welle Übelkeit überkam ihn und er schaffte es noch zur Toilette, in die er sich heftig erbrach. Da er kaum gegessen hatte, spuckte er nicht mehr als Magensäure, aber die Krämpfe ließen auch die anderen Wunden wieder aufflammen. Ja, alles tat weh, trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass diese Gruppe eine persönliche Vendetta gegen ihn hegte. Dafür war ihre Gewalt zu sadistisch gewesen, zu wenig von blindem Zorn und mehr von schadenfreudiger Planmäßigkeit getrieben. Es hatte mehr wie ein Sport für gelangweilte Jugendliche gewirkt, einer Suche nach Herausforderung. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht ihre erste Entführung darstellte – lediglich ihr bisheriges Magnum Opus.

 

Und sie hatten ihn mehr als genug verärgert, um ihnen diesen Coup zu verderben.

 

Zum zweiten Male strich er sich die Weste ab, ging in eine Ecke, in der eine Überwachungskamera hing und warf das Kleidungsstück seufzend über die Linse. Einen Versuch war es wert. Entweder es gelang oder nicht. Wenn es gelang, war er einen Schritt weiter, wenn nicht, würden sie ihm vermutlich weitaus größere Schmerzen zufügen, aber in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht umbringen. Noch brauchten sie ihn, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Damit fuhren seine Finger in den Aufschlag seines Hemds und förderten eine flache Gilmünze zutage, die er bei dem theatralischen Sturz im Verhörzimmer unbemerkt hatte mitgehen lassen. Er hatte seinen Arm opfern müssen, aber zumindest hatte er nun irgendetwas, was er als provisorisches Werkzeug verwenden konnte.

 

Er gönnte sich ein kurzlebiges Grinsen, mahnte sich jedoch gleich darauf, dass es zum Triumphieren noch empfindlich früh war.

 

Im Überwachungsraum brach derweil rege Nervosität aus. „Ich sagte, setz dich wieder hin“, herrschte ein älterer Mann einen jüngeren, unerfahreneren an, „Das ist ein Köder, Herrgott nochmal, wie oft denn noch?! Willst du unbedingt so einem verdammten Sesselfurzer in die Falle gehen?!“ „Aber was, wenn er ausbricht?!“, ranzte der Junge zurück, „Kunsel hat gesagt, der sei gerissen wie ein Fuchs!“ „Kunsel hat auch gesagt, dass der Raum absolut ausbruchssicher ist“, kam die lapidare Antwort, „Es sei denn natürlich, irgendein Vollidiot macht ohne schwerwiegenden Grund die Tür auf!“ Erst herrschte verdutztes Schweigen, doch dann: „Naja, vielleicht hast du recht.“

 

„Klar hab ich recht! Der kommt da schon nicht einfach raus.“

 

Wieder schwiegen beide, doch das Hirn des Jungen lief auf Höchstleistung. „Aber was“, begann er nach mehreren Minuten wieder zögerlich, „wenn es nicht ‚einfach‘ ist, aber er es trotzdem irgendwie schafft?“ „Und wie soll das ‚Irgendwie‘ aussehen?“, stöhnte der Ältere, „Er hat doch nichts, gar nichts!“

 

„Aber irgendeinen Grund muss er doch haben, die Kamera zu verdecken!“

 

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht muss er kacken?!“

 

„Aber so riskiert er doch erst recht, dass wir rein stürmen und ihn in runtergelassenen Hosen erwischen!“

 

„Meine Fresse. Das war ein Witz, du selten dämlicher Schwachkopf. Ich sagte bereits, das ist ein Köder!“

 

„Ich weiß! ... Aber was, wenn er uns das nur denken lassen will?“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Ich meine, was ist, wenn wir hier sitzen und denken ‚Pah, du listiger Hund trickst uns nicht aus‘ und unterdessen kriegt er es doch irgendwie hin, die Tür aufzumachen?“

 

„...“

 

„Ich meine, du hast selbst gesagt, er ist ein Sesselfurzer! Und er ist vollkommen unbewaffnet! Also selbst wenn er uns anlockt, was kann er schon gegen uns ausrichten? Also ... vielleicht erhofft er sich durch das Anlocken ja genau das – dass wir eben nicht nachsehen ...“

 

Rufus horchte zufrieden auf, als der Schlüssel im Schloss rasselte und die lästige Barrikade keine Sekunde darauf aufsprang. Einer der Entführer trat vorsichtig ein, sah sich misstrauisch um und brummte auf seinen betont erstaunten Blick hin warnend: „Warum hast du die Kamera abgedeckt?“ Rufus lächelte ihn freundlich an: „Oh, kein besonderer Grund. Ich musste für eine Weile die sanitären Anlagen in Gebrauch nehmen und wie Sie vielleicht verstehen werden, war mir eine Beobachtung dabei ziemlich unangenehm.“ Er schüttelte betont das Wasser von den Händen, die er sich eben noch im Waschbecken gespült hatte. „Aber wenn es Sie dermaßen aufwühlt“, begann er dann und machte einen Schritt auf die Ecke zu, „kann ich natürlich-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Mann richtete seine Pistole auf ihn: „Oh nein, du wirst da nicht mehr dran rumfummeln! Bleib wo du bist und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!“ Er stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür zurück ins Schloss und marschierte verstimmt brummelnd zur Kamera. Dort verwandelte sich das Brummeln bald in leises Fluchen, als er merkte, dass die Weste nicht nur über der Linse lag, sondern fest darum geknotet war und er diesen Knoten nicht mit ein paar leichten Zupfern gelöst bekam: „Himmelarschundzwirn, was hast du Mistkerl dir dabei-“

 

Hätte er seinem Gefangenen bei dieser ausgesprochen guten Frage nicht den Rücken zugekehrt, hätte er die Antwort in dem Moment gewusst, in dem Rufus die Toilettenschüssel emporstemmte und sie im hohen Bogen mit mehr Einfluss von Gravitation als Eigenleistung auf seinen unbedarften Hinterkopf niederschmettern ließ. Das Gewicht war so groß, dass der Präsident sich nicht die Mühe machen musste, noch einmal zuzuschlagen – ein auf die Hälfte reduzierter Kopf war Hinweis genug auf das sicher erfolgte Ableben des Besitzers.

 

Rufus atmete tief durch, sich gleichzeitig Schweiß und Blutspritzer von der Stirn wischend. Die Toilettenschüssel war schwerer abzumontieren gewesen als gedacht, noch dazu mit einem derart behelfsmäßigen Schraubenzieher und er hätte sie nach all der Mühe und in seiner derzeitigen Kondition fast nicht mehr hochbekommen. Ein Glück, dass es sich nicht um das massivste Modell auf dem Markt gehandelt hatte. Aber Verzweiflung bescherte offensichtlich doch mehr Kräfte, als er sich je vorgestellt hätte. Auf jeden Fall war das Geschoss mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zersprungen und er hoffte inständig, dass der Raum die Geräusche ausreichend gedämmt hatte. Flink durchsuchte er die Taschen des Toten und fand neben sinnlosen Krimskrams die Pistole sowie den Schlüssel zur Zelle. Damit konnte er endlich-

 

Ein weiteres Rasseln ertönte und er stand schneller mit der Waffe im Anschlag an der Wand hinter der Tür gepresst als der Komplize ins Zimmer treten konnte. „He“, hörte er unsicher, „hast du es schon-“ Auch dieser Satz wurde abgeschnitten, als der Neuankömmling die Bescherung sah und mit einem Schrei das Dümmste tun konnte, was in einer solchen Situation möglich war. Er lief los und auf seinen Kollegen zu, ohne die Umgebung zu sichern. Rufus schob hinter ihm leise die Tür zu, den Knall des folgenden Schusses schluckte der Raum. Der zweite Entführer ging in den Rücken getroffen mit einem weiteren Schrei nieder, sich stöhnend und wimmernd am Boden wälzend. Rufus wanderte in Gedanken versunken zu ihm hin. Sie benutzten keine Schalldämpfer, ein weiteres sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich in einer Gegend befand, in der er nicht auf Hilfe hoffen konnte. Und das war äußerst schlecht für ihn, denn das erste deutlich vernehmbare Gefecht würde die ganze Gruppe aufschrecken und auf seine Spuren führen.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie viele es waren. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Er wusste nicht, wo seine Turks waren.

 

Er wusste so vieles nicht von allem, was ihm einen Hauch Menschlichkeit erlaubt hätte. Und so zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Schultern, zielte dem panisch zu ihm emporblickenden Jungen mitten zwischen die Augen und drückte ab.

 

Seufzend durchsuchte er auch die Taschen dieser Leiche und fand zu seiner großen Freude zwei zusätzliche Magazine. Nun, dachte er bei sich, es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatten zwar länger diskutiert als er einberechnet hatte, sie schienen nicht so dumm wie gewöhnliche Handlanger gewesen zu sein, doch er war frei. Oder zumindest so frei, sein Gefängnis verlassen zu können.

 

Abschätzend musterte er den vor sich liegenden Toten. Der Ältere war zu groß für ihn gewesen, aber dieser hier hatte in etwa seine Statur. Es hätte nichts gebracht, sich seine Klamotten anzueignen, nur bei Uniformen hätte ein Täuschungsversuch eventuell Früchte getragen. Aber etwas davon konnte ihm trotzdem weiterhelfen. Geschwind zog er ihm die Stiefel aus und probierte sie an. Die Passform war nicht ganz korrekt, sie waren zu weit an manchen und drückten wiederum an anderen Stellen, doch Bedürftige durften nicht wählerisch sein. Unpassende Schuhe schützten noch immer besser vor den Unbequemlichkeiten der Umwelt als bloße Socken.

 

Er richtete sich auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, um nach rechts und links zu spähen. Niemand sonst kam nach dem Rechten sehen, was ihm sagte, dass diese beiden die einzigen im Überwachungsraum gewesen sein mussten. Möglicherweise war ihm also für eine Weile Luft gegönnt.

 

Es musste einen Ausgang geben in diesem Irrgarten aus düsteren, stinkenden Tunneln. Und in einem Kanalsystem hingen auch ab und zu Wegweiser und Karten, um den Arbeitern die Orientierung zu erleichtern. Nun hieß es nur zu hoffen, dass Kunsel und seine Leute nicht vorausschauend genug gewesen waren, gegen eine Nutzung durch eventuell ausbrechende Präsidenten Maßnahmen ergriffen zu haben. Kanaldeckel waren in der Regel sowieso schon verschlossen, zusätzliche Sicherungen würden eine Öffnung unmöglich machen. Zudem war es gut möglich, dass sich in diesem Labyrinth Monster herumtrieben. Ihren Teil hatte die Bande offenbar gereinigt, doch sollte er sich zu weit ab verlaufen, konnte er zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

 

Er lief eine ganze Weile, zu seiner großen Erleichterung hier und da tatsächlich Karten an den feuchten Wänden findend. Trotzdem war eine Navigation schwierig und zeitraubend und mit jeder Minute Irrweg, praktisch mit jedem Schritt, der ein bisschen zu laut durch die hallende Akustik drang, geriet er mehr in Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Und die wenigen Kanaldeckel, die er fand, erwiesen sich ebenfalls bei eingehender Überprüfung als fest verschlossen.

 

_‚Nicht aufgeben. Nicht anhalten. Weitergehen. Augen offenhalten.‘_

 

Verdot hatte nie viele Worte mit ihm gewechselt, die meisten, die er gehört hatte, waren nicht an ihn, sondern an die zahllosen namenlosen Turks in Ausbildung gerichtet gewesen. Aber Rufus hatte sie mitbekommen, wann immer er die Abteilung für allgemeine Angelegenheiten zu Zwecken seiner Schießübungen aufgesucht hatte. Und er hatte sie sich eingeprägt ganz einfach deshalb, weil sie nicht nur den Kadetten Mut gegeben hatten. Nicht dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte.

 

„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?“, fragte er den ehemaligen Chef-Turk im Stillen. Was hätte Verdot getan – und wann wäre der Punkt erreicht gewesen, an dem er aufgegeben hätte? Resigniert blickte Rufus zu einem weiteren Deckel empor, bei dem er schon ohne die dazugehörige Leiter zu besteigen erkannte, dass er versperrt war. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn seufzend. Die Karte in der Nähe verriet ihm weder Neues noch Nützliches. Sein Körper wurde zusehends schwächer, beschwert durch die stetigen Enttäuschungen.

 

Und plötzlich hörte er lautes, erregtes Gebrüll in der Ferne. Sie hatten sein Verschwinden bemerkt.

 

Er schnaubte verärgert. Wenn Kunsel wirklich so gut war wie angenommen, würde er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Sorgen machen. Er würde nur ruhig eine sorgfältige Suche befehlen und sie würden ihn in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde gefunden haben. War dies also der Zeitpunkt, aufzugeben?

 

Nein, sagte sich Rufus und marschierte eilig, aber so leise wie möglich weiter. Und wenn er es auch nur noch zu einem einzigen weiteren Deckel schaffen sollte, auch wenn dieser Deckel ebenfalls verschlossen sein sollte, auch wenn sie ihn von der verdammten Leiter herunter zerrten, er würde nicht aufgeben.

 

_‚Solltest du die Gelegenheit dafür bekommen: Lauf. Lauf so schnell und weit weg, wie du kannst. Bleib nicht stehen, renn um dein Leben, renn als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her. Schinde Zeit, so viel wie du kannst, damit wir eine größere Chance haben, dich rechtzeitig zu finden.‘_

 

Tsengs Worte hallten in seinem Geist wider. Diese Worte waren nicht an irgendwelche unwissenden Kollegen gerichtet gewesen. Diese Worte gehörten ganz ihm. Worte, dazu gedacht, ihn im Ernstfall am Leben zu halten, nach jahrelanger Gefangenschaft durch denselben Mann geäußert, der ihn festgehalten hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz nur für ihn. Tseng wusste wirklich, wie man einen einsamen, nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzenden Jungen an sich band. Obwohl er wiederum alles von Verdot gelernt hatte. Der Unterschied war, dass Verdot niemals die Notwendigkeit gehabt hatte, ihn an sich zu binden.

 

Rufus hatte seit langem keine so starke Sehnsucht nach Hause verspürt wie in diesem Augenblick, aus mehr als den offensichtlichen Gründen.

 

Der Lärm kam näher. Hatten sie Hunde, einfach nur unverschämtes Glück, ihm schon jetzt auf die Spur gekommen zu sein oder hatte er einfach nur weniger Strecke zurückgelegt als angenommen? Erneut musste er sein Herz mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen an Ruhe gewöhnen, diesmal tat er es im Laufen.

 

Ruhe. Das war jetzt das Wichtigste. Ruhe und Konzentration.

 

Endlich erreichte er den angepeilten Deckel und wagte für wenige Sekunden nicht, den Blick zu heben. Danach benötigte er weitere Sekunden, um die Lage zu begreifen.

 

Der Deckel war abgesperrt. Mit einem einfachen Vorhängeschloss.

 

Sein Verstand schien kurz ausgesetzt zu haben, denn er hatte bereits einen Schuss auf die rostige Kette abgegeben, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er verfehlte zweimal, dem nervtötenden Zittern seiner Hände geschuldet, doch der dritte Schuss zerfetzte die Kette in Einzelteile und er kletterte schneller die Sprossen der Leiter empor, als er selbst nachvollziehen konnte.

 

Der schwere Deckel rührte sich kaum, ließ sich nur ein winziges Stück anheben. Es war nicht so, dass er noch auf irgendeine andere Weise beschwert wurde, Rufus war einfach nur zu schwach. Sein Arm schmerzte durch den ausgeübten Druck höllisch, seine Zähne knirschten, während er sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen das Hindernis stemmte.

 

Plötzlich umfasste etwas seinen Knöchel und Gänsehaut brach an seinem ganzen Körper aus, als er hinunter sah und einen breit grinsenden Kerl auf dem unteren Teil der Leiter entdeckte, dessen Hand sich fest um das Gelenk gewunden hatte. Wann und von wo war der hergekommen? Rufus konnte sich noch gerade eben umsehen und feststellen, dass sie alleine waren, ehe ein Ruck ihn von der Leiter im freien Fall zu Boden beförderte. Im ersten Moment sah er nur Sterne, begleitet von heftigem Husten. Er vernahm Lachen irgendwo über sich und sah notdürftig zu seinem Häscher auf, der noch immer genauso belustigt dreinschaute wie zuvor und sich nun siegessicher zu einer der etwas entfernt liegenden Tunnelgabelungen umdrehte.

 

„HEY! KOMMT HER, ICH HAB DEN KLEINEN DRECKSKERL GEF-“

 

Er wusste nicht, warum ihn dieser Mann dermaßen unterschätzt hatte, warum er sich abgewandt hatte von jemandem, den er kurz zuvor noch eine Pistole abfeuern gehört haben musste. Es war ihm auch egal. So viel Dummheit musste bestraft werden und er schätzte, eine Kugel quer durch den Hals war wohl Strafe genug. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, dem nur noch schwach röchelnden Gegner den Rest zu geben, sondern taumelte eiligst wieder auf die Leiter zu. Dabei stieß sein Fuß an eine kleine Ampulle, die dem Sterbenden aus der Tasche gefallen war und er hob sie stirnrunzelnd auf.

 

Ein Elixier.

 

Erst Kichern, dann Lachen, fast manisch, sicher aber zumindest eine Spur hysterisch entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er die Flasche ohne zu zögern entkorkte und das Gebräu in einem Zug hinunterschluckte. Die Wirkung erfolgte umgehend. Ein Großteil der Schmerzen ebbte sofort ab, leichtere Wunden und Verbrennungen hellten auf, das Kribbeln in allen Gliedmaßen verschwand und was das Wichtigste war, sein Verstand klarte signifikant auf.

 

Die anrückenden Verfolger sahen gerade noch Rufusʼ Beine durch die offene Luke entschlüpfen.

 

Draußen schob Rufus den Deckel mühevoll zurück in Position, erschoss einen Entführer, der ihn direkt wieder anhob und trat einen naheliegenden genügend großen Teil Schutt auf den Ausgang, sodass er nach einigen lauten Klopfern, Hämmern und Fluchen hörte, wie sich die Meute davon entfernte. Sie mussten keinen anderen suchen, sie wussten, wo sich der nächste befand und hatten mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch die Mittel, ihn zu öffnen.

 

Er rannte los.

 

Im Hinterkopf hatte er beiläufig festgestellt, dass es helllichter Tag war, was seine Flucht erleichtern würde, aber auch ihre Verfolgung. Er konnte nicht voraussehen, wo sie auftauchen würden und er kannte sich im zerstörten Midgar, was er an den traurigen Überresten des Shinra-Turms in der Ferne erkennen konnte, nicht besonders gut aus.

 

Schon sehr bald konnte er auch wieder zuverlässig lautes Geschrei und schnelle Schritte vernehmen und ihm entfuhr ein lautes Fluchen.

 

_‚Wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst, versteck dich. Versteck dich schnell und versteck dich gut. Unangebrachter Stolz ist in einer gefährlichen Situation inakzeptabel.‘_

 

Unangebracht oder nicht, es drehte Rufus den Magen um, Tsengs Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und irgendwann Wer-weiß-wo gefunden zu werden wie ein wimmerndes Kleinkind unter der Bettdecke auf der Flucht vor den Monstern im Schrank. Doch er musste zugeben, dass echtes Kidnapping um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher war als der irrationale Glaube an nicht existente Schattenwesen. Und wenn er ihm nicht gehorcht hätte, hätte Tseng sich außerordentlich unangenehme Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen einfallen lassen, die ihn in peinlichere Situationen bugsieren konnten als der Ingebrauchnahme eines angemessenen Verstecks.

 

Sein Blick glitt zurück zum Shinra-Turm. Sie gingen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit davon aus, dass es ihn auf der Suche nach Sicherheit zu einer gewohnten Umgebung zog. Deshalb war eine Flucht zum Turm keine gute Idee. Es sei denn, sie wussten, dass er wusste, wie sie dachten. Dann konnte der Turm für eine unbestimmte Zeit der wohl sicherste Platz in ganz Midgar sein, weil sie ihn gerade dort nicht suchten. Es kam letztendlich nur darauf an, wie viele Züge ins Voraus sie planten. Es konnte gefährlich werden, lebensgefährlich sogar, auf der anderen Seite bot dieses Ziel einen entscheidenden Vorteil.

 

Wenn die Turks einen Ort aufsuchen würden, wäre es der Turm. Nicht nur der alten Zeiten wegen, sondern weil er als auffälligster Treffpunkt der ganzen Stadt angesehen werden konnte.

 

Und das musste Kunsel wissen. Ein Aufeinandertreffen der gegnerischen Parteien war unvermeidbar, wenn er sich dort auf die Lauer legte. Das bedeutete, dass Rufus schneller gefunden werden konnte – von den Turks ebenso wie von den Entführern. Und von seinem Geschick hing es ab, wem wer zuerst in die Arme lief.

 

Er bog in eine Seitengasse ab und steuerte geradewegs in Richtung seines ehemaligen Zuhauses.

 

Seine Lunge brannte so sehr, dass er befürchtete, in absehbarer Zeit Blut zu spucken, als er sehr viel später endlich durch die traurigen Überreste des Haupteingangs trat. Immer wieder hatte er auf dem Weg Monstern ausweichen müssen, die die verlassenen Straßen unsicher machten. Einige davon hatte er selbst auf die Gefahr hin, geortet zu werden, bekämpfen müssen und nun war er empfindlich knapp an Munition. Außerdem war er dreimal beinahe über Kunsels Leute gestolpert, hatte sich aber im letzten Moment ihren aufmerksamen Blicken entziehen können.

 

Allerdings konnte es auch sein, dass sie ihn nur in Sicherheit wogen. Alle Gruppen hatten aus vier bis sechs Leuten bestanden, die sich immerhin so leise bewegt hatten, dass er sie erst im letzten Augenblick bemerkt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er weitaus weniger Glück, als er annahm und sie warteten lediglich darauf, dass er aufhörte, wegzulaufen, um dann mit einer größeren Siegchance zuzugreifen. Nun, er würde es wohl alsbald erfahren, schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

 

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, die Turks anzutreffen. Aber das war wohl eine zu optimistische Einstellung gewesen, denn das Gebäude erschien ausgestorben. Tseng musste wissen, dass er es nicht riskieren würde, die oberen Etagen zu erklimmen, solange kein schwerwiegender Grund dafür vorlag – und dieser schwerwiegende Grund hätte eindeutig mehr Krach verursacht als gerade in dem stillen Gemäuer herrschte. Wie lange er wohl noch ungestört bleiben würde?

 

Rufus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er sich nur noch verstecken und warten. Er hatte das letzte bisschen Zeitgefühl verloren, hatte somit keine Ahnung, wie lange sich seine Retter nun bereits auf der Suche nach ihm befinden mussten und deswegen auch nicht, wie nah sie schon vor seiner Entdeckung standen. Eine Welle schaurigen Zitterns überkam ihn, doch er hakte sie ab als Auswirkung der um ihn herum herrschenden niedrigen Temperatur. Seit die Arbeit der Reaktoren eingestellt worden war, hatte sich Midgar mehr und mehr abgekühlt und nun war es in den dunklen Ruinen kälter als irgendwo sonst auf dem Kontinent, vermutlich ausgelöst durch die jahrelang abgesaugte Energie des Planeten.

 

Er wanderte nervös und in höchster Alarmbereitschaft durch das Chaos der Eingangshalle, schlich eilig, aber vorsichtig die Treppen hinauf und huschte in das leicht verborgene Seitenzimmer, in dem einige gerissene Mitarbeiter damals einen kleinen Schwarzmarkt betrieben hatten. Während seiner Zeit als Präsident hatte er dem Geschäft auf Kosten der Firma stets einen Riegel vorschieben wollen, allerdings mit niedriger Priorität, wodurch er es immer wieder vergessen hatte.

 

Als er kurze Zeit später nach fleißiger Suche fünf etwas verstaubte, aber ansonsten hervorragend erhaltene Handgranaten aus der damals neusten von Scarlet entwickelten Serie in Händen hielt, dankte er seiner eigenen Nachsichtigkeit. Die Heilmittel waren verdorben und zum ausgiebigen Zelten würde man ihm kaum Zeit lassen, aber durchschlagskräftige Waffen waren ihm in diesem Augenblick sowieso nützlicher als die schwachen Tränke. Und so steckte er sie ein, kletterte mit nicht gelinder Anstrengung über einige große, in einer Ecke aufgestapelte Kisten und ließ sich ermattet dahinter zu Boden sinken. Leise stöhnend legte er die vom Laufen noch immer brennende Stirn auf den Knien ab und erlaubte es sich, in ein unruhiges, hellhöriges Dösen zu verfallen.

 

Welches jäh unterbrochen wurde, als die Tür mit einem durchdringenden Knarzen aufsprang und leise, langsame Schritte wenige Meter hinter ihm erklangen. Beinahe wäre er vor Schreck ebenfalls aufgesprungen, doch seine Arme hatten sich im Reflex enger um seine Beine gelegt und jede Bewegung im Keim erstickt. Seine Rückseite brannte wie Feuer. Er musste trotz aller Vorsicht eingeschlafen sein. Wie gerne hätte er sich nun gestreckt und gereckt und ausgetestet, ob er sich schnell genug bewegen konnte, um einem Angriff auszuweichen, doch diese Freiheit hatte er dank seiner Dummheit nicht mehr. Kalter Schweiß brach in seinem Nacken aus, während er angestrengt ins Nichts lauschte. Zu wem gehörten die Schritte, die sich zusehends im Raum verteilten?

 

Freund oder Feind?

 

Geräuschlos glitt seine Hand in seine Weste und zog eine der Handgranaten hervor, sein Zeigefinger sich behutsam durch die Öse des Stifts kräuselnd.

 

Und seine Lider senkten sich resigniert, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Schuhe seiner Turks nicht einmal das geringste Geräusch verursacht hätten.

 

In derselben Sekunde dieser Einsicht streckte sich sein Finger und entsicherte die Sprengwaffe. Die Schritte verhallten, kaum dass das leise Klicken die Luft erfüllt hatte, doch die nahe Zukunft zu erkennen bedeutete noch lange nicht, ihr entfliehen zu können. Das bewies Rufus seinen Verfolgern, indem er die Granate mit gar nicht mal energischem Schwung rücklings über die Kisten warf. Jemand schrie einen Satz, der wahrscheinlich ein „In Deckung!“ hatte werden sollen, doch er wurde von der ohrenbetäubenden Detonation geschluckt. Rufus hielt schützend die Arme über den Kopf verschränkt, während Trümmer- und so manch andere Teile über ihn hinweg jagten, wartete einen kurzen Moment die Nachwirkungen ab und hastete dann ohne weiter zu zögern über die nun halb zerstörten Kisten, durch die dichten Staubschwaden hindurch zur Tür hinaus.

 

Dem demolierten Zustand der Aufzugtüren zu urteilen gab es keine Chance, dass sie noch funktionierten. Der Weg weiter nach oben war ihm somit versperrt, wenn er es nicht aus dem Haupteingang hinaus in die kleine Seitengasse und die Feuerleiter hinauf schaffte. Was er stark bezweifelte, als er zu beiden Seiten der breiten Treppen mehrere Männer auf ihn zu hasten sah. Ihren Anführer erspähte er nahe der gläsernen, natürlich längst zerfallenen Lifte, inmitten eines Halbkreises seiner Leute, mit denen er sich anscheinend gerade noch ausgetauscht hatte, von dem Knall jedoch aufgeschreckt worden war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

 

Rufus hegte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Kunsel ihm das Herz aus der Brust schälen würde, sollte er ihn erwischen.

 

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben erwiderte er den jedes nur erdenkbare Unheil wünschenden Blick und zog zwei weitere Granaten hervor. Die Gegner auf den Treppen kamen abrupt zum Stehen, schrien durcheinander und hasteten den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Er entsicherte die Sprengladungen und ließ sie über das Geländer in den Zwischenraum fallen, in dem sich unten beide Treppenabsätze trafen. Selbst von seiner erhöhten Position sah er die Körper noch durch die Luft fliegen. Scarlet hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet bei der Entwicklung dieser unscheinbaren kleinen Tötungsmaschinen.

 

Kunsel war nicht begeistert, so viel konnte er erkennen, als er die Treppen hinab hetzte und an den überlebenden, weil sich rechtzeitig hinter alle möglichen Hindernisse duckenden Entführern vorbei ins Freie rannte. Aber wenn er seine Freunde nicht explodieren sehen wollte, hätte er eben niemanden entführen dürfen. Rufusʼ Mitleid zumindest hätte in eine Espressotasse gepasst.

 

Er wusste, dass er ihnen nicht weiter davonlaufen konnte, nun, da sie ihm so dicht auf den Fersen waren, also entschied er sich, nicht mit Abwehrmaßnahmen zu sparen. Die vierte Granate sprengte alles noch stehende Restgebäude rund um den Eingang in Trümmer, zusätzlich einige Schergen, die sich soeben mit dem Wunsch nach Verfolgung hindurch geschoben hatten. Teile der Decke regneten hinab und versperrten die Löcher, die die zerberstenen Fenster hinterließen. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, alle Ergebnisse seines Angriffs zu studieren, sondern schwang herum, spurtete den nächsten Absatz der Treppen in den Hof hinunter ...

 

Mit einem Schlittern kam er zu einer Vollbremsung.

 

Vom Lärm angelockt, traten Dutzende schwer bewaffnete Leute aus dem Dunkel der Stadt hervor auf das Shinra-Hauptquartier zu. Er schaute gen Himmel. Es war bereits Nacht. Er musste lange geschlafen und ihnen dadurch die Gelegenheit verschafft haben, ungestört zu ihm aufrücken zu können. Nun würde er wahrscheinlich den Preis für seine Unachtsamkeit zahlen müssen und bald einen noch längeren Schlaf genießen können. Wenn man bei unnatürlichem Tod von „Genießen“ sprechen konnte.

 

Um ihn herum wurde Geschrei laut, bellende Befehle, Flüche, triumphaler Jubel, doch er konnte den Blick nicht vom ach so gleichgültigen Sternenhimmel abwenden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in Midgar jemals Sterne bewundert zu haben, die Stadt war zu hell dafür gewesen. Es war ein Zeichen für ihren eigenen Tod und in seinem Kopf regte sich die Frage, ob es sein Schicksal war, an diesem Ort, in seiner endgültig von der Oberfläche des Planeten getilgten Metropole ...

 

Zu sterben.

 

[Verloren.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894780#workskin)

[„Tseng!“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894786#workskin)


	7. Irgendwie kommtʼs mir hier bekannt vor ...

Sehr bekannt sogar, um nicht zu sagen, erschreckend. Und doch wusste er es einfach nicht richtig einzuordnen, wie ein Baustein, der, ins Raster eingefügt, das saftige Klicken vermissen ließ. Rufus fragte sich bei Déjà-vus immer wieder, wie etwas dermaßen vertraut vorkommen konnte, ohne jeglichen Bezug mit der eigenen Person aufzuweisen. Unbekannte Größen gefielen ihm nicht, vor allem, wenn sie persönliche Nachteile für ihn bedeuteten. Und in einer Zelle aufzuwachen, in die er sich nicht freiwillig eingesperrt hatte, fiel eindeutig unter den Begriff „Nachteil“.

 

Er drehte einige behutsame Runden, um seine Belastungsgrenzen auszutesten, die, wie er feststellen musste, nicht sehr hoch waren. Mit diesem schwimmenden Verstand würde er nicht weit kommen, selbst wenn er es irgendwie aus diesem Raum heraus schaffen sollte. Was immer man ihm verabreicht hatte, schien darauf konzipiert zu sein, Menschen hilflos zu machen.

 

Ganz recht, Rufus fühlte sich nicht hilflos – er war es. Und das war ein entscheidender Unterschied im ernsten Fall einer Freiheitsberaubung.

 

Es gab nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise als Waffe benutzt werden konnte, die Einrichtung sorgsam darauf abgestimmt, fantasievolle und höchst kreative Köpfe an der Flucht zu hindern.

 

Es gab nichts, was der Orientierung diente, die Wände offensichtlich schallgedämpft, um verräterische Umgebungsgeräusche auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, keine Sichtmöglichkeiten, die Umgebung überhaupt erst zu bestimmen. Die Größe gerade mal ausreichend, um nicht umgehend in Panik zu verfallen, aber zu klaustrophobischen Tendenzen neigend, wenn das gefangene Individuum damit begann, über sie nachzudenken – nützlich, um subtil von gefährlicheren Gedanken abzulenken.

 

Rufus fühlte sich geschmeichelt, als eine derartige Bedrohung eingestuft worden zu sein. Allerdings bedeutete es mehr Schwierigkeiten, überschätzt zu werden.

 

Er ging zum Becken, sich auf dem kurzen Weg die Weste von den Schultern streifend. Feinstes weißes Behemoth-Leder, äußerst angenehm zu tragen, wenn man drinsteckte, aber steif im Gefühl und alles Erdenkliche abweisend von außen. Diese Eigenschaft machte ein Abtasten nicht immer ganz zuverlässig. Sachte fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Falzen der Innenseite und entnahm einem der flachen, unsichtbaren Geheimfächer, welches von seinen Häschern übersehen worden war, ein kleines Tütchen gräulich-grünen Krauts, in zwei weiteren fand er eine von Rudes maßgefertigten Mini-Rauchbomben und – zum Glück – ein Heilmittel, welches er sofort schluckte. Sein Geist klarte signifikant auf und er konnte sich endlich wieder ohne zu schwanken bewegen. Er rollte die Weste so fest es ging auf, drehte das Wasser auf und hielt sie unter den Strahl, sodass sie sich mit Flüssigkeit vollsog. Schwerer und schwerer wurde sie und als er das Gewicht als angemessen empfand, klickte das Türschloss. Er drehte den Hahn zu und marschierte entschlossen auf den Ausgang zu.

 

Die beiden Männer, die unvorsichtigerweise dachten, ihre Maschinengewehre würden ihnen einen gewissen Handlungsspielraum garantieren, atmeten das aus der Handfläche in ihre Richtung gepustete Loco-Kraut direkt ein und taumelten konfus unverrichteter Dinge rechts und links an ihm vorbei. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er weiter und schwang das aufgerollte Kleidungsstück mit einem kräftigen Ruck empor, um es einem nachrückenden Entführer unters Kinn zu schlagen. Dessen Kopf wurde durch das kiloschwere Gemisch aus totem Drachen und jeder Menge Flüssigkeit mit einem ungesunden Knirschen weit in den Nacken gezwängt und er ging mit einem abgrundtiefen Stöhnen zu Boden. Rufus trat über die Türschwelle und wandte sich in dem hellen, weißen Gang dahinter einer offenstehenden Gittertür zu, hinter der der Gang ums Eck weiterverlief, offenbar leider die einzige Möglichkeit, weiterzukommen. Er hörte schwere, eilige Schritte in seine Richtung hetzen, zog den Sicherungsstift der Rauchbombe und warf sie geradewegs durch die Gitterstreben. Die anrückende Meute rannte direkt in den sich explosionsartig ausbreitenden schwarzen Nebel. Er ließ sie schreiend durcheinander fallen, stapfte unbeeindruckt über einen der am Boden kullernden Körper hinweg und nahm den einzig zu vermutenden Weg. Nur immer einen sicheren Schritt vor den anderen. Nicht zögern.

 

Als sich der Rauch lichtete, fand er sich im Halbkreis mehrerer auf ihn gerichteter Mündungen wieder. Er hielt inne, begutachtete die Lage und lächelte resigniert: „Hm. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde ausreichen. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt wohl tatsächlich zuletzt.“ Seufzend ließ er die Weste fallen und hob fügsam die Hände.

 

„War das wirklich nötig, Rufus? Sie hätten dich mit allem formellen Respekt behandelt, weißt du?“

 

Seine Augen richteten sich auf das Geräusch von Schritten, die von der Seite auf die Gruppe zukamen und Erkenntnis leuchtete darin auf. „Ich empfinde es nicht unbedingt als höflich, in einer kalten Zelle aufzuwachen, in der ich mich nicht erinnere schlafen gelegt zu haben, und von mehreren unfreundlich aussehenden Männern mit scharfen Waffen empfangen zu werden“, entgegnete er trocken, „Wir haben offenbar höchst unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von ‚formellem Respekt‘, Reeve.“ Ohne Aufforderung ließ er die Hände wieder sinken, denn jetzt wusste er, warum ihm die Umgebung dermaßen suspekt vorgekommen war. Es handelte sich um das Untersuchungsgefängnis der WRO, errichtet an einem Außenposten von Edge. Da er oft mit dem Kommandanten der Organisation zusammenarbeitete, kannte er das Interieur von Fotos. Die Erinnerung war nur so unterbewusst gespeichert gewesen, dass er sie ohne zusätzliche Hinweise nicht hatte zuordnen können. Erwartungsvoll legte er den Kopf schief: „Wie kann ich dir helfen? Und bitte sag mir nicht, dass du keinen sehr guten Grund dafür hast, mich gegen meinen Willen eingesperrt zu haben.“

 

„Du hast sie nicht umgebracht, oder?“

 

„Du schmeichelst meinen Fähigkeiten etwas zu sehr.“

 

„Hm.“

 

Mit einem Wink orderte Reeve das Senken der Waffen an, was die umstehenden Soldaten auch bereitwillig befolgten, ohne sich jedoch vom Fleck zu rühren. „Lass uns reden“, erwiderte er statt einer direkten Antwort kühl, „wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte, ehe du diese heillose und vollkommen sinnlose Verwirrung gestiftet hast.“ Er drehte sich um und wies den Weg, seine Untergebenen zogen sich hinter und neben Rufus zusammen, wie Hunde, die das Schaf hinter dem Hirten her zu scheuchen versuchten. Einer von ihnen, zwei Köpfe größer als er selbst und dadurch vielleicht ein wenig zu selbstsicher für das eigene Wohl, hob eine Hand und ließ sie in seiner Lendenwirbelsäule schweben, als wäre er bereit, ihn zu schieben, wagte er der „Einladung“ nicht Folge zu leisten. Rufus bedachte die Soldaten aus den Augenwinkeln, bis sich eine ausreichende Menge von ihnen unter dem prüfenden Blick wand, und wanderte Reeve dann bereitwillig hinterher. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Ihm wurde langsam empfindlich kalt, nur im Hemd und ohne Schuhwerk und er hoffte, dass sein alter Kollege ihm zumindest eine Tasse heißen Kaffee anbieten würde – aus formellem Respekt sozusagen.

 

Diesmal starb die Hoffnung nicht zuletzt, wenn er einen Grund zur Beschwerde hätte angeben müssen, wäre ihm höchstens in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie ihn nicht nach seinen Vorlieben gefragt hatten, denn die dampfende Tasse stand bereits an seinem Ende des schlichten weißen Tisches, auf dessen zugehörigen Plastikstuhl er ungeduldig niedergedrückt wurde, weil es seiner Gemächlichkeit nach Meinung von Reeves Mitarbeitern anscheinend an formellem Respekt mangelte. Misstrauisch beäugte er das Getränk. So sehr er sich auch nach der Wärme und Wirkung sehnte, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass-

 

„Keine Drogen zugesetzt“, ertönte es aus einer Ecke des Raums, ein ordinäres Verhörzimmer, wie er schon beim Eintritt festgestellt hatte. Er sah auf und war zugegebenermaßen überrascht, Vincent Valentine an der Wand angelehnt zu erblicken. Mit einem weiteren seelischen Druckmittel hatte er durchaus gerechnet, rechnete immer noch mit dem obligatorischen Spiel „Guter Bulle, Böser Bulle“, aber er hatte nicht Vincent erwartet, den schwer zu erreichenden Weltenbummler, der sich nicht für triviale Belange interessierte oder von irgendwelchen einschlägigen Gruppen instrumentalisieren ließ. Vielleicht war es seine Reputation als Ex-Turk, die ihn in diese Rolle gedrängt hatte.

 

Reeve, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sich zu setzen und deshalb Rufusʼ zurückhaltende Miene nicht mitbekommen hatte, sah Vincent ebenfalls irritiert an und musterte dann seinen ... Gast. Seufzend ließ er sich niedersinken und faltete die Hände: „Du kannst ihm glauben. Wir sind hier nicht bei Shinra Inc.“ Den Seitenhieb bedachte Rufus nur mit einem tonlosen Schnauben, den Scharfschützen mit einem kurzen Nicken, den ersten Schluck Kaffee mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. Der Boden blieb kalt und man hatte ihm noch immer nicht seine Schuhe wiedergegeben. Was immer Reeve auch vorhatte, er bediente sich aller psychologischen Tricks, die die Firma ihm je beigebracht hatte. Nicht bei Shinra Inc.? Welch eine Ironie.

 

Der Kommandant begutachtete ihn schweigend, ehe er sich mit leicht besorgtem Tonfall erkundigte: „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Aufbauen von Sympathie. Er war also der gute Bulle. Rufus zuckte die Achseln: „Ich hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Kann mir nicht erklären warum, bei so viel formellem Respekt, der unzweifelhaft in die uns umgebende Architektur eingeflossen ist. Aber in der Nacht erschien es mir weitaus schlimmer. Inzwischen geht es mir schon wieder recht gut.“ Dass eine Lage zusätzlicher Kleidung ihn fast rundum zufrieden gestimmt hätte, verschwieg er wohlweislich. Stattdessen nahm er noch einen Schluck Kaffee und genoss die brennende Speiseröhre. „Es tut mir leid“, log Reeve und gestikulierte in unbestimmte Richtungen, „Die Schmerzen kommen wohl vom Narkosemittel und dem etwas unsanften Transport. Die Flucht vor den Turks hat mehr Komplikationen nach sich gezogen, als wir erwartet hatten. Wir mussten die eine oder andere rasche Entscheidung-“ „Warum bin ich hier, Reeve?“, unterbrach Rufus ihn besonnen und ohne erkennbaren formellen Respekt.

 

„... Auf jeden Fall dauerte es eine Weile, bis wir auf sicherem Terrain-“

 

„Warum bin ich hier, Reeve?“

 

„Deshalb konnten wir uns erst halbwegs um deine Blessuren kümmern, als-“

 

„Warum bin ich hier, Reeve?“

 

Er würde das ermüdende Spiel nicht mitspielen. Er würde Reeve erst wieder ein wenig weiter unterhalten, wenn dieser den Grund für die Entführung, für die Haft und für dieses Verhör offen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Und er machte jene Absicht so deutlich, dass selbst dieser begriffsstutzige Stümper sie erkennen musste. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Wache den Griff auf ihr Gewehr verstärken und schmunzelte düster. Sollten sie ruhig gewalttätig werden, es würde nur einige seiner heimlichen Vermutungen bestätigen.

 

Reeve bemerkte seine Mimik und runzelte verärgert die Stirn: „Findest du das lustig, Rufus?“ Der Präsident hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen und bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen: „Meine Güte, Reeve! Fragst du tatsächlich das Entführungsopfer, ob es Spaß an der Angelegenheit empfindet? Du bist kaltblütiger als ich dir je zugetraut hätte!“ Der Kommandant schlug mit beiden Handflächen lautstark auf die Tischplatte: „VERDAMMT, du-“

 

„Reeve.“

 

Vincents dunkle Stimme schnitt durch die angespannte Atmosphäre wie ein inmitten zweier Kontrahenten gewirbeltes Schwert. Reeve hielt inne und musterte seinen Gegenüber, der provokant lächelnd Kaffee schlürfte, ließ sich dann wieder zurücksinken und fuhr sich stöhnend mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Und Rufus fragte noch einmal, abschließend, fast mitleidig: „Warum bin ich hier, Reeve?“

 

„Du kannst es dir wirklich nicht denken.“

 

Es war mehr eine ungläubige Feststellung als eine Frage und Rufus tat ihm den Gefallen, unschuldig den Kopf zu schütteln: „Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht denken.“

 

Und endlich, nach einer wahrhaft zermürbenden Geduldsprobe seiner als unzerstörbar gehandelten Nerven, erhielt er eine Erklärung.

 

„Wir sind dabei, das erste offizielle Versammlungsgebäude der zukünftigen demokratischen Regierung aufzubauen, direkt im Zentrum der neuen Hauptstadt, damit die Volksvertreter der Wahlen, die fürs nächste Jahr geplant sind, ohne Einschränkungen ihren Aufgaben nachkommen können. Aber ich sage dir kaum etwas Neues. Diese Arbeit hat oberste Priorität und ist äußerst wichtig für die Etablierung eines gerechten Staatssystems. Am Anfang ging alles auch gut voran, doch in letzter Zeit ist es immer wieder zu Zwischenfällen gekommen. Zunächst haben wir uns nicht viel dabei gedacht, auch bei sorgfältigster Planung kann es zu Problemen kommen. Aber dann sind uns immer mehr ... sagen wir Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen. Fehl- oder gar Mängellieferungen, Verschleiß an bereits eingebautem Werkstoff, der noch nicht mal richtig in Gebrauch war, Einstürze, Unfälle, Langzeitkrankheitsfälle wichtiger Mitarbeiter, sogar kleinere Explosionen – es ging so weit, dass der Bau teilweise zum völligen Stillstand kam. Es kam uns komisch vor. Ein paar Fehlkalkulationen sind ganz natürlich bei einem so großen Projekt, aber so viele?“

 

Rufus fühlte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich ruhen und schnitt eine überzogen ratlose Grimasse: „Hm. Vielleicht eine Wasserader?“ Reeve schlug erneut auf die Tischplatte. Seine Wut war kaum übersehbar. „Würdest du die Angelegenheit bitte etwas ernster nehmen?!“, zischte er ihn ungehalten an, „Das hier ist kein Witz, Rufus! Menschen wurden verletzt, umgekommen ist zum Glück niemand. Bis jetzt! Ich will wissen, was da vor sich geht, bevor etwas Fatales geschieht, verstanden?!“ Der Präsident massierte sich seufzend die Schläfen: „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, was du von mir willst, Reeve, ich habe keine Ahnung vom Bau. Dafür haben wir Fachleute wie Maurer, Dachdecker, Installateure ... und Architekten, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht?“ Ein leises Schnauben ertönte aus der Ecke und er sah, dass Vincents Gesicht tiefer in seinen Schal gesunken war. War das ein Lachen gewesen? Reeves Gesicht hingegen war in strahlende Röte ausgebrochen, ob aus Zorn oder Verlegenheit vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Möglicherweise ein Mischung aus beidem. Schließlich war es tatsächlich fragwürdig, warum er sich hier mit einem Laien unterhielt, anstatt mit seinen Profikollegen über einer Lösung zu brüten. Doch dann lehnte er sich zurück, atmete tief durch und fuhr gefasster fort.

 

„Wir wurden misstrauisch und haben tiefer gebohrt. Und wir mussten feststellen, dass all die Störungen keineswegs zufällig erfolgt waren! Wir sind auf Manipulationen gestoßen. Bestechung, Bedrohung, Vetternwirtschaft, sogar rundheraus Raub und Körperverletzung. Und das beschränkt sich nicht nur auf das Regierungsgebäude. Auch sehr viele Kandidaten für Abgeordnete, die als Favoriten der Wahl galten, haben überraschend ihre Nominierung zurückgezogen und wollen uns einfach keine konkreten Gründe nennen! Wir sind uns absolut sicher, dass sie dazu erpresst worden sind, aber ... Jemand will die Gründung einer volksnahen Regierung verhindern, Rufus, und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Einige Namen sind uns immer wieder aufgefallen, nachdem wir endlich eingrenzen konnten, wonach wir überhaupt suchen mussten. Wir konnten eine Liste zusammenstellen, die die Hauptverantwortlichen beinhaltet und haben die Namen zurückverfolgt.“

 

„Und?“

 

„Nur um einige Beispiele zu nennen: Fraud Mechler ist eine blinde alte Frau aus Nord-Kalm.“

 

„Verstehe. Ist wohl mit ihrer Rente nicht zufrieden.“

 

„Agony Wistle ist halbseitig gelähmt und lebt mit seiner dreizehnköpfigen Familie in Gongaga.“

 

„Oh? Vielleicht noch ein alter Groll wegen des Reaktorunfalls?“

 

„Squalor Grane ist stocktaub und über neunzig Jahre alt.“

 

„Rüstig, rüstig. Wohl ein sehr ehrgeiziger Mensch. Gibt nicht so schnell auf, sowas gefällt mir!“

 

„Sly Kuraga ist ein vierjähriges Mädchen aus Wutai!“

 

„Das Land hat höchst eigene Interessen, seine Dynastie in den Pott der potenziellen Weltherrschaften zu werfen, nicht wahr? Ist sie zufällig gut bekannt mit Yuffie Kisaragi?“

 

„HÖR AUF, DICH LUSTIG ZU MACHEN! Keine dieser Personen erfüllt auch nur ansatzweise das Profil eines Staatsfeindes! Wie um alles in der Welt sollen ein steinalter Opa oder ein kleines Kind eine Verschwörung anzetteln?!“

 

„Das ist eine außerordentlich diskriminierende Einstellung. Du solltest an deiner Objektivität feilen, Reeve.“

 

„Schluss jetzt, Himmelherrgott, das hier ist Sabotage im ganz großen Stil! Und zu diesem Zweck fließen Geldströme in riesigen Massen! Das ist dir verdammt nochmal BEWUSST!“

 

„Worauf willst du HINAUS?!“

 

Der Kommandant hielt ob Rufusʼ Ausbruch inne und sofort eine Hand empor, um die Wachen, die heran stürzen wollten, aufzuhalten. Dann stieß er ein aus tiefster Seele stammendes leidendes Seufzen aus, das beinahe einem Schluchzen gleichkam und rieb sich angestrengt über die Stirn: „Das sind nicht die einzigen Gründe, warum wir uns sicher sind, dass diese Identitäten vorgetäuscht sind. Rascal Polk, Janus Wingale, Malady Baruda ... Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Namen, deren Besitzer ...“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und sah Rufus direkt in die Augen: „... Seit mindestens sechzig Jahren tot sind.“ „Das ist tatsächlich ein durchschlagendes Argument“, überlegte Rufus und stützte das Kinn auf eine Faust, „Du möchtest also sagen, dass ihr nicht die geringste Ahnung habt, wer sich hinter diesen Deckmänteln verbirgt?“

 

Und dann hob er irritiert eine Augenbraue, als sich Reeves Blick verdunkelte und er ihn mit unverhohlener Abscheu anstarrte. „Oh doch, die haben wir durchaus, Herr Präsident Shinra“, presste er knurrend hervor, den Titel abschätzig betonend und wies unverhohlen auf Rufusʼ Nasenspitze, „Du hast mich gefragt, warum du hier bist, richtig?“ Ein düsteres, hasserfülltes Zähneknirschen verwirrte seinen Gast noch mehr.

 

„Du bist einer von ihnen, nicht wahr, Rufus? Du bist einer der Mistkerle, die die Errichtung einer Demokratie mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen!“

 

Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er platzte los und lachte und lachte, selbst als um ihn herum Lärm ausbrach, als sich alle Anwesenden gegenseitig aufhielten, um ihm in ihrer Rage nicht die Kehle zu zerfetzen. Er hörte Rufen, Schreien gar, Schimpfworte, selbst das Entsichern von Waffen, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Lachtränen flossen ihm die Wangen herunter in den Kragen und es mahnte ihn dunkel, dass ein nasses Hemd nur noch weniger wärmen würde, doch es sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus, dass er nicht einmal mehr richtig Luft bekam.

 

Die Anstrengung der vergangenen Stunden forderten ihren Tribut und er war erschöpfter als je zuvor, als der Lachkrampf endlich versiegte und er seine Umgebung wieder besser erkannte. Eine der Wachen war fort, vermutlich von Vincent aus dem Raum geworfen. Er meinte, im Unterbewusstsein betreffende Geräusche mitbekommen zu haben. Der Scharfschütze stand nun außerdem näher an der anderen Wache, die ihrerseits näher an ihn herangerückt war. Die Tasse war vom Tisch gefegt worden und in eine Ecke gekullert, der Rest seines Kaffees tropfte von der Tischplatte, auf deren gegenüberliegenden Seite sich Reeves Hände, zu Fäusten geballt und vor Anstrengung bebend, auf das massive Holz pressten.

 

Noch einmal leise kichernd wischte sich Rufus zittrig über die Augen und japste schließlich müde, aber noch immer hörbar belustigt: „Oh Gott, Reeve, du verbietest mir das Scherzen, aber du bist der absolut größte Witzbold hier!“ Die Lippen des Kommandanten zuckten gereizt und er wartete einen Atemzug, ehe er gezwungen ruhig fragte: „Ach ja? Und was bitteschön ist an meinen Ausführungen so unglaublich witzig? Du hast das Geld, Rufus. Und versuch nicht, mir weiszumachen, du hättest nicht auch das Motiv.“ „Ich bin schwerlich der einzige Mann mit viel Geld auf der Welt“, erinnerte ihn Rufus mit halb mitleidigem, halb fassungslosem Lächeln, „Ich mag vielleicht der Reichste sein, aber das prädestiniert mich nicht gleich dazu, die Finger in jedem schmutzigen Geschäft zu haben. Und ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige, der aus einer Demokratie persönliche Nachteile zieht. Nicht nur Finanzielle. Ich muss dir doch hoffentlich nicht sagen, wie viele Adlige und ehemalige Konkurrenten sich nach dem Zusammenbruch der Firma Hoffnung auf die ganz große Leitposition gemacht haben? Ich flehe dich an, Reeve, beweis mir, dass du nicht so derart kurzsichtig bist! Das kann nicht dein einziger Grund sein, mich so widerrechtlich hierher schleifen gelassen zu haben!“

 

Alles war still und obwohl er wartete und wartete, beinahe eine ganze Minute, was außerordentlich lang erscheinen konnte, wenn man wartete, sagte keiner der anderen auch nur ein Wort. Er sah gespannt von einem zum anderen, von Reeves ausdruckslos finsterem Gesicht über die Schulter zum Wachposten und schließlich auf den sowieso schon stillen Ex-Turk – der zu seiner großen Verwunderung noch ein Stück weiter in seinen Schal gesunken zu sein schien. Vincents Miene war unlesbar, oder zumindest wäre sie das gewesen, wenn er Tseng nicht so unheimlich ähnlich gewesen wäre und Rufus nicht Jahrzehnte lang Übung darin gehabt hätte, Mimik und Gestik des stoischen Wutaianers zu deuten. Er hatte sich von Anfang an gefragt, warum Vincent so dermaßen schlecht gelaunt wirkte. Jetzt endlich verstand er es.

 

Dieser Mann war zur Anwesenheit gezwungen worden, möglicherweise weil er als der beste Kandidat für den Job angesehen worden war, obwohl er dieser Situation nicht die geringste Zustimmung gegeben hatte. Und wenn er Vincents bemerkenswerte Aufrichtigkeit mit in das Rätsel einbezog, gab es nur eine mögliche Erklärung.

 

Entgeistert wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Reeve: „Bei allem, was mir heilig ist ... Du hast mich nur auf Basis einer Mutmaßung, aus reiner persönlicher Abneigung vorladen ... Nein, gewaltsam internieren lassen!“ Vincents Kopf drehte sich kaum merklich zur Seite, während Reeves Körper heftig zusammenzuckte. Und Rufus wusste, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

 

Bitterste Kälte überzog das Stahlblau seiner Augen und ließ sie wie die Gletscher einer immerwährenden Eiszeit anmuten. Jedem im Raum erschien es, als wäre die Umgebungstemperatur um mehrere Dutzend Grad gefallen und Reeve, der sich dem durchdringenden Blick ganzheitlich ausgesetzt sah, fröstelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Der leichte Schock ließ ihn auch unbewusst den Atem anhalten. Das hier war nicht mehr der Blick seines Geschäftspartners, an den er sich im Laufe der Zeit nach Meteorfall gewöhnt hatte. Dies war der Blick seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. Desselben Vorgesetzten, der die Welt mit Angst hatte regieren wollen.

 

Rufus Shinra, Präsident der Shinra Electric Power Company, saß ihm gegenüber und wusste verdammt nochmal, wie man Angst im Herzen eines Mannes schürte, der das Recht nicht ganz auf seiner Seite wusste.

 

„Reeve“, drang Rufusʼ harte, viel zu beherrschte Stimme an seine Ohren und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ein Stück zusammenzusinken, „du hast nichts gegen mich in der Hand. Nichts. Keinerlei Indizien, keinerlei Beweise-“ Ein Anfall von störrischem Trotz veranlasste Reeve zu dem Versuch, die Kontrolle über das Gespräch zurückzugewinnen: „Du beteuerst also keine Unschuld, was? Glaub mir, die Beweise werden wir schon noch-“ Es war, als hätte er überhaupt nicht gesprochen.

 

„- und deshalb dürfte ich überhaupt nicht hier sein. Aber weißt du was? Ich sehe darüber hinweg, denn diese Farce war nicht völlig umsonst. Heute hast du mir ebenfalls einen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis geliefert – nämlich dafür, dass du exakt der scheinheilige Mistkerl bist, für den ich dich immer gehalten habe.“

 

Reeves Augen weiteten sich und er sprang entrüstet auf: „Jetzt warte mal eine Sekunde! Du kannst nicht einfach ...“ Rufus blinzelte nicht einmal mehr. Warum sagte Vincent nichts?! Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass dieser kaltblütige Teufel, dieser Massenmörder ihm, einem Freund, Heuchelei vorwarf?! Dieser glasige, scharfsinnige, alles erkennende Blick verlagerte sich ein Stück, als Rufus den Kopf schieflegte und ihm einige dünne Ponyfransen über die Augen fielen. Doch sie entschärften die Wirkung nicht, wenn überhaupt intensivierte sich die unglaubliche Macht des sich in die Tiefen seiner Seele einbrennenden Vorwurfs noch. „Du kannst nicht einfach?“, wiederholte Rufus mit einem ungläubigen, hauchzarten Heben der Mundwinkel spöttisch, „Was, Reeve? Du hast mich unter Drogen gesetzt, mich entführt, mich festgehalten nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Weil ich Rufus Shinra bin und dadurch für den Rest meines verdammten Lebens potenzieller Verantwortlicher für jedes bewiesene und offensichtlich auch nur angenommene Verbrechen, das du und deine voreingenommene Militia in irgendeinem noch so abgelegenen Kaff des Planeten mühevoll ausgrabt, nur um eure eigene erbärmliche Daseinsberechtigung zu erhalten! Deine eigenen heiligen Gesetze gelten dir im Angesicht meiner Person einen Dreck! Ich werde verurteilt, ehe du überhaupt einen nachvollziehbaren Grund dafür vorweisen kannst! Wo ist dein viel gerühmter Unterschied, Reeve?! Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen dir und deinem Bild von mir, an dem du dich festkrallst, um verzweifelt deinen Antichrist zu erhalten, du DEFORMIERTER MÖCHTEGERN-HEILSBRINGER?!“

 

Und Reeve wich erschrocken zurück, als Rufus aufsprang und beide Hände mit einem lauten Knall auf die Tischplatte schlug, wie er selbst vorhin, jedoch viel, sehr viel lauter, sodass das Geräusch von den Wänden widerhallte. Er war so schockiert, dass er nicht rechtzeitig verhinderte, dass die Wache dem scheinbaren Aggressor mit voller Wucht den Gewehrschaft an den Hinterkopf hämmerte. Es war Vincent, der den Soldaten mit vorgehaltenem Cerberus daran hinderte, gleich nochmal zuzuschlagen. Wie in Trance starrte Reeve von Rufus auf Vincent und zurück, ohne einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen zu können.

 

Rufus stand schwer atmend mühevoll auf beide Arme gestützt da, mit weit nach vorne gesenktem Haupt und bebenden Schultern. Reeve bemerkte mit wachsendem Entsetzen, dass sich Blut den Weg durch die wirren Strähnen knapp unterhalb seines Ohrs bahnte und schließlich leise auf den plötzlich viel zu hellen Tisch tropfte. Der Präsident hob den Blick und er erkannte halb erleichtert, halb mit schmerzhafter Umdrehung des Magens, dass die bedrohliche Intensität von etwas anderem überschattet worden war: dem hartnäckigen Versuch, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

 

Einen unerträglich langen Moment sahen sich die beiden mächtigsten Männer der Welt nur schweigend an. Doch dann verzog sich Rufusʼ Mund zu einem erbosten Zähnefletschen und er presste mit Mühe, aber starrköpfigem Verlangen hervor: „Du widerst mich an.“

 

Und dann spuckte er Reeve ins Gesicht.

 

Vincent sprang geistesgegenwärtig bei, um Rufus aufzufangen, als dieser daraufhin mit einem ermatteten Keuchen einknickte. „Hol einen Arzt“, befahl er dem Wachposten in seinem typischen ruhigen Tonfall, während er den Präsidenten sanft zu Boden sinken ließ, und als der Mann sich nicht rührte, mit einem weniger typischen durchdringenden Blick, „Sofort.“ Als sich der Soldat daraufhin fast überschlug, den Raum zu verlassen, inspizierte er vorsichtig die Wunde und brummte erleichtert, als sie sich als nicht ganz so schwerwiegend herausstellte.

 

Reeve wusste, dass es die eigenen Gewissensbisse waren, die ihm die Gedärme umdrehten. Stumm stand er da, blind auf die Tischplatte starrend, bis Vincent sich erbarmte und ihm von seinem Platz am Boden ein Taschentuch hinaufreichte. „Er hat recht“, sagte der Ex-Turk nur. Kein Vorwurf, keine Schuldzuweisung in der Stimme. Nur die reine Feststellung. Doch die reichte Reeve.

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

Leidend kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er sich den warmen Speichel von der Wange wischte. Es war nichts anderes, als was er sich schon zuvor von Cloud, Cait Sith, Tifa, selbst vom Shinra nie sonderlich zugetanen Barret hatte anhören müssen. Und natürlich von Vincent, der der Leidtragendste von allen war. Er hatte sich aus Freundschaft und Respekt zu ihm dazu breitschlagen lassen, diese ganze Aktion durchzuführen. Aber er hatte alle Argumente dagegen mehr als einmal artikuliert. Das Problem war nur, dass Reeve nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Auf niemanden. Einzig und allein deswegen, weil er fürchtete, Rufus in der Kunst des Falschspielens unterlegen zu sein. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er ihn niemals dazu würde bringen können, die Wahrheit zuzugeben, hätte er ihn auf legalem Wege konfrontiert. Nicht ohne stichhaltige Beweise. An die heranzukommen so gut wie unmöglich war, hatten tatsächlich Rufus und vor allem die mit den Methoden der Unterwelt bestens unterrichteten Turks die Finger im Spiel.

 

Aber was hatte er sich von diesem Vorgehen erhofft? Er wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Vielleicht, dass Rufus durch die obskuren Umstände die Nerven verlieren würde. Dass er ein Geständnis ablegen würde, schnell und sauber, und sich alle die Arbeit der Ermittlungen sparen, seine Leute am Bau wieder in Sicherheit arbeiten und alle Bürger, die sich für die Regierung einzusetzen bereit waren, wieder ungestört leben konnten. Rufus hatte recht, er war hier die größte Witzfigur.

 

Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass er unschuldig sein könnte.

 

Stöhnend fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

Als Rufus wenige Stunden später auf den Parkplatz des Gefängnisses eskortiert wurde, auf dem seine dunkelrote Hochsicherheitslimousine bereits auf ihn wartete, war keiner der Hauptverantwortlichen zu sehen. Vincent konnte er verschmerzen, aber Reeve hätte er gerne noch den einen oder anderen verbalen Hieb verpasst. Vielleicht konnte der feige Wurm den dicken Verband nicht ertragen, der seinem Gast nun, nach all der Farce, einen Teil des Hinterkopfs und das linke Auge verdeckte. Wirklich, er fühlte sich unangenehm zurückversetzt an seine Zeit mit Geostigma!

 

Er klopfte sachte nacheinander beide Schuhspitzen auf den Boden. Endlich hatte er seine Stiefeletten wiederbekommen, ebenso wie seinen Mantel, seine Jacke und seine Weste. Sie war noch immer feucht. Verächtlich schnaubend rümpfte er die Nase. Nicht einmal seine Sachen hatten sie gesäubert und ordentlich getrocknet. Aber gut, sie würden sowieso schon bald gänzlich entsorgt sein. Reeve fühlte sich offenbar abenteuerlustig, möglicherweise war er so weit gegangen, ihn mit Wanzen zu verseuchen. Die Soldaten, die ihn flankierten, salutierten zackig, was ihm angesichts der Situation mehr als lächerlich vorkam, wandten sich im Gleichschritt um und marschierten schnurstracks ins Gebäude zurück. Keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung, keine Wiedergutmachung.

 

Ja, Reeve fühlte sich anscheinend sehr abenteuerlustig.

 

Seufzend ging er zu seinem Wagen. Der Chauffeur war offenbar für diesen Tag beurlaubt worden, stattdessen begrüßte ihn ein Mitglied der Turks und öffnete ihm mit einem emotionslosen Nicken die Autotür. Er glitt hinein, ließ sich in die weichen Polster sinken und entspannte sich endlich mit einem erleichterten, tiefen Atemzug. Nicht mehr Zeit verlor er, ehe er die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank per Knopfdruck öffnete und ihr einen Stapel frische Kleidung entnahm. Das Fahrzeug fuhr an und befand sich bereits auf dem Highway, als er den letzten Knopf seiner neuen Weste über einem so herrlich angenehm trockenen Hemd schloss. Die komplette abgetragene Garderobe stopfte er in die freigewordene Bank. Dieses Zeug würde später sorgfältig verbrannt werden, er konnte seine Sachen nicht einfach aus dem Fenster werfen – sie würden in Umlauf geraten, etwas, das er tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

 

Er legte mit einem Wisch ein Computerpanel in seiner Armlehne frei und tippte einige Befehle hinein. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss er die Augen und beobachtete das hinter den Lidern aufflackernde rote Licht, bis alsbald ein Piepen von dem erfolgreichen Scan deutete. Keine Abhörgeräte innerhalb seines Körpers. Reeve hatte wohl einen letzten Rest Selbstachtung behalten.

 

Als letzte Vorsichtsmaßnahme fischte er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche, kontrollierte es, warf es zurück und schloss die Bank wieder fest. Einen Knopfdruck später senkte sich die Trennscheibe zu den Vordersitzen und es ertönte die gehorsame Frage: „Sie wünschen, Sir?“

 

„Dein Handy.“

 

Bereitwillig wurde es ihm nach hinten gereicht und er wählte eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Nummer. Die erwartete vertraute Stimme meldete sich am anderen Ende, nur wenige Sekunden nach dem zweiten Klingeln. Zuverlässig wie immer.

 

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich entkräftet in den Sitz zurücksinken, ehe er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme antwortete.

 

[„Ich binʼs. Guten Abend, Sly.“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894816#workskin)

[„War wirklich alles umsonst?“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974213/chapters/39894825#workskin)


	8. „Okay.“

Rufus war verwirrt, daran gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Er war so verwirrt wie schon lange nicht mehr, vielleicht verwirrter als je zuvor in seinem Leben, aber etwas in ihm hinderte die Turks daran, Cloud in dieser Stunde, an diesem Ort zu liquidieren, weil er ihren Arbeitgeber ohne dessen Wissen und ohne explizite Zustimmung eine halbe Nacht lang vergewaltigt hatte. Doch Rufus war sorgfältig und so schwirrte eine damit verbundene Frage in seinem Gehirn herum, die unter normalen Umständen indiskutabel hätte sein müssen.

 

Handelte es sich tatsächlich um eine Vergewaltigung?

 

Er war in mehr Umstand und Schmerzen erwacht als eine leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht normalerweise nach sich zog, doch wer war er, das zu beurteilen? Schließlich hatte er noch nie die weibliche Rolle einer Beziehung ausfüllen müssen, und so konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, wie er sich gerade zu fühlen hatte.

 

Mit einem fragenden Blick hob er den Kopf und visierte Elena an, die in einer kampfbereiten Pose über Cloud gebeugt stand und ihre Pistole auf seine Schläfe gerichtet hielt. Sie bemerkte die Aufmerksamkeit und erwiderte sie mit einer sich perplex hebenden Augenbraue. Er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber zunächst kein Wort heraus, räusperte sich dann und winkte gleichgültig ab: „Elena, ich will dich nachher unter vier Augen sprechen. Und ihr anderen: Lasst ihn los.“ Die junge Frau nickte zögerlich und ließ ebenso verhalten die Waffe sinken, während Rude und Reno Clouds Arme losließen, die sie ihm auf den Rücken gedreht hatten. Sie standen auf, verzichteten aber darauf, ihm ebenfalls vom Boden, auf den sie ihn im Laufe des Kampfs mühsam niedergerungen hatten, aufzuhelfen, stattdessen musterten sie ihn nur mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen. Tseng wusste es besser als eine Entscheidung seines Präsidenten anzuzweifeln, auch wenn sie noch so unsicher gefällt worden war, und steckte seine Pistole ebenfalls wieder ein. Ganz abgeklungen war seine Wut jedoch nicht, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre Rufus eher von einer Intensivierung ausgegangen, wenn er sich den Sturm in den dunklen Pupillen so ansah. „Sir“, sagte der Chef-Turk auch sehr eindringlich, „sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir ihn nicht in Gewahrsam nehmen sollen? Wenn Renos Ermittlungen auch nur den Kern der Wahrheit gekratzt haben, dann ...“

 

Er wusste, wie es sich für Außenstehende anhören musste. Er wusste es, weil es sich für ihn selbst nicht unbedingt wie eine romantische Nacht voller gleichwertiger Begierde anhörte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, fühlte er sich praktisch selbst wie ein Außenstehender.

 

Aber es gab einen wichtigen Punkt in Clouds Beschreibung, der ihm einfach zu viele Rätsel aufgab, als dass er ihn stur ignorieren konnte.

 

Der Kurier hatte von Freudengeschrei geredet. Seinem. Rufus Shinras.

 

Er schrie nicht beim Sex. Nicht einmal volltrunken. Er war sogar eher der ausgesprochen stille Typ, fast unheimlich, wenn man den Ausführungen mancher ehemaliger Gespielinnen Glauben schenken mochte. Und er hatte einige extrem durchzechte Nächte mitgemacht, genug, um sie als Referenzmaterial hinzuziehen zu können.

 

Also was genau hatte ihn in dieser Nacht, mit Cloud, mit Clouds ganzer Manneskraft in seinem verdammten verräterischen Arsch, mehrmals hintereinander, so sehr erfreut, dass er es in die WELT HINAUS GESCHRIEN HATTE?!

 

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er teilte mit einem Arm energisch die Luft: „Na schön, alle außer Cloud, raus! Es gibt Ungereimtheiten, und ich will das geklärt wissen, bevor ich eine Leiche auf meinem dreißigtausend Gil teuren wutaianischen Seidenteppich dulde! Elena, bleib in der Nähe, Tseng, du machst ja sowieso was du für am besten hältst, aber mach es draußen, ihr anderen seid auf Abruf freigestellt. Wegtreten!“

 

„Sir, ich denke nicht, dass Sie unter diesen Umständen mit ihm allein-“

 

„WEGTRETEN!“

 

Tseng seufzte wie bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem widerborstigen Kind, verbeugte sich jedoch manierlich und hieß den anderen mit einer Neigung des Kopfs zu gehorchen. Nicht ganz so zackig wie man es erwarten sollte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, nur Reno starrte mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen und hob schließlich in einer hoffnungslos verdatterten Geste die Hände: „Okay, Leute, ich komm nicht mehr mit. Soll das heißen, dass wir den Braten nicht kaltmachen, obwohl er unseren Boss gevögelt hat wie eine der tüchtigsten Sammlerbienen aus diesem ganzen verschissenen Honigtopf?!“

 

Es war knapp, sehr, sehr knapp, dass er dem ersten völlig unerwarteten Schuss ausweichen konnte. Die Kugel zischte haarscharf an seinem Schritt vorbei und versenkte sich im Türrahmen. Zweiter und dritter Schuss waren nicht mehr ganz so gefährlich, weil er sie kommen sah, der vierte aber riss ihm den Zipper von seinem Hosenlatz, was ihm ein peinlich helles Kreischen entlockte.

 

Dies schien Rufus zufriedenzustimmen, denn er verzichtete darauf, noch einmal abzudrücken, senkte jedoch auch nicht die Pistole, die er blitzartig unter seinem Kopfkissen hervorgezogen hatte. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt“, presste er mit spürbarer Contenance hervor, „Geh die Toiletten säubern, Reno, sei so gut.“ Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Turks: „Ähm ... Welches Stockwerk?“ Rufus blinzelte nicht: „Ich habe kein Bestimmtes genannt.“

 

„... Oh ... Okay ... Kapiert, Boss.“

 

Reno sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen und musste von seinem Partner aus dem Zimmer gezogen werden, der ihm zusätzlich noch einen nicht ganz sanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.

 

Als seine Angestellten endlich die Tür hinter sich schlossen, entspannte sich Rufus sichtlich, ließ die Waffe ein paarmal um den Finger kreisen und presste schließlich stöhnend seine Stirn gegen ihren Lauf, ehe er sie unter das Kissen zurückschob. Und dann ließ er endlich die Beine über die Bettkante gleiten, um sich mit viel Mühe und großem Kraftaufwand in die Höhe zu stemmen. Ein scharfes Ächzen entfuhr seiner Kehle und eine Hand flog zu seinem Steiß, um den brennenden Schmerz dort weg zu massieren.

 

Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern und er riss die Augen auf, um Cloud einen verblüfften Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Der Schwertkämpfer hob fragend eine Augenbraue: „Meine Schuld, schon vergessen? Lass mich dir helfen.“ Mit unerwartetem Zartgefühl lenkte er seine zerschundene Last Richtung Tür. Rufus schnaubte amüsiert: „Jesses, Cloud, man könnte meinen, du empfindest etwas anderes für mich als Abscheu und Vorwurf. Lass es niemanden sehen!“ „Wenn wir zusammen sind, wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, oder?“, erwiderte man ihm schüchtern, trotzig – und nicht ganz ohne freudige Erwartung. Er wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern.

 

War es das? Ging er nun mit dem Retter des Planeten aus? So einfach? Es sollte nicht so simpel sein, oder? Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ein bisschen Verantwortungsgefühl von Clouds Seite und ein bisschen Neugierde von seiner her nicht hätte ausreichen dürfen, um eine derartig unvorhergesehene Liaison einzugehen.

 

„Warum hast du sie mich eigentlich nicht einfach fertigmachen lassen?“

 

Die leise Stimme schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken auf und im ersten Moment dachte er daran, nachzufragen, ob er richtig verstanden hatte, verzichtete dann jedoch darauf. Möglicherweise war es tatsächlich ungewöhnlich, dass der Präsident der Shinra Inc. nicht mehr jeden Störfaktor gewaltsam aus dem Verkehr ziehen ließ. Er musste wohl noch ein wenig an seinem Image arbeiten. „Du hast dich nicht gewehrt“, erklärte er deshalb nur, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, nicht auf Wehrlose einzuschlagen. Ebenso selbstverständlich ließ Cloud den Grund für seine Lethargie erscheinen: „Ich sagte schon: Fühl mich ziemlich mies deswegen.“

 

„Mies genug, um dich abknallen zu lassen?“

 

„... Zumindest mies genug, um mich ein oder zweimal treffen zu lassen.“

 

Die beiden sahen sich ausdruckslos an – und fingen dann simultan an zu lachen. „Na gut, hör zu“, gluckste Rufus nach einem belustigten Moment und wies auf die Badezimmertür, „Ich gebe dieser ganzen grotesken Angelegenheit eine Chance und du darfst mich aus momentanem Mangel an körpereigener Beweglichkeit ins Bad geleiten – aber von da an trennen sich unsere Wege fürs erste. Ich fürchte, ich bin noch lange nicht bereit, intimer mit dir zu werden als als menschliche Krücke, auch wenn du vielleicht schon alles und mehr von mir gesehen hast.“ Cloud schnaufte ein zynisches Lachen aus der Nase: „Verstanden ... Boss.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ diese Bezeichnung aus seinem Mund Rufus erschaudern und wenn er Clouds sich leicht kräuselnde Oberlippe richtig deutete, hatte es dieser feinfühlige Dreckskerl gespürt.

 

War das ... Absicht gewesen?

 

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, wie viel mehr dieser Mann nach einer einzigen gemeinsamen Nacht über seine sehr privaten Vorlieben wusste und es erfüllte ihn mit einem ganz anderen Schauer – einem Gefühl der Unterlegenheit, das seine Knie weich werden ließ. Und er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es sich positiv oder negativ anfühlte. Nur dass da plötzlich etwas in ihm war, das die soeben gezogenen Grenzen für ihn selbst nicht mehr ganz so wichtig erscheinen ließ.

 

Weil er nicht gerne verlor, brach er in ein süffisantes Grinsen aus und legte die Lippen dicht an Clouds Ohr, mit Wonne das Zittern des ihn stützenden Bizeps fühlend, als sein heißer Atem über die weiche Haut strich: „Da fällt mir ein: Hab ichʼs dir eigentlich genauso gut besorgt wie du mir?“ Er hörte ein energisches Räuspern und kicherte schadenfroh in sich hinein: „Äh ... Du warst ziemlich hinüber, weißt du? Deshalb ...“ Rufus zog eine nachdenkliche Schnute: „Ziemlich hinüber, was? Hm. Na schön, dann hast du zumindest was, worauf du dich beim nächsten Mal freuen kannst.“ Er wandte sich aus dem Griff, schubste den überraschten Schwertkämpfer aus dem Badezimmer und zog die Tür bis auf einen Spalt breit zu, durch den er düster grinsend auf ihn zurück spähte: „Bei dem ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so hinüber sein werde.“ Nach einem kurzen verdatterten Blinzeln breitete sich der Schelm über Clouds Gesicht aus, ein Ausdruck, den Rufus niemals zu sehen erwartet hätte – oder gar zu hoffen gewagt. „Oh wirklich?“, murmelte der Kurier und eine Hand schoss ohne Vorwarnung durch den Spalt, um sich eine blonde Haarsträhne zu greifen und sie anzüglich aufzuzwirbeln, „Weißt du was? Ich lass dich toppen ... Wenn du es jemals nach oben schaffen solltest.“

 

Sie lächelten sich an wie zwei aufgeplusterte Kampfhähne, umgehend bereit, zum Schutz des Allerwertesten bis zum Äußersten zu gehen.

 

Cloud war kein leichtes Opfer, genauso wie er, das war Rufus nur allzu bewusst. Sein Privatleben versprach interessant zu werden. Vielleicht konnte ein Mann ... konnte Cloud ihm geben, was er bei all den Frauen vermisst hatte.

 

Vielleicht war dies eine Beziehung, für die es sich lohnte, die Krallen zu wetzen.

 

(Ende „Der lange Arm der Pflicht“)


	9. „Verschwinde.“

Das Scharmützel auf seinem Schlafzimmerboden kam umgehend zum Stillstand, kaum dass sie ihre Wirkung entfaltet hatte. Cloud verharrte, weil er nicht mit einer derart schnellen, harschen Abweisung gerechnet hatte, die Turks, weil sie den Tonfall als einen der folgenreichsten in Rufusʼ ausschweifendem Repertoire kannten. Reno und Rude rückten unmerklich von dem Kurier ab, der sie zuvor nicht einmal mit gezücktem Schwert hatte ausreichend auf Abstand halten können, Elena wirkte, als wäre ihr plötzlich jeder Fluchtweg recht, selbst wenn er direkt aus dem Fenster führte, und Tseng ...

 

Tseng schob sich diskret ein Stückchen zwischen Cloud und seinen Schützling, den er mit eindringlichem Blick beschwor: „Verstanden, Sir. Wir werden Mr. Strife umgehend hinausgeleiten.“ Cloud riss entrüstet den Kopf hoch: „Was?! Halt mal, warte!“ Sein Blick heftete sich durchdringend auf den Präsidenten, der mit gesenktem Haupt und zu Fäusten geballten Händen auf die Bettdecke starrte: „Du hast nicht mal richtig drüber nachgedacht!“ Er machte Anstalten, einen Schritt voranzutun, wurde aber von Tsengs entschlossenem Arm daran gehindert. „Ich weiß, dass das hier keine optimale Situation darstellt, okay?“, rief er verzweifelt, „Wenn es ... wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich dir deine verdammte Visage einschlagen, okay?! Ich weiß, dass ich richtig, richtig Mist gebaut habe, aber ...“ Er drängte Tseng in seiner Not ein Stück näher an Rufus heran und bemerkte auch nicht den warnenden Blick, mit dem der Turk ihn bedachte: „Bitte, überleg es dir nochmal! Alles was ich von dir verlange, ist ein faire Chance, es wieder gutzumachen!“

 

„Tseng!“

 

„Ja, Sir! Cloud, du bist nicht weiter willkommen! Ich muss dich deshalb ausdrücklich aufforder-“

 

„Eine Chance, Rufus, ist das wirklich zu viel für dich?!“

 

„TSENG!“

 

Tseng winkte und im nächsten Augenblick spürte Cloud zusätzliche Hände an dem Unterarm, den er nicht dem Chef-Turk vor die Brust presste. „Komm schon, Alter, steig runter von deinem Schlauch“, fuhr Reno ihn ungehalten an, „Nein heißt nein, auch wenn sich das heute Nacht vielleicht noch anders angehört hat!“ Es brachte ihm von seinen Kollegen stummes Augenrollen ein.

 

Die übermächtige Kraft rückte Cloud tatsächlich ein Stück von seinem Ziel ab und ließ ihn in seiner Panik harscher reagieren, als er selbst und offensichtlich auch alle anderen erwartet hatten: mit einem Rundumhieb seines Schwerts. Rufusʼ Leibgarde enthielt keine Schwächlinge, sodass er keinen nennenswerten Schaden anrichtete, aber sie wurden durch die Wucht in alle Himmelsrichtungen von ihm weg und gegen Wände und Möbel geschleudert, Tseng mit einem ungesund klingenden Krachen direkt neben dem Bett in Rufusʼ Nachttisch. Es tat ihm im selben Moment leid, in dem er die Waffe in die Scheide zurückgleiten ließ – immerhin wusste er, dass in diesem Augenblick er der Aggressor war und das Recht zur Selbstverteidigung vollends auf ihrer Seite. Aber es war ihm selten wichtiger gewesen, seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, größtenteils, um diese erdrückenden Schuldgefühle, die seinen Magen schon seit mehreren Stunden Achterbahn fahren ließen, endlich wenigstens ein bisschen abzuschwächen. Er atmete tief durch, um seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen und stieß inbrünstig hervor: „Es tut mir leid, aber du siehst mich hier auf Knien rutschen, Rufus, ich-“

 

Er hätte es Rufus nicht zugetraut. Er hatte zwar schon einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass der junge Präsident kein gewöhnlicher Bürohengst war und über vergleichsweise hohes Kampfgeschick verfügte, doch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Tsengs Revolver aus dem freigelegten Schulterhalfter praktisch von selbst in seine Hand sprang, verblüffte ihn trotzdem maßlos. Ohne das geringste Zögern in den eisblauen Augen richtete Rufus die schwere Waffe direkt auf seine Stirn.

 

„Ich sagte“, zischte er nach einer Sekunde des überraschten Schweigens und betonte jedes Wort, „dass du verschwinden sollst, Cloud. Welchen Teil davon hast du nicht verstanden?“ Der Schwertkämpfer starrte ihn erst groß an, doch dann sackte er entmutigt ein Stück in sich zusammen: „Warum willst du nicht verstehen?! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich die gesamte Verantwortung-“

 

„Als ob ich den Helden des Planeten zwingen wollte, Verantwortung gegenüber ‚jemandem wie mir‘ zu übernehmen! Ich will deine Verantwortung nicht! Es war ein bedauernswertes Versehen und ich will, dass es hier und jetzt endet! Das ist das einzige, was ich will, Cloud! Und jetzt geh, bevor ich meinen gerade schwindend geringen Rest an GEDULD VERLIERE!“

 

Sein Ausbruch schien endlich zu seinem Gast durchzudringen, denn nachdem sich sein Gesicht kurz zu einer ungläubigen Grimasse verzogen hatte, schweifte Clouds Blick zu Boden und verharrte dort. Tseng, der sich zwischendurch wieder aufgerichtet hatte, nickte seinen Untergebenen zu und sie umringten Cloud, um ihn mit behutsamen Gesten Richtung Ausgang zu lenken.

 

Erst als er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte, atmete Rufus hörbar auf und ließ den Revolver sinken. Tseng musterte ihn prüfend und legte dann die Hand auf seine, um ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu streichen und wieder einzustecken. „Gibt es etwas, was-“, begann er, brach jedoch ab, als Rufus nur ermattet den Kopf schüttelte. Obwohl es der Präsident durch den gesenkten Blick nicht sehen konnte, verbeugte Tseng sich leicht und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer, die Tür mit einem resoluten Klicken einrasten lassend.

 

Draußen standen die Turks mit ihrem heldenhaften Kurier in einem bedrückten Halbkreis, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nun hochkant oder doch nur mit halbem Überschlag auf die Straße zu werfen hatten. Es war erschreckend offensichtlich, dass beide Parteien mit dieser so ungewohnten Rollenverteilung reichlich überfordert waren.

 

Nicht so ihr Vorgesetzter. Er ging, holte aus und verpasste Cloud einen Kinnhaken, der ihn mehrere Schritte zurücktaumeln und gegen die nächstbeste Wand prallen ließ. Dort strich er sich stöhnend übers Kinn und sah wütend auf, bereit, seine Meinung über den abrupten Überfall kundzutun. Jedwede Schimpfworte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

 

Ein zorniger Tseng war eine imposante Erscheinung und im Moment sah er aus, als war er dazu bereit, bis zum Tod mit ihm zu ringen und ihm mit dem letzten Atemzug noch das Herz herauszubeißen. Wenn ein durchtrainierter, schwarzgekleideter, eins achtzig Meter großer Mann mit brennender Mordlust in den stechenden Augen auf dich hinunterblickt, war es besser, nicht zu viel Falsches von sich zu geben. Noch dazu, wenn er alles Recht der Welt dazu hatte, dir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib zu brechen. Der Leiter des obersten Personenschutzes des Präsidenten hatte besagten Präsidenten seiner Obhut anvertraut und er hatte in nicht einmal vor sich selbst geschützt.

 

Seufzend ließ er die Hand sinken und richtete sich mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken auf: „Mach weiter. Nicht so, dass ichʼs nicht verdient hätte.“ „Ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt mehr als genug verdeutlicht“, entgegnete Tseng jedoch nur, beinahe ebenso gleichgültig, als wäre er seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit nicht weiter wert, „Wie schon gesagt: Du bist hier nicht weiter erwünscht. Ich muss dich bitten, zu gehen und dich fernzuhalten, solange der Präsident nicht ausdrücklich nach deiner Anwesenheit verlangt. Solltest du dir deiner Schuld tatsächlich so bewusst sein, wirst du ihm diese Freiheit zugestehen.“

 

„Heh. Ein Schlag ist schwerlich geeignete Kompensation für einen ganzen Rufus Shinra, oder?“

 

„Ich trage ebenso viel Verantwortung wie du. Ich habe ihn dir guten Gewissens übergeben. Mein Fehler.“

 

Die letzten Worte presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne heraus, mit einem Blick voller Abscheu, dass es Cloud einen Stich durch den Brustkorb jagte. Tseng wandte sich ab und marschierte beherrscht den Gang hinunter, während er mit dem Daumen in die andere Richtung wies: „Schafft ihn raus. Seid höflich. Wir wollen kein Aufsehen erregen.“ „Geht klar, Boss“, bestätigte Reno und nickte den anderen zu in dieselbe Richtung. „Gehen wir, Kumpel“, murmelte er, als er Cloud passierte und freundschaftlich, aber fest eine Hand auf seine Schulter fallen ließ. Sie führten ihn etwas geschlossener als nötig zum Aufzug, den Reno mit einem kleinen Spezialschlüssel öffnete, der an einer Kette an seinem Hosenbund hing. Ebenso startete er ihn, als sich alle hineinbegeben hatten, mit dem Befehl für einen Direkttransport ins Erdgeschoss.

 

Eine Weile schwiegen sie bedrückt, doch auf einmal räusperte sich Cloud: „Kann ich Rufus eine Nachricht hinterlassen?“ „Kommt drauf an, was es ist“, zuckte Reno die Achseln, „irgend ʼnen Schweinkram wird er in deinem Namen im Moment kaum hören wollen.“ Cloud legte ausdruckslos den Kopf schief, während sich Elena stöhnend die Schläfen massierte: „Bei dem ist Hopfen und Malz ... Vergiss es. Sag es uns, wir werden es weiterleiten.“ Der Kurier entlastete nervös ein Bein und druckste kurz herum, doch dann sah er sie warnend an und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Ich möchte, dass wir die Sache wie erwachsene Männer regeln und es nicht in einen Kleinkrieg ausarten lassen, okay? Ich verspreche bei allem, was mir heilig ist, diese Angelegenheit nirgendwo sonst zu erwähnen, er soll bitte von jeglichen Drohungen und sonstigen Abwehrmaßnahmen absehen, die sein krankes Hirn mit Sicherheit gerade eifrig zusammenschraubt. Er hat absolut nichts zu befürchten. Versichert ihm das.“ „Geht klar“, nickte sie bereitwillig, „Aber du tust ihm unrecht, er ist nicht mehr so voreilig.“

 

„Gut zu wissen. Und ... noch etwas. Könntet ihr mir ... ab und zu Bescheid geben, wie er die Sache ... verarbeitet?“

 

Drei Münder öffneten sich simultan und sie starrten ihn an, als wäre ihm ein fremder Kopf gewachsen. Sie kannten den stillen, zurückhaltenden Schwertkämpfer nicht so nassforsch, direkt und geradeheraus fordernd. Er war zwar nie schüchtern gewesen, aber auch nie so interessiert.

 

Reno fasste sich zuerst und brummte nachdenklich, während er die Schlüsselkette um einen Finger wirbeln ließ, einige kleine Schritte auf ihren Gast zumachte und ihm süffisant feixend zuraunte: „Also ... So gut, was?“

 

Cloud wich verhalten einige Zentimeter von ihm zurück und Elena rief ungehalten, als sie das zugehörige anzügliche Augenbrauenwackeln sah: „Ich könnt manchmal echt kotzen, wenn du den Mund aufmachst, Reno!“ Er wedelte mit der Hand, als wollte er sie verscheuchen: „Halt dich da raus, Elena, dass hier ist ʼn Gespräch unter Männern!“ Doch dann musterte er Cloud zur Sicherheit noch einmal gründlich: „... Richtig?“ Seine Kollegin trat ihm ans Knie, Rude in den Allerwertesten, Cloud, der direkt vor ihm stand, verzichtete auf einen Tritt in den Schritt. Ein solch weibischer Angriff hätte den unverschämten Turk in seiner Idiotie nur noch bekräftigt.

 

Reno rieb sich unbeeindruckt den schmerzenden Hintern und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Na schön, Kumpel, du hast gewonnen! Ich werd dir helfen!“ Die anderen starrten ihn groß und sprachlos an, Cloud hingegen hob verdattert eine Augenbraue: „Du willst mir helfen? Wieso?“ „Ist doch ganz klar“, Reno schwenkte ihm beide Zeigefinger zu, „Ist doch krass, wenn der Held der Welt einem einen Gefallen schuldig ist, oder?“ Cloud musterte ihn durchdringend und Elena fand endlich die Sprache wieder: „Reno, bist du wahnsinnig?! Für so ʼne Aktion wird dich Tseng nicht mit simplem Papierkram davonkommen lassen! Ist dir klar, dass du gerade unseren Arbeitgeber verkaufst?!“

 

„Das ist doch kein Verkauf. Sowas nennt sich ‚Nachhelfen‘!“

 

„Das ist Kuppelei! Und außerdem gemein!“

 

„Nicht, wenn es ihm guttut. Du wirst ihm doch guttun, oder, Cloud?“

 

Alle drei richteten neugierige bis erwartungsvolle Blicke auf den Kurier, der wie automatisch entgegnete: „Ich werde es versuchen, mit allem was ich habe.“ Reno brach in unheilvollstes Feixen aus: „Hörst du das, Schwester? Das nenne ich Hingabe!“ Dann streckte er Cloud lässig die Hand entgegen, das Glitzern in den Augen voller Schalkhaftigkeit, aber darunter versteckt, gut versteckt und nur für seine beiden engen Freunde sichtbar, echte, unerschütterliche Zuversicht.

 

Cloud schaute lange und eingehend auf die Hand hinab, ohne dass der Turk die Geduld verlor, und ergriff sie schließlich fest. Mit einem entschlossenen Schütteln besiegelten sie ihren Pakt, doch dann konnte man Unwohlsein in den blauen, makobelasteten Augen auflodern sehen: „Und hinsichtlich des ‚Gefallens‘ ... Lass dir bitte nichts zu Ausgefallenes einfallen.“

 

Rufus indessen hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass sich viele Stockwerke unter ihm soeben eine neue Form von Avalanche gegen ihn zusammenbraute. Er hatte es endlich aus dem Bett geschafft, ohne Hilfe ein schwieriges und recht schmerzhaftes Unterfangen, doch nun zog er gerade die Schranktür zu seiner Minibar auf, hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich einen mickrigen Cocktail zu mixen, sondern griff gleich einen ganzen Bourbon und nahm direkt einige Schlucke aus der halb leeren Flasche. Der Brand tat ihm wohl und linderte ein wenig die Probleme, die in seiner Leistengegend pochten.

 

Nun, es war offiziell: Rufus Shinra war ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen für Cloud Strife, der größten Heulboje von ganz Edge – rechnete man Trauerweide Vincent Valentine nicht dazu.

 

Er hatte ein Problem.

 

Nein, er hatte kein Problem. Cloud hatte erwähnt, nicht mit diesem Ereignis hausieren gehen zu wollen. Nicht, dass er Cloud vertraute, aber er vertraute auf Clouds an Naivität grenzende Ehrenhaftigkeit. Und er vertraute darauf, dass Cloud darauf vertraute, dass er seine Liebsten ganz oder zumindest teilweise Richtung Lebensstrom schicken würde, sollte dieses pikante Detail seiner jüngsten Vergangenheit jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.

 

... Er hatte sehr wohl ein Problem.

 

Um nicht zu sagen vier. Die Turks – sie wussten zu viel. Niemand konnte ihm versichern, dass sie den nächtlichen Eskapaden nicht hinterher schnüffeln würden. Vor allem Reno, diese schadenfrohe linke Bazille! Und Hades allein wusste, was er dabei ausgraben konnte.

 

Also dachte Rufus daran, sie kollektiven Seppuku begehen zu lassen, für das Wohl der Firma sozusagen.

 

Was jedoch ein weiteres Problem aufwarf.

 

Er mochte sie. Sogar recht gern, und so entschied er sich, erst einmal über diese substanzielle Entscheidung zu schlafen.

 

Nach einer Woche Aufschub kam er dann glücklicherweise zu dem Schluss, dass eine solch endgültige Lösung wohl doch etwas übertrieben war. Außerdem hätte ihr Tod das nächste Problem zur Diskussion gestellt: Er hätte all seine Vertrauten verloren.

 

Anstatt ans Äußerste zu gehen, ließ er sie somit lediglich einen weiteren offiziellen Eid auf besagtes Vertrauen schwören und sie taten es bereitwillig ohne lästige Fragen zu stellen, was er als gutes Zeichen empfand. Allerdings erwischte er Reno bei einem leidenden Augenrollen, aber es wunderte ihn keineswegs, dass diesem Mann die behandelte Thematik vertraut genug war, um ihr die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit zu versagen. Er bemühte sich trotzdem, ihm ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, schließlich kannte er ihn seit seiner Kindheit. Reno mochte schamlos sein, aber er würde mit relativ hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Notwendigkeit erkennen, Vertrautes vertraulich zu behandeln und sein Möglichstes zum Vergessen der hochnotpeinlichen Angelegenheit beizutragen.

 

Richtig. Alles hing nur von genügend Vertrauen ab.

 

(Ende „Between you and me“)


	10. „Schluss damit!“

Die beiden fuhren zeitgleich erschrocken zusammen, als das unerwartete Veto in männlicher, verärgerter Stimme an ihre Ohren drang.

 

Cloud stand im Türrahmen, streng und steif und herzlich wenig angetan davon, dass ihr Langzeit-Erzfeind seiner Langzeit-Freundin einen fadenscheinig anmutenden Deal anbot. Tifa schluckte herunter, was auch immer sie Rufus gerne geantwortet hätte und machte einige schnelle Schritte auf den aufgebrachten Schwertkämpfer zu, um ihm beruhigend über den Arm zu streichen: „Lass es gut sein, Cloud! Es war ja nur ein gut gemeintes Angebot und-“ „Gut gemeint?!“, fuhr er sie ungehalten an und sie schaute verdutzt, „Nichts, was aus diesem Mund kommt, ist gut gemeint, mach dir da bloß nichts vor! Rufusʼ Hilfe nutzt nur Rufus was.“ „Was veranlasst dich zu diesem Vorwurf?“, fragte Rufus, ernstlich verwundert über die spontane, vehemente Ablehnung, „Wenn du meine Zuverlässigkeit anzweifeln möchtest, warum erkundigst du dich nicht bei Reeve? Er ist dein Freund und mehr als vertraut mit meinen Praktiken und auch mit vielen meiner An- und Absichten. Ich bin sicher, dass er mir gute Referenzen zuweisen kann.“

 

„Ich brauche nicht mehr Referenzen über dich, als ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe“, schmetterte Cloud den Einwand ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, den Kopf trotzig abwendend. „All diese Überbleibsel von Shinra Inc. ... Jenovazellen, Sephiroth-Klone, Deepground, die ganzen Probleme, die dein Vermächtnis der Welt immer und immer wieder beschert“, fügte er dann leiserer und etwas resigniert hinzu, „prädestinieren dich nicht unbedingt für den Posten des vertrauenswürdigsten Helfers diesseits und jenseits des Ozeans, das musst du ja wohl zugeben.“ Rufus überlegte kurz und erwiderte dann pikiert: „Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass dieses Argument völlig haltlos ist. Und dass ich nichts von Deepground wusste, unterstreicht nicht unbedingt meine überlegene Kontrolle über alles, was meinen Namen trägt. Ich kann nur beteuern, dass mich in diesem Fall keine zwielichtigen Motive leiten.“ Er lachte gezwungen: „Wenn ich sage, dass ich derlei Motiven grundsätzlich nicht mehr zugetan bin, würdet ihr es mir ja sowieso nicht glauben.“

 

„Da haste verdammt nochmal recht“, rief es von der Seite und Yuffie sprang von der Treppe, auf der sie dem Gespräch heimlich gelauscht hatte, den ganzen Weg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und trat mit geschwelter Brust neben Cloud, als ob sie Tifa vor einem übermächtigen Aggressor beschützen wollte, „Einem Shinra glaubt man nicht und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht!“ „Aber Yuffie“, Cait Siths leicht eingezogener Kopf lugte ebenfalls um die Ecke, „Er sagt wirklich die Wahrheit! Reeve hat viele allgemeinnützige Einrichtungen nur verwirklichen können, weil er ihn-“ „Che“, unterbrach sie ihn so zornig wie unhöflich, „Kalter Kaffee! Ist ja wohl das Mindeste, dass er das Elend, das er angerichtet hat, auch wieder zu beseitigen hilft!“ Rufus hob interessiert eine Augenbraue: „Nun, wenn man es so sieht, könnte man in diesem Fall durchaus von Kompensation gegenüber Tifa-“ „Du hältst den Mund“, fauchte die Ninja gereizt, „Kein Wort kann man glauben, wenn es von dir kommt!“ Ein wenig genervt zuckte Rufus hilflos die Schultern, versuchte aber tatsächlich nicht noch einmal, sich zu rechtfertigen.

 

Tifa beschloss, einzugreifen, ehe die Situation eskalierte und packte beide Freunde energisch an den Armen: „Also gut, Leute, das reicht jetzt! Er hat nichts als ein Angebot gemacht! Ist ja nicht so, als ob er mich mit vorgehaltener Waffe dazu zwingen möchte, irgendeinen dubiosen Vertrag zu unterschreiben!“ „Wär ja auch noch schöner“, knurrte Yuffie wenig bußfertig, „aber absolut nicht abwegig für Typen wie den!“

 

Rufus wusste, dass er sich eigentlich nicht von einer Rotznase mit schlechten Manieren und gezwungen maskuliner Attitüde provozieren lassen sollte, aber eine derartige Ignoranz gegenüber all seiner Bemühungen verstimmte ihn in allen möglichen Variationen. „Könnte dein dezent aggressives Abstreiten allen positiven Einflusses meiner Firma auf die aktuelle Stadtentwicklung vielleicht daher rühren, dass ich deinem Land noch nicht genügend Ausgleichszahlungen geleistet habe?“, fragte er deswegen mit extrem provokanten Lächeln, welches die beabsichtigte immanente Wirkung nicht verfehlte, „Meine Mitarbeiter haben mir kürzlich zugeflüstert, dass sich der hochverehrte Herr Kaiser in einem Interview über so was geäußert haben soll. Meinte, dass sich nach und nach doch mehr Kriegsschäden herauskristallisieren als einkalkuliert.“ Er legte künstlich sinnierend eine Hand ans Kinn: „Aber ist es wirklich das? Oder bekommt deine diebische Sippe einfach nur den Hals nicht voll, Miss Wutai?“

 

Yuffies Augen wurden handtellergroß, sodass man nahezu die kleinen Adern im Glaskörper pulsieren sehen konnte. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und dann machte sie erst einen, dann zwei Schritte auf Rufus zu, dessen Hand unmerklich zu seinem Gewehr wanderte. „Yuffie“, brachten Cloud, Tifa und Cait Sith beinahe simultan heraus, doch die heißblütige Ninja war schon viel, viel zu zornig, um auf den subtilen Warnton zu hören. „Du verdammter stinkender Schweinepriester“, schrie sie plötzlich, „Ich lass dich Blut aus der Nase spenden!“ Und damit sprang sie unter einem entsetzten Ausruf von Tifa direkt auf Rufus zu.

 

Dieser hatte schon begonnen, finster zu schmunzeln, als sie ihn angestarrt hatte wie eine Wildsau nach wochenlanger Zwangsdiät und riss die Flinte aus dem Halfter, kaum dass ihre Füße vom Boden abgekommen waren.

 

Im selben Moment zersplitterten mit ohrenbetäubendem Knallen alle Fenster um sie herum und schwarze Gestalten sausten hindurch, um Rufus zu umringen und funkelnden Stahl auf die anderen auszurichten. Der schnellste Schatten manifestierte sich direkt in Rufusʼ Schussbahn, schwang einen summenden, Blitze züngelnden Stab in einem Halbkreis empor ...

 

Und kollidierte mit Clouds zur Abwehr bereiten Schwert.

 

Der Kurier hielt die Waffe mit einer Hand in Schach, mit der anderen eine schäumende Yuffie zurück, die in seinem Griff Zeter und Mordio brüllte. Reno grinste nach dem ersten Schock, den der Aufprall durch beide Körper gejagt hatte, frech zu ihm hinauf: „Woah, Meister. Lasst uns erstmal tief durchatmen, ehe wir was anstellen, was uns später wahrscheinlich leid tut, okay?“ „Ich stimme zu“, erwiderte Cloud mit gezwungen gelassenem Tonfall. Beide Krieger entspannten zeitgleich die Muskeln und wichen einige Schritte zurück, Cloud seine keifende Last mit aller Macht mit sich ziehend, Reno schräg hinter seinen Präsidenten, der die Flinte soeben an eine Schulter in Wartestellung lehnte. „Meine Güte“, spottete Rufus mit ungezügeltem Ärger in der Stimme, „hätte ich gewusst, dass mein gut gemeinter Vorschlag so dermaßen Probleme nach sich zieht, hätte ich ihn niemals geäußert. Man möge mir meine unverschämte Hilfsbreitschaft verzeihen!“ Yuffie holte Luft, um zu einer wenig eleganten Antwort anzuheben, doch Cait Sith sprang ihr in den Nacken und hielt ihr verzweifelt den Mund zu. Tifa ließ nur niedergeschlagen die Stirn in beide Hände sinken. „Du solltest gehen, Rufus“, sagte Cloud gefasst, „Und für eine Weile nicht hierher zurückkehren.“

 

Plötzlich gellte ein angsterfüllter Schrei durch die Luft und alle Köpfe ruckten gen Durchgang zum Flur. Marlene und Denzel kauerten mit schockierten Fratzen hinter Shelke, die bereits beide Kurzschwerter gezückt und Kampfstellung eingenommen hatte. Tifa entfuhr ein entsetzter Laut und sie lief zu den Kindern, um sie beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen.

 

Durch das Sichern eines Abzugshahns schreckten sie noch einmal so zusammen und alle blickten wieder zu Rufus, der sein Gewehr mit solcher Wucht zur Seite fahren ließ, dass sein Mantel vom Windstoß aufgeweht wurde. Die Turks um ihn herum steckten simultan mit ihm die Waffen weg und richteten sich ob des indirekt erteilten Rückzugsbefehls entspannt auf. Der Präsident wandte sich halb dem Ausgang zu und senkte leicht den Kopf: „Ich wollte mich sowieso verabschieden. Cait, wir sehen uns beim Meeting nächste Woche.“ „Hn“, schnurrte die Katze nur verlegen und ließ bekümmert die Schultern hängen. Rufus nickte und drehte sich dann ganz um: „Tifa, ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich deine Gastfreundschaft dermaßen überstrapaziert habe. Ich hoffe, ich kann trotzdem auf weitere Zusammenarbeit mit dir hoffen, Cloud.“ Der Kurier nickte kaum merklich, auch wenn er es überhaupt nicht sehen konnte: „Kommt wie immer ganz darauf an, was du von mir willst.“ Rufus schnaubte amüsiert und winkte über die Schulter zurück, während er zum Ausgang marschierte und alle Turks hinter ihm her ebenfalls das Gebäude verließen.

 

Als Reno ihm schon die Wagentür geöffnet hatte und er sich ermattet ins kühle Leder sinken lassen wollte, weckte jedoch ein Ruf noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Rufus“, ließ sich Tifa lauthals vernehmen, während sie die wenigen Stufen zum Hof hinunter rannte und gleich darauf keuchend neben ihm stand. „Was gibt es noch, Miss Lockhart?“, fragte Rufus sehr formell und unnahbar, ganz anders, als sie es durch seine zahlreichen Besuche in ihrer Bar inzwischen gewöhnt war und es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich, „Wenn es um die Rechnung wegen der Fenster geht, hatte ich fest vor, Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen einen Blankoscheck auszustellen. Bitte machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sor-“ „Es tut mir leid“, fiel sie ihm hastig ins Wort, „Wirklich. Ich bin dankbar für dein Angebot, das musst du mir glauben. Es ist nur ... Du musst auch verstehen, wir waren nie die engsten Freunde, noch nicht einmal gute Bekannte. Es gab sogar Zeiten, da hätten wir uns gegenseitig umgebracht, wenn wir die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätten – du hast es einmal sogar fast geschafft. Ich kann dir einfach noch nicht trauen ... Und vielleicht wird mir das auch niemals möglich sein. Eine gänzlich unvorteilhafte Voraussetzung für ein fruchtbares Geschäftsverhältnis, meinst du nicht?“

 

Er hätte sie gerne darauf hingewiesen, dass genau solche Situationen wie diese dafür geschaffen waren, gegenseitiges Vertrauen zu erarbeiten, doch er blieb stumm. Ihm war nur zu klar, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr machte – sie würde niemals zu seinen Gunsten gegen ihre Freunde vorgehen. Und es war nicht so, dass er nicht verstand, woher ihre Zurückhaltung stammte. Er verstand sogar, wie man alles, was man hatte, dem eigenen Stolz unterordnen konnte. Und so schwieg er, lächelte sie nur freundlich an und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand: „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ein Angebot ist immer unverbindlich – die Möglichkeit einer Absage ist stets gegeben. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe ... Viel Glück, Tifa. Ich hoffe, ihr schafft es gesund und recht bald über das Tief hinweg.“

 

„Danke. Es wird schon irgendwie gut gehen. Ich bin ein optimistischer Mensch.“

 

Wenige Monate danach, an einem besonders schönen, warmen Tag, hörte er durch einen schwer angeschlagenen und tief enttäuschten Reno von der Schließung des Siebten Himmels und seufzte innerlich. Es war anscheinend ein zähes Ringen gewesen, ihre Eigentümer waren aber dem Lauf der Dinge letztendlich doch unterlegen gewesen. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass sich Tifa und Cloud im Zuge des Überlebenskampfs, durch Stress und Streit auseinandergelebt hatten. Sie hatte Shelke und Marlene genommen und war zu deren Vater nach Corel gezogen, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

 

Rufus legte gedankenverloren den Kopf schief.

 

Vielleicht war das nicht so verkehrt. Aus den wenigen Interaktionen des Mädchens mit dem grobschlächtigen Ölproduzenten hatte er eine innige Liebe und Vertrautheit herauslesen können, die für so lange Zeit zu trennen einem Verbrechen gleichgekommen war. Marlene sollte dem Umzug auch mit äußerster Begeisterung entgegengesehen haben, nur überschattet durch die offensichtlichen Probleme ihrer Zieheltern. Shelke war ebenfalls sehr interessiert an dem Tapetenwechsel gewesen. Denzel hingegen hatte Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte er sich mit Händen und Füßen geweigert, Cloud zu verlassen. Was war das für eine seltsame Sache mit Jungs und Helden? Jeder vernünftige Mensch konnte sehen, dass es unmöglich für einen reisenden Botenfahrer war, ein halbwüchsiges Kind mit sich herumzuschleppen. Und allein zu Hause lassen? Wo war der Unterschied zum Leben auf der Straße?

 

Niemand hatte in diesem Fall eine Wahl gehabt, Denzel war dazu gezwungen worden, Tifa und die Mädchen zu begleiten. Natürlich hatte niemand etwas dagegen, dass Cloud ihn besuchen kam, wann immer er wollte. Aber für ein Kind war das wohl nicht dasselbe wie die bemitleidenswerte Scharade, die sie zuvor gespielt hatten.

 

Sie waren keine Familie, es nie gewesen. Tifa war nie Clouds echte Wahl gewesen, hatte sich mehr in sein Leben hineingelebt als alles andere. Cloud war ein Mann, der sich niemals an einen Punkt binden lassen würde, von dem er sich nicht selbst aus vollem Herzen angezogen fühlte. Marlene hatte einen Vater, sie brauchte keinen weiteren. Shelke war erwachsen, sie brauchte nur Bezugspersonen, an denen sie sich bei ihrer Suche nach emotionaler Stabilität orientieren konnte. Und Denzel ... Nun, vielleicht war der Junge der einzige gewesen, der tatsächlich einen Grund gehabt hatte, etwas Festes in der ungewöhnlichen Wohngemeinschaft zu suchen.

 

Rufus seufzte, kaum dass Reno seinen frustrierten Bericht beendet hatte und ignorierte den fragenden Blick des Turk. Stattdessen drehte er seinen Stuhl Richtung Fenster und starrte blind auf die bunt wuselnde, sonnenbeschienene Stadt hinab. Es gab keinen Grund dazu, verpassten Gelegenheiten nachzutrauern. Wenn er sich allerdings ausmalte, wie anders es hätte laufen können, kam er nicht umhin, ein wenig melancholisch zu werden. Doch er konnte seine Hilfe nur anbieten.

 

Ob sie angenommen wurde und was die Betroffenen daraus machten – darauf hatte er beim besten Willen keinen Einfluss.

 

(Ende „Der gerade Pfad der Ehre“)


	11. „Sprich weiter.“

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem sonderbaren Lächeln, welches etwas in ihrer Brust flattern ließ und er hielt ihr demonstrativ eine Hand entgegen: „Hast du was zum Schreiben?“

 

Die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch am Himmelszelt, als sich Tifas Freunde endlich einer nach dem anderen in dem Flur im zweiten Stock trafen. „Morgen, Leute“, grüßte Barret Cid und Reeve gähnend und schlug Cloud zusätzlich kräftig auf den Rücken. Dieser verschluckte sich an der Zahnpasta und spuckte hastig über dem Spülbecken aus. Kapitän und Architekt kicherten schadenfroh zueinander und zogen sich aus dem engen Raum zurück.

 

Cid bohrte sich im Ohr und streckte sich danach herzhaft: „Jesses, was für ʼne Party gestern! Hätte nie gedacht, dass der Shinra-Bengel derart austeilen kann!“ „Rufus ist stärker als er aussieht“, bestätigte Reeve lachend, „Leider auch wesentlich temperamentvoller. Wir können froh sein, dass es nicht weiter eskaliert ist.“ Neugierig blickte er zu Clouds Zimmer hinüber, in welches sie den völlig weggetretenen Präsidenten verfrachtet hatten. Die Tür stand bereits offen. „Sieht aus, als hätte Tifa ihn und seine Handlangerparade schon rausgeschmissen“, brummte Cid, sich gemächlich eine Zigarette anzündend, „Weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich oder traurig darüber sein soll. Hätte seine zerknautschte Visage gern noch einmal bewundert, andererseits ... Nah.“

 

Sie lachten erneut, bis ihre Blicke auf das Fenster am Ende des Gangs fielen und sie sich fast an der eigenen Spucke verschluckten. „Heiliges Kanonenrohr“, platzte es vorwurfsvoll aus Cid heraus, „Kannst du nicht was sagen, wenn du da stehst?! Mich hat hier fast der Schlag getroffen, du Witzbold!“ „Guten Morgen, Vincent“, murmelte Reeve freundlich, während auch er sich verlegen das Herz massierte. Der Ex-Turk nickte ihnen wortlos aus den Schatten zu und wandte sich dann wieder der Scheibe zu. „Was ʼn so interessant da draußen?“, brummte Cid erstaunt und trat neben ihn, um hinaus auf den Hinterhof zu linsen. „Turks“, war die lapidare Antwort und veranlasste Reeve dazu, energisch vorzutreten. „Was?“, entfuhr es ihm fassungslos, „Warum sollten die noch hier sein?!“ Hätte Vincent sie nicht auf die hin und wieder geschickt und diskret hin und her huschenden Schatten aufmerksam gemacht, wären sie ihnen womöglich nie – oder zumindest ziemlich spät aufgefallen. Cid kaute verärgert auf seinem Glimmstängel herum: „Warum hat Rufus seine verdammte schwarze Horde nicht mitgenommen? Der Typ hat einen verflixt komischen Humor. Und mit komisch mein ich nicht komisch!“

 

„Rufus ist noch nicht fort.“

 

Vincent zuckte mit den Schultern, als er die Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer auf sich fühlte: „Sie sind unten im Schankraum und unterhalten sich schon eine ganze Weile.“ „Junge, Junge“, murrte der Pilot, „der strapaziert Tifas Gastfreundschaft aber ganz schön über. Bei der müssen bestimmt schon alle Nerven blankliegen.“ „Das Gefühl habe ich keineswegs“, erwiderte Vincent ruhig.

 

Ob dieser Eröffnung ihres stoischen Freundes waren sie nun völlig verwirrt. Sie entschieden sich, sich die Sache selbst anzusehen und Rufus wenn nötig höflich – oder vielleicht auch weniger höflich – zum Gehen zu bewegen. Als er sie zur Treppe marschieren sah, rief Vincent ihnen noch warnend nach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das gerade eine gute Idee-“ Doch sie waren schon auf dem unteren Absatz verschwunden. Er brummte kaum hörbar und widmete sich wieder seiner Späherbeschäftigung.

 

Zu allen Tonfällen, die sie sich bei einer Auseinandersetzung von Tifa Lockhart und Rufus Shinra hatten ausmalen können, gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht jener, der ihnen an die Ohren hallte, als sie den Zugang zur Bar erreichten. Wie angewurzelt blieben sie stehen, sich ungläubig fassungslose Blicke zuwerfend. „Wie ist es mit hier?“, erklang Rufusʼ gedankenverlorene, etwas gedämpfte Stimme, als wären seine Lippen außer mit Sprechen gerade auch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Was sie jedoch wirklich aus der Fassung brachte, waren Tifas leise, zurückhaltende Seufzer – die sich in ein lautes Stöhnen verwandelten, als sie entschlossen erwiderte: „Hmmm ... Nein! Nein, das tut einfach zu weh. Mit dieser Stelle bin ich einfach zu empfindlich. Wie ist es ... hiermit?“ Der Präsident benötigte weitaus weniger Zeit zum Überlegen: „Zu unpraktisch. Kommt doch kein Mensch hin!“ Die Kinnladen der heimlichen Lauscher klappten langsam nach unten.

 

„Tse. Ich habʼs von Anfang an geahnt. Alles was mir gefällt ...“

 

„Tifa, ich tue hier nichts, wozu du nicht deine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis gegeben hast und glaub mir, ich möchte es gut machen, aber ich bin nicht vollkommen selbstlos. Ein bisschen muss ich auf meine Kosten kommen, wenn wir uns aufeinander einlassen wollen.“

 

„... Entschuldige, du hast recht. Ich bin anscheinend egoistischer, als ich selbst dachte. Könnte wohl auch der Grund dafür sein, dass es einfach nicht richtig laufen will.“

 

„Ach, so weit würde ich jetzt doch nicht unbedingt gehen. Du hast, wenn ich das so sagen darf, teilweise sehr kreative Einfälle. Ich erwarte mir viel davon für den zukünftigen Verlauf dieser Beziehung.“

 

Vergnügtes Gelächter schallte aus dem Schankraum und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Reeve und Cid bereits rot wie Tomaten, der eine aus Verlegenheit, der andere aus Entrüstung. „Jetzt kommt es nur darauf an, diese Fantasie zu unser beider Zufriedenheit umzusetzen“, führte Rufusʼ Stimme weiter aus und sie klang noch dumpfer, als würde ihm derzeit etwas die Lippen verschließen – oder jemand. Das Bild schien komplett, als sich Tifas Stimme nun ähnlich anhörte: „Ach, weißt du, solange du nicht auf die glorreiche Idee kommst, mich Nacht und Tag über die Bar zu spannen, werden wir wahrscheinlich gut miteinander auskommen. Ich bin da ziemlich robust. Also benutz mich ruhig für was immer du am besten hältst.“

 

„Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich. Aber denk dran, ich bin ein begehrter Mann. Ich tanze nicht nur auf einer Hochzeit und kann mir nicht immer spontan frei nehmen, um auf deine Bedürfnisse einzugehen.“

 

„Keine Sorge, ich halt mich da ganz an dich, schließlich bist du der mit den Millionen.“

 

„Milliarden.“

 

„Oh, verzeih. Das macht dich natürlich gleich doppelt so begehrenswert.“

 

Und dies bedeutete die Grenze jeglicher Geduld von Tifas beiden gereizten Freunden. Cid stürmte voran um die Ecke, den zur Salzsäule erstarrten Reeve kurzerhand vor sich her schiebend, wies einen anklagenden Zeigefinger auf die Position, in der er Rufus vermutete und keifte zornentbrannt: „Einen Augenblick mal, du schamloser Bock! Unsere Tifa ist doch keine von denen! Was bildest du reicher Sack dir ein, sie einfach so zu-“ Er brach ab und überblickte verdattert das Bild, das sich ihm eröffnete.

 

Die beiden mutmaßlich Ertappten befanden sich keineswegs in eindeutiger Position oder zumindest nicht eindeutig im Sinne der entstandenen Verdächtigungen. Vielmehr standen sie sich ein gutes Stück voneinander entfernt gegenüber, mit einem der Kneipentische als Barrikade dazwischen, die Tischplatte war kaum noch zu sehen wegen Dutzender Dokumente und Baupläne. Das, was Rufusʼ Mund verdeckte, waren nicht Teile ihrer bedrängten Freundin, sondern die eigenen Finger, mit denen er grübelnd über die Oberlippe gefahren war, die nun durch die Überraschung jedoch stillstanden. Tifas Wangen waren zwar leicht gerötet, aber möglicherweise aus einer anderen Erregung heraus als befürchtet. Sie stand über die Papiere gebeugt da, mit einer Hand auf die Tischplatte gestützt und offenbar intensiv über einem Gedanken brütend, von dem sie Cids heldenhafter Auftritt jedoch sichtlich abgelenkt hatte. Ihre andere Hand hielt eine Tasse dicht an den Mund, aus der sie eben einen Schluck genommen haben musste. Die beiden starrten die Neuankömmlinge an, als hätten sie die Bezeichnung „Sonderbar“ auf beide Schläfen tätowiert – mit „Vorsicht, bewaffnet“ auf der Stirn. Zu allem Überfluss fiel Cid zur unmittelbaren Verteidigung nicht mehr ein als ein bedrückend einsilbiges, peinlich stupides: „Häh?“

 

Doch was das Schlimmste war, war, dass sich endlich Erkenntnis auf ihren Gesichtern manifestierte und sich das Rot auf Tifas Wangen intensivierte, während sich Rufusʼ Mundwinkel langsam zu einem ungenierten Grinsen hoben. Das war auch mehr als Stichwort genug für Reeve, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen und Cids ausgestreckten Arm energisch hinunter zu drücken. Er lächelte seine Freundin sonnig an – im selben Moment wissend, dass es viel zu überzogen wirkte – und rief betont ungezwungen: „Guten Morgen, Tifa! Tut mir leid, dass wir so hereingeplatzt sind! Wir wollten euch nicht derart überfallen, waren nur ein bisschen zu tief in Gedanken versunken!“ „Und was für Gedanken das wohl gewesen sein mögen“, kommentierte Rufus scheinheilig und zermürbend schadenfroh. Tifa dunkelte heftig nach, schmiss ihre Tasse nahezu auf den Tisch zurück und warf sich hastig hinter den Tresen: „Guten Morgen, ihr beiden! Es tut mir auch leid, aber ich habe noch gar nichts zum Frühstück gemacht, ich bin etwas von Rufus ...“ Sie stockte, als er die Leere mit einem so schrecklich süffisanten „Überwältigt“ füllte, dass sie ihm aus Reflex einen herumliegenden Korken an den Kopf warf. „Abgelenkt worden“, berichtigte sie nachdrücklich und begann, eifrig in einem Hängeschrank zu kramen, „Aber Kaffee könnt ihr schon bekommen! Verzeiht, ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen! Sind die Kinder schon auf?“

 

„Marlene und Shelke warten noch aufs Bad. Barret nimmt gerade ein bisschen zu viel Platz ein, um sich mit hinein zu zwängen“, ertönte Vincents ruhige Stimme im Durchgang zum Flur, „Und Denzel spielt draußen mit den Turks ... nun, Turk, schätze ich.“ Sie stöhnte enttäuscht und bedeckte den Tresen mit Schüsseln und Kochutensilien: „Niemand da, der mir helfen kann, was? Dann wird’s wohl noch etwas länger dauern. Setzt euch einfach und knabbert den Rest von den Erdnüssen. Hab ich vorhin erst frisch aufgefüllt, versprochen.“ Reeve versuchte, einen der Anwesenden als Unterstützung anzubieten, doch sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Ich soll mich verlassen auf die Hilfe eines Prinzen, der seit seiner Geburt nichts anderes als angestellte Köche gewohnt ist, dem Leiter einer Organisation, der gar keine Zeit zum Selbstkochen hat, einem Junggesellen, der auf seinen Reisen öfter in Gasthäusern lebt als zu Hause und einem Pascha, der nicht mal seinen Tee selbst aufbrüht?“

 

„Hey!“

 

„Danke dir, Reeve, aber ich krieg das schon hin.“

 

Während Cid sichtlich schmollte, Vincent entschuldigend den Kopf schieflegte und Rufus mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken überheblich schmunzelte, ließ Reeve sich auf einen Barhocker sinken und beobachtete endlich die Szenerie mit einem wachsamen Auge. Tifa wies drohend mit einer Pfanne auf den Präsidenten und brummte: „Es wird deinem Gaumen vielleicht nicht so schmeicheln wie die Kreationen deiner besagten Sterneküche, aber du und deine Turks sind herzlich eingeladen, mit uns zu essen. Es sei denn, sie setzen Denzel gerade fragwürdige Flausen in den Kopf, dann muss ich ihnen stattdessen Hausverbot erteilen.“ „Das wäre keine gute Idee“, winkte Rufus ab, von der ganzen Situation sichtlich belustigt, „allein der Verlust von Reno könnte deinem Etablissement endgültig den Rest geben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mindestens die Hälfte seines Gehalts in diesen Laden steckt.“ Sie ließ das Utensil entwaffnet sinken und knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen: „Mist, da hast du leider recht. Sieht aus, als hättest du mich vollkommen in der Hand.“

 

Zu aller Verwunderung schien sie dieser Umstand überhaupt nicht zu verängstigen, vielmehr zu amüsieren, berücksichtigte man das simultane Kichern der beiden.

 

Rufus widmete sich anschließend wieder den Dokumenten auf dem Tisch und Reeve sah beunruhigt, dass er seine Lesebrille höher auf die Nase schob, ein Hilfsmittel, welches er ausschließlich bei geschäftlichen Meetings aufsetzte. Was tat er noch hier? Warum hatte ihm Tifa Papiere gegeben, die sich mit der Bar als Unternehmen befassten? Worüber hatten sie diskutiert – und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass das Gespräch, in das sie hineingeplatzt waren, eine Diskussion dargestellt hatte – und warum hatten sie überhaupt diskutiert? Was hatte Rufus mit Tifas Bar zu schaffen? „Nun, es kommt wahrscheinlich überraschend, aber sie hat mich zum temporären Teilhaber ernannt. Im Moment beratschlagen wir über die längst überfälligen Sanierungsmaßnahmen“, antwortete ihm Rufus, als wäre eine derartige Zusammenarbeit das Natürlichste auf der Welt, und erst daran erkannte er, dass er seine Gedanken laut geäußert hatte. Von der Theke knallte es und alle schreckten auf, um eine recht schuldbewusst wirkende Tifa verstohlen einen fallengelassenen Topf aufheben zu sehen.

 

„Du willst mich doch verarschen?!“

 

Cid hatte den Mund geöffnet, um eben jene Worte an den verständnislos dreinblickenden Präsidenten zu richten, doch der just in diesem Augenblick eintretende Barret war ihm zuvorgekommen. Tifa eilte zur Tür, um ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Bizeps zu legen: „Barret, bitte, lass uns erstmal-“ Doch er schien sie gar nicht zu hören. „Das ist ja wohl ʼn schlechter Witz! Du willst deine schmierigen Finger in Tifas Angelegenheiten mischen?!“, donnerte der erzürnte Ölproduzent und schob seine Freundin kurzerhand zur Seite, um drohend auf Rufus zu zu walzen, „Du musst ʼne Vollmacke haben, wenn du denkst, dass wir das-“

 

Die Eingangstür flog mit einem Knallen auf.

 

„Einen wuuuuuuunderschönen angepissten guten Morgen wünsch ich der Versammlung“, rief Reno aus vollem Halse in den Raum und schlenderte lässig zu seinem Vorgesetzten, um sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl zu flegeln und ohne zu fragen eine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Brusttasche zu klopfen, „Melde gehorsamst: Keine suspekten Gestalten in, unter oder über einem Umkreis von dreihundert Metern! Dafür haben ich und meine Jungs Kaffeeduft geschnuppert und uns wie von Zauberhand davon angezogen gefühlt! Dürfen wir auf ʼnen Pott vom Königsgesöff hoffen, Schwester?“ Hinter ihm war ein Teil der übrigen Turks eingetreten, die sich diskret um den Präsidenten scharrten und es war unverschämt eindeutig, dass sie mitnichten zufällig vor Ort erschienen waren – das erste Anzeichen von ernstem Zwiespalt hatte sie an die Seite ihres Präsidenten beordert und sie waren bereit und willig, alles ihn Bedrohende mit allen Mitteln niederzustrecken.

 

Selbst wenn es sich um einen makobehandelten Sephiroth-Klon handelte.

 

Cloud hatte sich an Barret vorbeigeschoben und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen neben Reeve. Sein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, doch nie so vorschnell wie seine älteren Freunde gewesen, fragte er umsichtig: „Haben wir das richtig verstanden?“ Die Frage war an Rufus gerichtet, doch als der sich nur stumm die Brille von der Nase zog und frustrierend gelassen begann, sie zu putzen, meldete sich Tifa zu Wort: „Ja. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich habe ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt, die finanziellen Umstände der Bar zu prüfen und zu überholen. Gegen einen Anteil am Gewinn.“ „Tifa, bist du irre?!“, fuhr Cid sie unbeherrscht an, „Teilhaberschaft, das ist bei dem praktisch Zwangsübernahme!“

 

„Temporär, Cid.“

 

„Mehr als temporär braucht dieser Geldhai auch nicht! Du hast nichts unterschrieben, oder?! Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts unterschrieben hast!“

 

Sie massierte sich leidend die Schläfen: „Nein. Nein, ich habe noch nichts unterschrieben, wir waren noch mitten in den Verhandlungen, als ihr-“ „Dem Himmel sei Dank“, rief der Kapitän erleichtert und wandte sich barsch an Rufus, „Aus dem Deal wird nichts, kapiert?! Dieses Baby wirst du dir nicht unter deinen habgierigen Nagel reißen!“ Rufus hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Du scheinst da was zu missverstehen. Ich habe lediglich eine beratende Position eingenommen. Tifa ist und bleibt selbstverständlich die Besitzerin.“

 

„Und das sollen wir dir glauben?! Du wirst nur auf den passenden Augenblick warten und – ZACK! Setzt du das Mädel eiskalt auf die Straße!“

 

„Das ist auf keinen Fall meine Absicht, Kapitän. Schon allein deshalb, weil ich keinerlei Vorteile daraus ziehen würde.“

 

„Keinen, außer dem triumphalen Gefühl, eine ehemalige Avalanche auf die Straße gesetzt zu haben!“

 

„Oh ja“, schnaubte Reno verächtlich dazwischen und alle wandten ihm stirnrunzelnd die Köpfe zu, „Weil der Boss auch nichts besseres zu tun hat, als ʼne kleine Hand voll Pissnelken von früh bis spät zu terrorisieren. Sowieso viel zu viel Freizeit in seinem Terminplan. So was wie ... ʼne ganze Stunde am Tag. Seh ich ein, muss ja irgendwie gefüllt werden, so ʼne Menge potenzieller Langeweile!“ Cid zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger: „Und warum mischt du dich hier ein, du aufgestellter Mausdreck?! Leck deinem Herrn lieber die Schuhe, dann ist dein Maul sinnvoller beschäftigt!“ Reno popelte sich betont ausfallend in der Nase, ohne sonderlich große Betroffenheit zu verströmen: „Na sieh mal an, und da dachte ich, an dieser Diskussion dürfte jeder zufällig anwesende Kotzpfosten teilnehmen, immerhin hast du dich auch ziemlich eifrig geäußert. Übrigens, hübsches Veilchen!“ Er spielte auf Cids von der Prügelei stammendes blaues Auge an – welches ihm zufällig von derselben Hand zugeteilt worden war, die nun höchst unappetitlich die aus der Nase beförderten Funde in den nächstbesten Aschenbecher schnippte. Cids Ausdruck verfinsterte sich: „Hübscher Chocokuss.“ Reno verzog keine Miene, vielleicht, weil ihn seine aufgeplatzte Lippe zu sehr an die durchschlagende Antwort des Kapitäns erinnerte. „Hübsche rausgeschlagene Zahnreihe“, spuckte er stattdessen aus. Cid brüllte ihn entnervt an: „Hübsche eingetretene Klöten!“ „Hey, hey“, grinste der Turk und schwenkte ihm beide Zeigefinger zu, „keine Party komplett ohne eingetretene Klöten, Alter!“ Rufus neben ihm ließ seufzend die Stirn in eine Hand sinken.

 

Cid wollte voranstürmen, aber Cloud streckte den Arm aus und hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht, Rufus. Geh jetzt. Sofort.“ „Naja, Cloud, ob ihr meine Hilfe benötigt oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen“, entgegnete Rufus sarkastisch, „Aber Tifa tut es offenbar und sie hat mich darum gebeten. Also warum sollte ich auf dich hören, wenn es um ihr Eigentum geht?“ „Was immer sie an Hilfe benötigt, erhält sie von uns“, versicherte der Schwertkämpfer, nicht ohne eine Spur Stolz in der Stimme – doch leider der falschen Form von Stolz. Derjenigen, die Leute ins Unglück stürzen konnte.

 

Rufus öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort, da protestierte Tifa jedoch schon dazwischen: „Cloud, hör auf damit! Meinst du denn wirklich, wenn ihr mir helfen könntet, hätte ich mich an ihn gewandt? Und gewandt ist fast schon zu stark ausgedrückt. Es hat sich ergeben, nicht mehr, nicht weniger!“ „Aber was brauchst du denn, was nur dieser Anzugaffe dir geben kann?!“, stieß Barret wütend hervor, „Wenn du uns sagst, woranʼs fehlt, können wir doch ganz einfach-“ „Geld, Barret, okay?!“, rief sie endlich verzweifelt aus, „Es fehlt an Geld!“ Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und seufzte: „Und daran nicht zu knapp. Habt ihr viel Geld, das ihr zufälligerweise gerade nicht gebrauchen könnt?“

 

Nun wechselten sie doch einige unangenehme Blicke miteinander. Sie alle waren zwar keine armen Schlucker kurz vor dem Hungertod, doch schwammen sie auch nicht gerade in blanken Gil. Über die Runden zu kommen, womöglich sogar gut über die Runden zu kommen hieß nicht automatisch, etwas für ein anderes Unternehmen entbehren zu können. Noch dazu auf ungewisse Zeit. „Wir könnten zusammenlegen“, schlug Vincent gewohnt besonnen vor, wusste jedoch im selben Augenblick, dass es sinnlos war. Sie murmelte auch wie erwartet: „Aber es würde mir nur kurzweilig ein Stück Luft verschaffen. Seht es ein, ich brauche Unterstützung von jemanden mit sehr viel Geld auf Abruf.“

 

„Dann bekommst du es von mir.“

 

Ihre Köpfe ruckten zur Quelle der dunklen, ruhigen und sehr selbstsicheren Stimme. Reeve sah Rufus herausfordernd an, als wollte er ihn daran hindern, einen Einspruch auch nur zu wagen. „Du bekommst es von mir, Tifa, kein Problem“, versicherte er noch einmal, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, „aber lass die Finger von einem Geschäft mit ihm. Es kommt nichts Gutes dabei raus.“ „Oh?“, Rufus lächelte gespielt erstaunt, „Das behauptest ausgerechnet du? Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, waren wir beide ebenfalls Geschäftspartner. Und sogar nicht unbedingt zu deinem entscheidenden Nachteil.“

 

„Das ist was anderes.“

 

„Inwiefern?“

 

„Es ist was anderes!“

 

„Und ich frage dich: Inwiefern?“

 

_Insofern, dass ich mich nicht von dir übers Ohr hauen lasse._

 

Der unausgesprochene Grund hing schwer in der Luft und es gab niemanden, der ihn nicht verstand. Nach einigen Sekunden bedrückten Schweigens seufzte Reeve schwer und rieb sich peinlich berührt die Nasenwurzel: „Tifa, ich will nicht sagen, dass du eine schlechte Geschäftsfrau bist, okay? Das ist es auf keinen Fall, du bist ausgesprochen tüchtig und zuverlässig in dem was du tust! Es ist nur ...“ Er sah auf und Rufus direkt in die Augen: „Er ist ein völlig anderes Kaliber, rücksichtslos und mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Und du bist ... du bist ...“ „Naiv und gutgläubig“, vervollständigte sie seinen Satz mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst dich nicht so winden, Reeve, ich kann mir denken, dass ich viel zu unerfahren für einen Deal mit einem echten Tycoon bin. Aber was bleibt mir übrig?“

 

„Wie gesagt, ich leihe dir Geld. So viel du brauchst.“

 

„Nicht möglich.“

 

Nun starrten sie alle auf Rufus, der Tifas Pose imitierte und nicht den Anschein erweckte, den Einwand auf irgendeine Weise zu erklären, wenn sich niemand die Mühe machte, nachzufragen. „Wie meinst du das?“, kam es auch zuverlässig von dem immer noch ziemlich aufgebrachten Kapitän, „Was gehtʼs dich an, was Reeve mit seiner Kohle anstellt?!“ Rufus seufzte überzogen und musterte Reeve, als wollte er sagen: „Machst du es selbst oder muss ich es erklären?“ Reeve wich dem stechenden Blick aus: „Ich leihe es dir. Ende der Diskussion.“ Seine Freunde stießen Jubelschreie aus und klopften ihm auf Schulter und Rücken, um ihre Zustimmung zu bekunden, doch er blieb ernst und ein bisschen distanziert. Von Rufus kam nur ein Augenrollen, gepaart mit leichtem Kopfschütteln und Tifa ...

 

Tifa sagte klipp und klar: „Nein.“ Und nun war sie es, die im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Barret sah sie entgeistert an: „Aber ... aber warum nicht?! Tifa, Reeve ist um Längen vertrauenswürdiger als dieser betrügerische Bastard da und er will dir aus Freundschaft helfen, nicht aus bloßer Geldgier! Also warum-“ „Erstens aus genau diesem Grund“, unterbrach sie ihn scharf, „Er ist ein Freund. Ich will mir kein Geld von Freunden leihen. Es ist mir unangenehm. Geschenke sind was anderes, im moderaten Rahmen. Aber in diesem Fall bräuchte ich einfach zu viele, zu große Geschenke, um den Siebten Himmel zu erhalten. Eine Übereinstimmung mit Rufus? Klare und saubere Grenzen. Finanzielle Unterstützung seinerseits – und Rückzahlung durch Quoten meinerseits. Und es gibt ... keine Freundschaft zu zerstören.“

 

Im letzten Satz hatte sie kurz gestockt. Natürlich verbanden sie mit den Präsidenten der Shinra Inc. keinerlei freundschaftlichen Gefühle. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwergefallen, diese Tatsache auszusprechen. Vielleicht weil Freundschaft ihr so viel bedeutete und Rufus nicht viele Freunde hatte. Darauf herumzureiten erschien ihr unfair. Erst recht, nachdem er ihr an diesem Tag nichts als Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht hatte.

 

Richtig. Genau das musste der Grund für das Zögern gewesen sein.

 

„Schön gesagt, aber es trifft leider nicht den Kern des Ganzen“, warf Rufus gemein dazwischen und Reeve ihm einen unwirschen Blick zu. „Sei still“, zischte der Kommandant, „Ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Was immer du auch davon hältst, es ist völlig-“ „Es geht nicht darum, was ich davon halte, also hör auf mit dieser Melodramatik“, setzte Rufus pikiert dagegen und breitete dann seufzend die Arme aus, „Reeve, sei vernünftig. Du kannst mit deinem Geld nicht einfach machen was du willst. Ich schon. Ich bin Geschäftsmann, in Unternehmen zu investieren liegt in meinem natürlichen Interesse. Niemand kann und wird sich daran stören. Du aber leitest eine Hilfsorganisation. Die WRO kann nicht zuständig sein für jede am Rande des Ruins dümpelnde Ich-AG. Es gibt Leute, ganze Familien denen es schlechter geht als Tifa. Nichts für ungut.“

 

„Kein Problem.“

 

„Also meinst du nicht, deine Mitarbeiter, die auf deine Entscheidungsgewalt vertrauen, würden sich – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – wundern, wenn du plötzlich einen deiner persönlichen Freunde

finanziell unterstützt, der offiziell noch gar nicht unterstützt werden müsste?“

 

„Ich hatte nie vor, die Hilfsfonds anzutasten, Rufus. Du bist nicht der einzige, der über ein recht ansehnliches Privatvermögen verfügt, ist das so schwer zu begreifen?“

 

„Und ist es für dich so schwer zu begreifen, dass sie dein Privatvermögen nicht will? Sie hat es doch gerade eben sehr nachvollziehbar ausgesprochen, oder? Und ich finde ihren Standpunkt sehr vernünftig. An Geldangelegenheiten sind schon ganze Familien zerbrochen. Freundschaften? Pah! Federn im Sturm!“

 

Dann grinste Rufus mit nicht zu knapper Arroganz und nicht nur der temperamentvolle Cid fühlte beim Anblick seine Fäuste kribbeln: „Und falls eure Zurückhaltung gar nicht so sehr auf der Frage nach meiner Integrität basiert, sondern schlicht auf dem Wunsch, mir so wenig wie möglich schuldig zu sein, kann ich euch beruhigen. Ich habe Miss Lockhart hinrichten lassen wollen – aus etwas fadenscheinigen Gründen, wie ich eingestehen muss.“ Ihr entfuhr ob der maßlosen Untertreibung ein zynisches Schnaufen, doch gleichzeitig ahnte sie, dass er diesen unschönen Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit absichtlich herunterspielte, um sie alle zur reinen persönlichen Belustigung zu ärgern. Und vielleicht auch zur Belustigung seiner Mitarbeiter, die sich daraufhin auch verstohlen abwandten und leise kicherten. Außer Reno. Reno grinste natürlich breit und überdeutlich und sowas von unverschämt, als verfügte er über das Geburtsrecht, sich über das Leid anderer totzulachen. Rufus ignorierte ihn: „Wie ihr seht, ist mein Hilfsangebot rein egoistischer Natur – ich will mich besser fühlen. Euer Pflichtbewusstsein oder jede andere Annahme, mir übermäßig dankbar sein zu müssen, ist deshalb ganz und gar unangebracht.“

 

Mehrere Minuten lang war es mucksmäuschenstill. Sie brauchten solange, um seine Worte sacken zu lassen – und sich nicht von ihrem zu offensichtlich platzierten Ködern provozieren zu lassen. Barret und Cid pfiffen noch immer beinahe aus den Ohren vor Wut, konnten aber einfach keine wirklich durchschlagenden Argumente gegen sein Angebot mehr finden, denn ein Nicht-leiden-können fiel selbst unter normalen Umständen nicht darunter und in dieser Situation hätte Tifa sich dadurch erst recht nicht überzeugen lassen. Reeve war sowieso von Anfang an weniger geradeheraus abweisend als schlichtweg übervorsichtig gewesen. Vincent ... Nun, Vincent konnte wohl niemand so richtig durchschauen, aber er hatte sich mit keinem Wort vehement gegen eine Allianz ausgesprochen. Blieb also noch Cloud. Und der sah Rufus nur geradewegs in die Augen, ohne sich jedoch das geringste anmerken zu lassen. Er überlegte, und das gründlich.

 

Die Frage war, ob sein Urteil Tifa in dieser Sache erschüttern konnte.

 

Doch diese Sorge zerstreute sie mit ihrer nächsten: „Mir aus Schuldgefühlen helfen gut und schön, Rufus. Aber du betonst immer wieder deinen Status als Geschäftsmann. In einen maroden Betrieb zu investieren, dürfte in deinen Kreisen kaum als kluger Schachzug gelten. Riskierst du nicht deinen Ruf?“

 

Ein sehr guter Einwand, wenn auch unerwartet. Es bedarf eines hohen Maßes an Selbstkritik, den eigenen Besitz auf dem Weg zur Insolvenz anzuerkennen, was Tifa in ein sehr hoffnungsvolles Licht rückte. „Du hast vollkommen recht“, nickte er ihr anerkennend zu, „aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir uns beide da nicht so viele Sorgen drüber machen müssen. Denn wenn es dich beruhigt: Ich hätte dir das Angebot nicht gemacht, wenn du nicht schon zwei der wichtigsten Bedingungen für ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen erfüllen würdest.“

 

„Dicke Titte eins und zwei?“

 

Der Präsident stockte und schloss den Mund, um Reno mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick zu bedenken. Hinter ihnen ertönte begeistertes Grölen, Pfeifen und das Geräusch von mehreren Händen, die einschlugen. Rufus drehte sich langsam, bedrohlich langsam um und musterte die hocherfreuten Turks streng, die daraufhin deutlich an Frohsinn verloren. Das Johlen verklang, abgelöst von verlegendem Rascheln und Räuspern. Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder Tifa zu, nicht ohne noch einmal warnend Reno zu schweifen, der plötzlich auffälliges Interesse an der Zimmerdecke zu haben schien. „Eine vorteilhafte Lage“, erklärte er dann mit besonders viel Nachdruck, überlegte dann kurz und schloss leidend die Augen, als ob er wusste, was kommen musste, „Und ja, ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass eine derart ... professionelle Bedienung in hohem Maße zum Erfolg beiträgt.“ Und umgehend trat der Lärm wieder ein, ob dem er sich stöhnend die Schläfen massierte und einige Turks nun sogar zu Reno stürmten, um in seine triumphal erhobenen Hände zu klatschen. Tifa schaute zweifelnd und kaum eingeschüchtert auf ihre Oberweite hinab und fragte mit einem unbeschwerten, aber äußerste Pein versprechenden Unterton: „Ich hoffe stark, dass ihr meint, was ich denke und nicht das, was ich denken könnte.“ Rufus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich denke, wir alle meinen hier das gleiche“, versicherte er und, mit einem äußert säuerlichen Blick auf den immer noch wie ein Allemagne am dunkelsten Tag des Jahres grinsenden Dorn in seiner Seite, „Aber ich möchte von mir behaupten, politisch korrektere Ausdrücke zu verwenden.“

 

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen.“

 

„Das freut mich.“

 

„Allerdings ist das auch keine große Herausforderung.“

 

„... Damit hast du wohl leider recht.“

 

Sie wusste, warum sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden relativ entspannt mit ihm herumalbern konnte. Seine Besuche in ihrer Bar hatten sich in den letzten Monaten gehäuft, stets initiiert zwar von den Turks, die ihr Etablissement mit Vorliebe aufsuchten – unter anderem aus bereits genannten beiden Gründen. Doch wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie sich an diesem Ort entspannen konnten und nicht pausenlos von Bürgern angefeindet wurden. Tifa ließ keine sinnlosen Querelen in ihrem Haus zu und irgendwann hatten sich alle irgendwie aneinander gewöhnt. Sogar an Rufus, der ein weniger großer Spielverderber war, als viele angenommen hatten. Mit Sicherheit hatte es etwas mit seinem Imagewechsel zu tun, dass es eigentlich jedes Mal mehrere Runden regnete, wenn er Gast im Siebten Himmel war. Aber Eigennutz minderte nichts daran, dass sich das Bild in den Köpfen der Leute langsam veränderte und sie mit der Zeit nahezu im Kreis des schwarzen Rings hoffnungsvoll nach dem einzigen Lichtblick suchten. Er wusste genau, wie er die Massen zu manipulieren hatte, doch wenn tatsächlich alle davon profitierten, wer war sie, ihnen den Spaß zu verderben?

 

Inniges Vertrauen? Bestimmt nicht. Zuversicht? Reichlich davon.

 

Aber da war noch etwas anderes, weitaus weniger Abstraktes zwischen ihnen, das sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter ähnlich ihrer Gäste innerlich jubilieren gelassen hatte, wann immer sie eine weiße Gestalt zwischen den Horden schwarzer Anzüge in ihre Bar treten gesehen hatte. Sie war eine Frau, eine recht einsame noch dazu, wenn man im Bereich körperlicher Begierden dachte, und Rufus war nicht umsonst ein viel umschwärmter Mann. Und Fantasieren war letztendlich auch einem armen Barmädchen erlaubt.

 

Ihr Blick schweifte zu Cloud, der ihn spürte und sich endlich zugunsten von ihr von Rufus abwandte. „Tifa“, begann er kopfschüttelnd, „ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob du ihm wirklich-“ „Cloud“, imitierte sie seinen Tonfall, „bitte. Glaub an mich. Ich muss das tun – und will es auch.“

 

Und nach einigen weiteren gedankenverlorenen Schweigeminuten atmete er endlich tief durch und richtete einen warnenden Zeigefinger auf den Präsidenten: „Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst ...“ Wieder hob Rufus beschwichtigend die Hände und trat Reno, dessen Finger verdächtig betont erneut zum Nasenloch wanderte, kräftig auf den Fuß: „Wie du sicher verstehst, habe ich in einem solchen Verhältnis selbst ein großes Interesse am Erfolg des Handelsobjekts. Ich verspreche, dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werde, um die Bar wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Und Reeve.“ Er wandte sich an den noch immer grübelnden Kommandanten: „Wenn es dich – oder euch alle – denn beruhigt, erlaube ich dir vollständige Einsicht in den Vertrag. Du wirst sehen, dass ich nichts zu verbergen habe. Aber vergiss bitte nicht, alles im vernünftigen Rahmen zu beurteilen.“ Tifa ließ die anderen gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: „Ich bestehe auf nichts anderes.“

 

Für die beiden frisch gebackenen Geschäftspartner war damit alles besprochen und sie wandten sich wieder ohne weitere Verzögerung ihren respektiven Aufgaben zu, ohne sich um den Rest der Anwesenden zu kümmern.

 

Die diesen Austausch beinahe vertrauter gegenseitiger Übereinstimmung mit großem Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahmen.

 

Rufus grübelte eine Zeitlang gedankenverloren über demselben Plan, den er in Augenschein genommen hatte, als sie so rüde unterbrochen wurden, verglich, überlegte erneut und schüttelte schließlich pikiert den Kopf: „Tifa, du bist zu sentimental. Das hier ist eindeutig eine völlig überflüssige Investition und du pumpst Geld wie Heu hinein!“ Sie drehte sich nicht mal um, schlug nur weiter den Pfannkuchenteig und erwiderte fest: „Der Raum bleibt.“

 

„Ein Spielzimmer extra für deine persönliche Bekanntschaft ist vollkommen absurd! Ihr seid keine Untergrundkämpfer mehr, die einen geheimen Versammlungsort zum Anzetteln ihrer Verschwörungen benötigen, was mich übrigens hocherfreut, um das mal erwähnt zu haben. Dieser Abschnitt wäre der perfekte Lagerraum, er liegt auf der Nordseite, wesentlich kühler und dunkler als alle anderen, hat eine entsprechende Größe, praktische Zugänge und vor allem keine Tür, die sich – Wie hast du dich vorhin selbst nochmal ausgedrückt? – schwerer öffnen lässt als ein Burgtor inmitten der Eroberungsschlacht! Ein simpler Wechsel würde dir so viel Mühe, Zeit und Geld sparen! Für jeden nur zu empfehlen, dich, mich, deine Zulieferer ... Die edleren Weine reifen sowieso besser bei höherer Temperatur und du hast selbst zugegeben, dass du davon weitaus weniger Nachschub benötigst als von härteren Spirituosen!“

 

„Der Raum bleibt.“

 

„Wollen deine Freunde überhaupt separiert werden?“

 

Die Männer blinzelten verdattert, als er sie wie selbstverständlich in die Diskussion mit einbezog, indem er sich herausfordernd an sie wandte: „Wie oft benutzt ihr dieses Zimmer? Seid ehrlich.“ Sie waren so durcheinander, dass sie tatsächlich ehrlich überlegten. Drei von ihnen brauchten länger, aber Cid kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und brummte: „Naja, Tifa, irgendwie hat es schon ... Nun, Hand und Fuß, weißt du?“ Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und einige Tropfen Teig flossen vom Schneebesen zu Boden, weil sie durch die unerwartete Eröffnung zur Salzsäule erstarrt war: „Aber ... ihr habt euch nie darüber beschwert! Nie erwähnt, dass euch das Zimmer nicht gefällt!“

 

„Du siehst halt immer so fröhlich aus, wenn wir dort unter uns sind, so als wenn du ordentlich in Nostalgie schwelgen würdest. Wir wollten dir einfach die Laune nicht verderben! Und es ist ja auch nicht schlecht! Sehr hübsch und geräumig und Flipper sind sowieso immer total unterhaltsam und so, aber ... Naja, die wahre Action findet halt im Schankraum statt und wir haben unter den Kunden auch so unsere Bekannten und es ist immer interessant, mit den Leuten zu schwatzen und so ...“

 

Sie sah entgeistert von einem zum andern, erkannte aber nur höchst zurückhaltende, sehr verlegene Zustimmung. Ihr Augenlid zuckte, als sie zufällig Rufusʼ selbstgerechtes Grinsen mitbekam und stöhnte missmutig auf: „Na schön, du hast gewonnen! Zufrieden?!“

 

„Sehr. Es wird dir deine Arbeit um so Vieles erleichtern, vertrau mir.“

 

„Wie auch immer!“

 

„Ich muss ihm in diesem Punkt leider zustimmen. Ich ... ich habe dich auch schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, erinnerst du dich?“

 

„Ist ja gut, Reeve, ich habʼs begriffen!“

 

Rufus hakte beschwingt einen Punkt auf seiner Strichliste ab und legte dann nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn, als er die darunterliegenden durchging. Und schließlich fragte er fast unschuldig: „Lässt du die Streichhölzer zählen?“ Tifa schwang halb herum und wies drohend mit einem Pfannenwender auf seine Nase: „Du lässt meine Streichhölzer in Frieden!“ Als hätte er mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, brummte er ohne überhaupt aufzusehen und kritzelte verständig nickend weiter Notizen in den Block: „Wir werden das nachholen müssen. Solche Kleinigkeiten mögen auf den ersten Blick nicht wichtig erscheinen, aber Neue zu kaufen läppert sich auch bei niedrigsten Preisen mit der Zeit gehörig zusammen. Es sind gute Werbeträger, aber wenn man sie unkontrolliert ausgibt, können sie der Kasse empfindlich schaden.“

 

„Meine Streichhölzer gehen dich einen feuchten Kehricht an!“

 

„Wie viele hast du im letzten Monat gekauft?“

 

„Warum willst du-“

 

„Und wie viele hast du selbst benutzt?“

 

„... Tse.“

 

„Sie klauen dir die Dinger unter den Fingern weg und du verlangst ausgerechnet von mir, sie in Frieden zu lassen?“

 

„Na schön, gut, ganz wie du willst! Ich lege sie demnächst unter abschließbare Käseglocken und nur Kunden, die ein paar Gil in meine Kaffeetasse werfen, dürfen sich welche nehmen, zufrieden?!“

 

„Sie werden dir die Käseglocken gleich mit entwenden.“

 

„Woaaaaaaaaaah!!!“

 

So misstrauisch sie alle der Situation auch gegenüberstanden, kamen Tifas Freunde nicht umhin, von dem von sichtlichem Einsatz geprägten Austausch fasziniert zu sein. Außer Reeve hatte noch keiner von ihnen Rufus in geschäftlicher Aktion gesehen und was er ansprach und wie er sich benahm zeugte tatsächlich davon, dass er es ernst mit seinem neuen Auftrag meinte.

 

Als er damit anfing, sich prüfend im Raum umzusehen, um den Zustand der Möbel zu beurteilen, jammerte Tifa leise zu Vincent, der ihr an den Tresen gelehnt am nächsten stand: „Auf was hab ich mich nur eingelassen?“ Es war nicht leicht zu erkennen, doch sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer amüsiert mitleidigen Grimasse: „Auf einen Pakt mit dem Teufel – und dazu noch einem außerordentlich gründlichen, wie es mir scheint.“

 

Es dauerte ein Frühstück, den ganzen Morgen, ein Mittagessen und einen Teil des frühen Nachmittags, ehe er mit der „ersten Bestandsaufnahme“ zufrieden war, ein politisch höchst korrekter Ausdruck, der ihr ein gerädertes Augenrollen entlockte. Zusammen mit Reeve vereinbarten sie einen Termin zur Vertragsbesiegelung und endlich drückte ihr Rufus mit einem Nicken fest die Hand: „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Miss Lockhart.“ „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Mr. Shinra“, entgegnete sie lächelnd, „Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich Sie meinen besten Freunden nicht umsonst vorgezogen habe.“ Ein Lächeln wie am Anfang, als sie ihn zum Weitersprechen aufgefordert hatte, huschte ihm übers Gesicht: „Ich werde alles tun, um diesem hohen Anspruch gerecht zu werden.“ Und nun erkannte sie, warum ihr der Ausdruck an ihm so fremd vorgekommen war.

 

Es war ein ehrlicher gewesen.

 

Und wenn sie ihn so lächeln sah, musste sie sich die berechtigte Frage stellen, ob da tatsächlich nur absolut nachvollziehbares körperliches Interesse zu einem außerordentlich attraktiven Mann in ihr schwelte – und ob seine Hilfe tatsächlich gänzlich auf einem schlechten Gewissen wegen vergangener unangebrachter Entscheidungen basierte.

 

Sein verschmitztes Zwinkern, ehe er auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens verschwand, tat nichts, um die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu beruhigen.

 

Abfällig schnaubend wanderte sie zurück zur Theke. Interesse an Rufus Shinra. Sie war tief gefallen. Obwohl er es wahrscheinlich für das entschiedene Gegenteil gehalten hätte. Auf jeden Fall sah sie der Zukunft nun mit Spannung entgegen und zur Abwechslung sah diese Zukunft nicht mehr so grau und trist aus, wie sie es gewohnt war. Rufus hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben.

 

Und so kam sie nicht umhin, seinem nächsten Besuch etwas freudiger entgegenzusehen, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

 

(Ende „Shipping HARD!“)


	12. Verloren.

Ja, verloren, dachte Rufus gleich noch einmal bei sich und schloss resigniert die Augen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, keine Rettung. Aber zumindest konnte Tseng ihm nicht vorhalten, nicht sein Möglichstes getan zu haben. Ihn überkam eine Welle heißen Ärgers, als er darüber nachdachte, dass es eigentlich die Schuld der Turks war, dass er hier ins Gras beißen musste. Wo zum Teufel war diese faule Bande?! Hätten sie ihn nicht inzwischen wirklich dreimal finden müssen, nach all der Mühe, die er auf sich genommen hatte, um Tsengs kostbare „Zeit zu schinden“?! Doch der Anfall von Trotz war kurzlebig, als er die ersten Schritte rückwärts tat, um Abstand zu den aufrückenden Entführern zu behalten.

 

Tseng hatte noch etwas gesagt, noch eine Anweisung gegeben, was er tun sollte, wenn er sich in einer Notlage befand. Aber diese gehässige Freude würde er diesen Mistkerlen nicht machen. Im Stillen entschuldigte er sich bei seinem Sicherheitschef, aber er bekam es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Wenn er schon sterben musste, wollte er sich wenigstens ein Minimum an Stolz bewahren, auch wenn Außenstehende ein solch unvernünftiges Verhalten wahrscheinlich nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Noch einige Schritte machte er zurück, denn sie waren schon so nah, dass er ihre feixenden Gesichter erkennen konnte.

 

Und dann schlug etwas in seinen Rücken ein, das ihm in Sekundenbruchteilen brennenden Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper jagte.

 

Zwei Mal.

 

Drei Mal.

 

Vier Mal.

 

Mit jeder Erschütterung strauchelte er wieder voran, seinen Feinden entgegen, die in begeistertes Johlen ausgebrochen waren. Hartnäckig weigerte er sich, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, obwohl er sich dafür so stark auf die Lippen beißen musste, dass er sie beinahe perforierte.

 

Der fünfte Schuss durchschlug eine Lunge, noch dazu recht unsauber, sodass er meinte, sich nahezu umgehend am eigenen Blut ersticken zu fühlen. Er war fast dankbar dafür, denn nun konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er die Qualen hinter sich hatte. Seine Beine knickten ein und er fiel ungebremst mit dem Gesicht voran auf den unnachgiebigen Asphalt. Nicht nur das Atmen fiel nun schwer, Sehen und Hören ebenfalls, alle anderen Nervenreize funktionierten leider immer noch allzu zuverlässig. Bei einem mühsamen Schlucken schmeckte er Eisen.

 

Na gut. Vielleicht war es ihnen gegönnt, ihn bluten zu sehen – das Weinen aber konnten sie sich abschminken.

 

Er hörte dumpf Kunsels Stimme, hysterisch und hasserfüllt und außer sich und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. Egal was dem Anführer so sauer aufstieß, er musste der Grund dafür sein und das gab ihm ein befriedigendes Gefühl des Triumphs. Ein schönes Abschiedsgeschenk, das sein Feind ihm da machte.

 

Was für ein Idiot.

 

Den sechsten Schuss spürte er nicht mehr.

 

\---

 

Tseng marschierte energisch durch die Reihen der WRO-Soldaten, die seiner bedrohlichen Gestalt beim ersten Sichtkontakt eiligst aus dem Weg taumelten. „Wo?“, fragte er niemand Bestimmten, bekam aber umgehend von mehreren Seiten Auskunft, die alle in dieselbe Richtung wiesen. Er umrundete die nächste Ecke und befand sich auf dem Vorplatz zum ehemaligen Shinra-Hauptquartier, zerstört, zerfallen, verschmutzt und trotzdem aufrecht über ihnen thronend wie ein Mahnmal. Auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz standen besonders viele Soldaten unschlüssig herum, außerdem erkannte er Rude in einem Freiraum in der Mitte der Leute. Als er die Treppen erklomm, bemerkte er auch Elena, die etwas abseits an eine Mauer gestützt stand und sich wiederholt erbrach. Er richtete den Blick wieder geradeaus. Oben angekommen nickte er Rude zu, der bereitwillig zur Seite trat.

 

Und dann stand er vor seinem am Boden liegenden Arbeitgeber, dessen leblose Überreste mit einem weißen Laken respektvoll abgedeckt worden waren. Schier undenkbare Mengen an Blut waren im Laufe der Zeit aus der Leiche hervorgequollen und hatten die naheliegenden Stufen in schmutziges Rotbraun getaucht. Er musste sich nicht die Mühe machen, das verdrehte, über die oberste Stufe hängende Handgelenk zu befühlen, um zu wissen, dass es keine Chance auf Restleben in diesem Haufen zu finden gab.

 

Wortlos ging er in die Hocke und hob das Tuch an. Nun verstand er, warum Elena nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, Haltung zu bewahren und sich vor all den Leuten die Lungen aus dem Leib kotzte. Wer immer die Täter waren, sie mussten rasend vor Zorn gewesen sein. So rasend, dass sie ihrem Opfer selbst im Tod keine Spur von Würde hatten gestatten wollen.

 

Mehrere Kopfschüsse waren beileibe nicht nötig, um einen Menschen zu töten, vor allem, wenn man schon den Rest des Körpers durchsiebt hatte, aber hier ging es nicht nur um den bloßen Mord. Nichts von Rufusʼ blendendem Aussehen war übrig geblieben, sie hatten zerstört, was immer es auch zu zerstören gegeben hatte, nicht nur mit Schuss- sondern wie es aussah auch mit zahlreichen Schlagwaffen.

 

Mit immer noch völlig ausdruckslosem Blick strich er dem Toten sanft übers blutgetränkte Haar.

 

Rudes Stimme drang an seine Ohren und es war deutlich, was für ein erhebliches Maß an Selbstdisziplin er aufwies, um nicht vollkommen auszurasten: „Erst Reno, jetzt das.“ Tseng nickte gedankenverloren: „Wir haben versagt, Rude. Auf ganzer Ebene versagt.“ Aufgeregte Stimmen wurden laut, zu denen sich Rude umdrehte, die Tseng jedoch keinerlei Reaktion entlockten.

 

Einige hastige Schritte später stand Reeve an seiner Seite: „Wie sieht es aus, Tseng?! Was ist mit-“ Fast wäre er direkt hintenübergefallen, als er Rufus erblickte. Ihm entfuhr ein gurgelndes Geräusch, doch er presste energisch die Hand auf den Mund, konnte sich allerdings nicht davon abhalten, sich angewidert abzuwenden.

 

Einige Momente lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, doch dann würgte er gedämpft hervor: „Was immer ihr auch braucht, ihr habt meine volle Unterstützung. Kommt zu mir, egal was ihr für eure Ermittlungen benötigt, okay?“ Tseng antwortete nicht, deswegen nickte Rude dem Kommandanten dankbar zu, der sich daraufhin ebenso dankbar wieder entfernte.

 

„Du hast ihn gehört“, wandte sich der Turk alsdann an seinen Vorgesetzten, „Wie geht es weiter?“ Tseng legte endlich das Tuch sorgfältig zurück über Rufusʼ geschundenes Gesicht und murmelte: „Wir durchforsten die gesamte Stadt. Sie waren eindeutig wütend, Wut verleitet einen dazu, Fehler zu machen. Es muss Hinweise auf ihre Identitäten geben. Und mit der Kooperation der WRO sollte der Umfang des Gebiets keine Rolle spielen.“

 

„Verstanden.“

 

Hinter ihnen ertönte zahlreiches aufgeregtes bis aufgebrachtes Stimmengewirr, Klappern und Fluchen und sie wussten automatisch, dass die Presse ihren Weg zur Sensation gefunden hatte. Wortlos nickten sie sich zu und Rude ging voraus die Treppen hinunter.

 

Tseng jedoch verblieb noch einige Sekunden in der andächtigen Hocke, schob dann endlich die Hände unter den Körper und stemmte sich mitsamt seiner beklagenswerten Last in die Höhe, drehte sich um und stieg achtsam die Treppen hinunter. Das Blut, das noch immer aus der Leiche sickerte und seinen Anzug durchdrang, spürte er kaum.

 

Rude und die Soldaten sorgten für eine Schneise in der Masse der Reporter und den wenigen schaulustigen Restbewohnern der Stadt, sodass er ungehindert passieren konnte. Das unverständliche Gewirr aus geschrienen Fragen und Aufforderungen von Statements sowie das Blitzlichtgewitter ignorierte er.

 

Plötzlich brach hinter ihm Tumult aus, als Elena, die sich wieder gefasst hatte oder zumindest keinen Mageninhalt mehr auf die Straßen spuckte, eine der Kameras packte und sie sich auch nicht mehr mit erhöhtem Kraftaufwand aus den verkrampften Händen winden ließ. „Wir kriegen euch, ihr verfickten Schweine, habt ihr kapiert?!“, schrie sie hinein und es bestand kein Zweifel, an wen die Nachricht gerichtet war, „Wir kriegen euch und wennʼs euer ganzes verschissenes Leben lang dauern sollte! Wir sorgen dafür, dass euch nicht eine verdammte ruhige Minute mehr bleibt! Genießt eure Freiheit, solange sie noch dauert!!!“ Mehrere Soldaten waren nötig, um die aufgelöste Turk in ihrer Tirade zu stoppen und sie von dem Gerät und damit dem halb entsetzten, halb begeisterten Kameramann zu lösen. Rude flüsterte Tseng zu: „Soll ich sie zur Raison bringen? Sie schadet unserem Ruf.“ Tseng wirkte vollkommen losgelöst von allem Geschehen, emotionslos, methodisch: „Nein, lass sie. Es könnte uns den Vorteil bringen, dass sie uns unterschätzen und Dummheiten begehen. Ich bin sogar ganz froh, dass sie so ausflippt. Normalerweise hätte ich das Reno überlassen.“ Rude schloss verbittert die Augen in stillem Schmerz, doch Tseng ging weiter, konsequent, aufrecht und undurchschaubar.

 

Elena warf sich mit Feuereifer in die Ermittlungen, hatte sie doch fest vor, jede einzelne ihrer an dem verhängnisvollen Tage geäußerten Drohungen wahrzumachen. Jeder von ihnen arbeitete bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung, trotz der Hilfe durch Reeve, die er ihnen wie versprochen uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stellte. Sie fanden das Versteck in der Kanalisation, sie fanden durch das Kampfhoch vergessene, entlarvend persönliche Gegenstände vieler Täter und sie war fassungslos ob der schieren Menge an Komplizen, die für nötig befunden worden war, Rufus zu fangen und festzuhalten. Eine pervertierte Form von Stolz auf ihn, sich und ihre Kollegen überkam sie jedes Mal, wenn sie neue Beweise für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen entdeckten, die bei jedem anderen Opfer völlig überzogen erschienen wären. Sie hatten so gut geplant – und trotzdem hatte es Rufus so weit geschafft.

 

Andererseits machte sie sich Vorwürfe, reinste, bitterste Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn ungeachtet seiner Mühen im Stich gelassen hatten. Er hatte ihnen so viele Möglichkeiten eröffnet, aber sie waren zu spät gekommen, waren zu dumm, zu blind gewesen, die Indizien schnell genug zusammenzusetzen. Im Unterbewusstsein wusste sie, dass sie alles getan hatten, was ihnen möglich gewesen war. Aber dieses leise Stimmchen des Zweifels nagte unermüdlich an ihr, bereitete ihr immer wieder Übelkeit, ja sogar körperlich anmutende Schmerzen.

 

Hätten sie Rufus retten können?

 

Vielleicht, hatte Rude ihr einmal gesagt, vielleicht, wenn sie nicht auch Reno eingebüßt hätten. Auch nur ein Kopf mehr hätte das Zünglein an der Waage sein können. Tseng hatte sie in diesem Augenblick energischer zurechtgewiesen, als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre und sie hatten betroffen geschwiegen.

 

Hartnäckige Verfolgung, viele Drohungen, handfeste Auseinandersetzungen, aber auch eine Menge Bestechungen führten sie schließlich, endlich, zu einer Handvoll Phantombilder, die mit Hilfe von Augenzeugen aus Edge und Midgar angefertigt werden konnten. Selbst einige Namen wurden ihnen zugeflüstert, einige Verdächtigungen ausgesprochen – einiges davon interessant genug zum Untersuchen, das meiste jedoch Altweibergeschwätz, haltlose Sensationen und Gerüchte.

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begannen die Morde.

 

Grauenhafte, an Brutalität kaum zu überbietende Morde ganzer Gruppen, selbst Familien, und die Vorgehensweise erinnerte sie nur zu sehr an Rufusʼ gewaltsames Ende. Hinrichtungen, Verstümmelungen, Hinweise auf Hetzjagden erschütterten ihr Gewissen. Hatten sie die Täter etwa schon mehr in die Enge getrieben, als sie es selbst angenommen hatten? Waren sie mit ihrem Latein derart ans Ende gelangt, dass sie den letzten Rest Verstand in den Wind geschossen hatten und das erfahrene, wie sie wusste süchtigmachende Überlegenheitsgefühl nun mit weniger einflussreichen Opfern zu wiederholen versuchten?

 

Sie untersuchten die Tatorte akribisch, Reeve verstärkte die Wachposten in Edge und schickte selbst eine Menge nach Midgar, wo sich die restlichen Bewohner in Ballungszentren zusammenfinden sollten, bis die Mörder gefunden worden waren. Und trotzdem riss die Mordserie nicht ab, sie knickte nicht einmal etwas ein!

 

Und was sie schließlich mit enormen Unbehagen erkannte, waren die auffälligen Ähnlichkeiten der Opfer mit den Gesichtern auf den Phantombildern. Jemand tötete methodisch und mit großem Geschick Menschen, die den Mördern Rufus Shinras auch nur halbwegs ähnlich sahen.

 

Aber was sie wirklich schockierte, richtig, heillos verängstigte, war Tsengs relative Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber den schrecklichen Taten. Zwar war auch Rude nicht gerade beeindruckt davon, doch man sah ihm wenigstens den professionellen Standpunkt an, während er tiefes Mitleid ausdrückte, wann immer er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Tseng hingegen schien es außerhalb der Indizien, die auf Rufusʼ Mörder verwiesen, schlichtweg egal zu sein. Natürlich war es ihr wichtig, diese verruchte Entführerbande zu stellen, nicht nur Rufus wegen, sondern auch um ihren Freund und Kollegen zu rächen. Aber angesichts eines bis zur Unkenntlichkeit erschlagenen Mitmenschen nicht wenigstens etwas die Fassung zu verlieren, erschien ihr unmenschlich.

 

Ja, sie war bereit, ihrem einst so verehrten Vorgesetzten ein zu hohes Maß an Kaltblütigkeit vorzuwerfen, doch selbst ihre schlimmsten Alpträume hätte sie nicht auf das vorbereiten können, was sie eines Nachts in einem verlassenen Hinterhof in Midgar als die entsetzliche Wahrheit anerkennen musste. Denn es gab keinen Zweifel an der Identität des unbarmherzigen Mörders mehr – nicht wenn der blutige Leib des neuesten Opfers noch immer schlaff an Tsengs um die Gurgel geschlossene Hand baumelte und der Turk mit seelenruhigem Blick über die Kimme seiner Pistole auf das klaffende Loch in der fremden Stirn starrte, das Blut über dem halben Gesicht verteilt und offensichtlich überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen.

 

Sie zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass sie so entgeistert dreinschaute wie sich Rude fühlte, der neben ihr stand und kein Wort hervorbrachte, nicht weil er wie auch sonst einfach nicht wollte, sondern weil sie ihm fehlten. Sie hörte sich einige verwirrte, kaum verständliche Fragen hervorstoßen, auf die Tseng endlich mit einer langsamen Neigung des Kopfs reagierte.

 

„Das kann nicht sein“, flüsterte sie fassungslos und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Tseng, was um alles in der Welt tust du?!“ Er hob irritiert eine Augenbraue und ihr schauderte bei den feinen Rinnsalen Blut, die ihm durch die winzige Bewegung vom Kinn tropften: „Wovon redest du, Elena? Siehst du nicht, dass das einer von ihnen ist? Ich kann sie schlecht laufen lassen, wer weiß, was sie dem nächsten Entführten antun, hm?“ Sie schluchzte laut auf und wischte sich energisch über die Augen.

 

Der Tote hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einem der Täter, aber sie erkannte plötzlich den ganzen trostlosen Zusammenhang auch mit einigen der anderen Ermordeten.

 

Er war einer der Augenzeugen gewesen, die sie auf der Suche nach den Geschehnissen ausgequetscht hatten. Tseng hatte diese armen Obdachlosen umgebracht, weil sie Rufus‘ Ende bezeugt hatten – denn das hieß, dass sie alles gesehen hatten ohne einzugreifen. Natürlich war sie ebenso zornig auf die Feiglinge, doch fehlte es ihr auch nicht an Verständnis. Die Entführer waren zahlreich und bewaffnet gewesen und äußerst brutal vorgegangen, genug um wehrlose, kränkliche Unbeteiligte so heftig zittern zu lassen, dass sie lieber die Flucht ergriffen hatten, anstatt sich wagemutig in die Schussbahn zu werfen. Sie konnte einfach nicht von normalen Bürgern dieselbe Aufopferungsbereitschaft verlangen, die sie sich selbst jahrelang antrainiert hatte und für die sie zudem sehr gut bezahlt worden war.

 

Tseng indes ließ die Leiche fallen und musterte Elena lange, eindringlich und mit so intensiver Kontemplation, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Seine gedankenverloren geäußerte nächste Frage verwirrte sie völlig: „Sag mal, Elena ... Wo bist du am Tag der Entführung eigentlich gewesen?“ Ihr seit langem genehmigter freier Tag, wollte sie verdutzt antworten. Und erst, als Rude sich vorsichtig vor sie schob, begriff sie, was passierte.

 

Einer der Täter war als blond, mittelgroß und weiblich beschrieben worden.

 

„Elena“, murmelte ihr Kollege fest, als er ihre Hände in sein Jackett krallen spürte, „es ist zu spät.“ Sie verstand ihn nur allzu gut, trotzdem schmerzte es höllisch. Tseng verübte Selbstjustiz an allen, die dem Phantombild der Täter auch nur marginal ähnelten und zudem noch an allen, die, wenn auch aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen, Hilfestellung verweigert hatten. So sehr sie selbst den wahren Tätern ein Ende schlimmer als alles vorstellbare wünschte und sie bereit war, alles für die Ergreifung zu tun – dies waren Unschuldige, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort Dinge gesehen hatten, nach denen es ihnen nie verlangt hatte. Dass Tseng diesen Umstand nicht erkannte, konnte nur eins bedeuten.

 

_‚Wut verleitet einen dazu, Fehler zu machen.‘_

 

Verzweifelt stöhnte sie verkrampft in Rudes Rücken. Sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Tseng war kein Turk mehr. Sie alle waren keine mehr, die Gruppe vernichtet mit dem Tod ihres Arbeitgebers. Nun war der elegante, erhabene Wutaianer nur noch ein äußerlicher Schatten seiner selbst, dem Wahnsinn verfallen, eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft, einer Gesellschaft, in die Rufus sie alle, sich selbst sowie seine Firma bereitwillig wieder einzugliedern versucht hatte. Es gab andere Turks, die es geschafft hatten, Shinra Inc. hinter sich zu lassen. Rude und sie selbst würden es ebenfalls schaffen, davon war sie überzeugt. Wenn nur Tseng nicht blind vor Wut und Gram gewesen wäre, hätte auch er die Chance gehabt. Doch er hatte sich verloren – und dieses Monster zurückgelassen.

 

Ein kleiner Teil ihrer selbst flüsterte ihr zu, dass es unglaublich war, dass sie ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten. Ein derartiger Profi, geschickt, intelligent, in so vielen Belangen überlegen, konnte nicht so einfältig in Fallen tappen, die er am Morgen zusammen mit ihnen selbst geplant hatte. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht war da also noch etwas in ihm, ein winziger Teil Vernunft, seines alten Selbst, ihres Tsengs, im hintersten Winkel dieses verkorksten Verstands verborgen, der wusste, dass er falsch handelte und sich freiwillig hatte entdecken lassen.

 

Und auch wenn sie vor Angst und Verzweiflung zitterte, diese Auseinandersetzung sich in jede graue Zelle ihres Gehirns eingraben und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens Albträume grauenhaftester Natur erleben lassen würde – sie konnte und wollte seinen Hilfeschrei nicht ignorieren.

 

Sie blinzelte entschlossen, um das Brennen in ihren Augen zu beruhigen. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Für Tseng gab es jetzt nur noch einen Weg.

 

Sie zog ihre Pistole und verfiel in Kampfstellung.

 

(Ende „Dead End“)


	13. „Tseng!“

Das erste Mal glitt ihm der Name nicht so laut über die Lippen, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wehrte sich sein Unterbewusstsein gegen eine solche Peinlichkeit. Zum letzten Mittel zu greifen, eine Niederlage einzugestehen, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr zu sehen als einen verzweifelten Hilferuf ... Das passte nicht zu ihm. Und doch empfand er es als noch schmählicheren Misserfolg, sich von diesen dahergelaufenen Hasenfüßen, die meinten, einem einzelnen Mann mit einer ganzen Hundertschaft entgegentreten zu müssen, auf dem eigenen Grund und Boden fertigmachen zu lassen.

 

„TSENG!“

 

Ja, mit dem zweiten Versuch war er weitaus zufriedener. Er war mehr aus dem Bauch heraus gekommen, tiefer, klarer, lauter. Aber das konnte er noch besser, ehe sie endlich begriffen, was vor sich ging.

 

„TSENG!“

 

Seine Stimme hallte durchdringend von den Gebäuden wider, jagte durch die Gassen wie ein Schwarm aufgescheuchter Vögel und verklang irgendwo sehr viel weiter weg. Hm. Er hatte sein Publikum zum Schweigen gebracht. Umso leichter würden ihn seine Turks hören, sofern sie sich bereits in der Stadt befanden.

 

„TSENG!!!“

 

Die zurückgekehrten Sterne mussten nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen für Midgars Tod sein. Er musste nur den Gedanken umdrehen und schon bedeuteten sie nichts anderes als das langsam in die gebeutelte Stadt zurückfließende Leben.

 

_‚Wenn du dich nicht weiter verstecken kannst, ruf nach mir – nach Reno, Rude, Elena, es kommt nicht darauf an. Schrei einfach so laut du nur irgendwie kannst, damit wir dich hören und orten können.‘_

 

Sein Chef-Turk konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, wie demütigend es sich anfühlte. Oder womöglich konnte er es doch, er und seine Kollegen waren im Laufe ihrer Karriere sicherlich in wesentlich mehr brenzlige Situationen geraten als er, schließlich war es ihr Job, ihn davor zu bewahren.

 

„TSEEEEEEEENG!“

 

In diesem Fall hatten sie ihn nicht besonders gut gemacht. Aber vielleicht würde er es ihnen verzeihen, solange sie sich ab jetzt an ihre eigenen Regeln hielten, seine Rufe vernahmen und ihm endlich zu Hilfe kamen!

 

„TSE-“

 

Ein schweres Gewicht rammte ihn von hinten. Kunsel fluchte ihm ungehalten ins Ohr, was er stur ausblendete und zu einem neuen Ruf Luft holte, noch während ihn die Wucht des Angriffs mit sich zu Boden riss. Durch den Aufprall stockte ihm kurz den Atem, doch kaum hatte er sich wieder erholt, stieß er einen weiteren markerschütternden Schrei aus. Und noch einen. Danach hatte sich auch Kunsel wieder aufgerappelt und warf sich mit aller Macht auf ihn, um ihm den Mund zuzuhalten und wüste Beschimpfungen ins Gesicht zu brüllen, die Rufus weiterhin besonnen ignorierte. Stattdessen packte er den überraschten Entführer am Kragen und rollte sich in einem ungeheuren Kraftakt über ihn, der eine solche Gegenwehr nicht eingeplant hatte.

 

Auch ein gut trainierter Mann konnte in Bedrängnis geraten, wenn ein ausgewachsener, moderat trainierter Mann mit vollem Gewicht auf seinem Solarplexus hockte und ihm einige wohlplatzierte Kinnhaken zu verpassen schaffte. Es musste urkomisch, beinahe grotesk auf Außenstehende wirken, wenn ein Opfer lautstark um Hilfe schrie, obwohl es dem Täter zeitgleich mit erheblichem Erfolg das Antlitz umgestaltete.

 

Doch jene Außenstehende dachten auch nicht an die drohende Zukunft. Hier war er, umringt von Feinden, die, wenn auch im Moment zu verwirrt ob der unvorhergesehenen Eskapaden, früher oder später eingreifen würden. Und gegen ihre geschlossene Übermacht würde er sich beileibe nicht mehr so erfolgreich wehren können.

 

Und so schrie er weiter nach Tseng, so laut er konnte, so oft und lang es seine Lungen hergaben, sich mit Kunsel am Boden wälzend im verzweifelten Versuch, die Oberhand zu behalten.

 

Der andere stellte sich schnell als der bessere Kämpfer heraus, was ihn keineswegs erstaunte. Vielmehr wunderte es ihn, dass er sich überhaupt hatte überrumpeln lassen. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen, ein Blick in die fast glühenden blauen Augen hatte Rufus erkennen lassen, dass er es mit einem ehemaligen SOLDAT zu tun hatte, entweder dritte oder sogar zweite Klasse. Erst die nächsten paar Schläge zeigten ihm, warum er ihn kurzzeitig aus der Fassung hatte bringen können.

 

Keine persönliche Vendetta? Eine grobe Fehleinschätzung.

 

Kunsel barst beinahe vor irrationalem Zorn. Bis jetzt hatte er ihn anscheinend gut versteckt, das musste er ihm neidlos zugestehen, aber nun, vermutlich nach all den Leichen, die Rufus produziert hatte, musste er sich wohl unangenehm an etwas erinnert fühlen, was er zugunsten der Professionalität ins hinterste Eck seines nicht mehr ganz klaren Oberstübchens verbannt hatte. Die Treffer, die er erzielte, waren rasch, beschwingt und gnadenlos und ließen ihn mehr als einmal Englein singen hören. Dieser Mann schlug nicht mehr zu, um zu siegen, sondern um zu töten.

 

Um sie herum waren nun auch die anderen Gegner aufgewacht, er hörte sie toben, jubeln und ihren Anführer anfeuern. Auch ihr Hass musste sich im Verlauf seiner halsbrecherischen Flucht multipliziert haben und trotz seiner kaum als optimal zu bezeichnenden Situation huschte ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Er hoffte, dass sie noch lange bereuen würden, sich mit ihm angelegt zu haben.

 

Rude hatte ihn oft mit Reno verglichen in dem Aspekt, dass sie beide nicht so recht wussten, wann es besser war, den Schwanz diskret einzuklappen, um einen Feind nicht weiter zu provozieren. Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich die nötige Einsicht gezeigt.

 

Leider war es damit jetzt auch zu spät, denn Kunsel hatte das hauchfeine Schmunzeln sehr wohl mitbekommen. Die Reaktion erfolgte prompt. Nach einem besonders kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch wollte sich Rufus keuchend zusammenrollen, um sich ganz auf den Schmerz konzentrieren zu können, doch sein Gegner ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Luftholen. Er packte ihn an Arm und Haaren und zerrte ihn strauchelnd zu einem breiten Riss im Asphalt, in dem sich wie in einem Becken im Laufe der Zeit Wasser angesammelt hatte.

 

Ein lautes Platschen ertönte, als beide Männer das Gleichgewicht verloren und der Länge nach ins kalte Nass stürzten. Kunsel war schneller wieder auf den Beinen, als Rufus die Sachlage überhaupt verarbeitet hatte. Seine kräftigen, langen Finger legten sich um Rufusʼ Hals, zwangen ihn rücklings nieder. Mit einem Blick, so durchdringend und hasserfüllt, wie es der Präsident schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, zischte er ihm ins Gesicht: „Verrecke wie die Sau, die du bist, Shinra!“

 

Und unter dem Toben seiner Komplizen drückte er ihn unter Wasser. Nicht nur den Kopf, das reichte ihm nicht, sondern den gesamten Oberkörper, in dreckiges, grünliches, bitteres Regenwasser und Rufus dachte bei sich, dass er eine ausgesprochen gründliche Dusche würde nehmen müssen, wenn er das alles überlebte – womit es momentan nicht allzu gut aussah.

 

_‚Und wenn du nicht mehr schreien kannst, kämpf mit allen Mitteln. Kratz, beiß, schlag so lange um dich, wie es nur geht, um Zeit zu schinden. Alles was zählt ist am Leben zu bleiben. Hast du verstanden?‘_

 

Er hatte. Und er gehorchte. Aber was hatte ihm sein Chef-Turk noch einmal in dem Fall an Maßnahmen geraten, wenn ihm die Sinne schwanden, er Hände zur Abwehr heben wollte, die ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen wollten? Er konnte sich dummerweise nicht daran erinnern. Stärke, guter Willen, Entschlossenheit, alles war schließlich begrenzt.

 

Und vielleicht hatte Tseng auch gar nichts dazu gesagt – weil es einfach nichts mehr zu sagen gegeben hatte.

 

Er spürte sich selbst noch eine Weile zappeln, nach Halt greifen wo es keinen gab, die Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen zu versuchen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, er war völlig entkräftet, verletzt, hungrig, müde. Der Sauerstoffmangel und das schmutzige Wasser, das bedenklich schnell seine Lungen füllte, tat natürlich sein übriges. Nicht dass es weniger fatal gewirkt hätte, wäre es sauber gewesen.

 

Ein letztes Gurgeln entfuhr ihm, damit war der letzte Rest Atem aus seinem Körper gepresst und was zurückkam, brachte ihm keinerlei Erleichterung mehr. Kunsels wutverzerrtes Gesicht vor seinem eigenen verschwamm zusehends und es schien ihm, als ob sich die Schwärze des Nachthimmels immer weiter ausdehnte. Alles in ihm brannte, aber irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass es besser wurde. Zum Glück. Rufus Shinra, ersäuft wie eine Ratte in einer von Meteor in seine eigene Einfahrt geschlagenen künstlichen Traufe – er wollte gar nicht mehr anwesend sein, wenn sie diese Neuigkeit in den Schlagzeilen sendeten.

 

Deswegen empfand er es für vorteilhafter, die Augen zu schließen.

 

Als Rufusʼ Hände zu beiden Seiten schlaff ins Wasser plumpsten, ertönte um ihn herum donnernder Applaus und auf Kunsels Gesicht breitete sich ein unheilvolles, aber hochgradig selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aus. Der Plan war zwar gescheitert, das Geld verloren, aber er hatte endlich den letzten Vertreter der verfluchten Shinra-Sippe ausgelöscht.

 

Endlich einen Schlussstrich gezogen.

 

Eingeplant, dass man im direkten Anschluss unter ihn einen zog, hatte er nicht, und so war seine Verblüffung offenkundig, als ein heran schnellender Fuß ihn am Kopf traf und mit solcher Wucht von seinem Opfer wegbeförderte, dass er mehrere Salti vollführte und gegen einen fast senkrecht stehenden Trümmerrest prallte. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, ehe ein ... Nein, zwei Schüsse durch die Luft hallten und seine beiden Kniescheiben zerschmetterten. Alles ging so schnell, dass er gar keinen Schmerz empfand. Vorerst zumindest.

 

Die Sinne kamen schnell genug zurück, um zu bereuen.

 

Tseng wusste nicht, was bisher geschehen war und es war ihm auch gleichgültig. Was ihm nicht gleichgültig war, war die vollkommene Zerstörung des Abschaums, welchen er aus der Ferne seinen Präsidenten hatte umbringen sehen.

 

Nach den Kniescheiben folgten beide Ellenbogen und die Lendengegend.

 

Um ihn herum hallten Gefechtsgeräusche durch die Nacht, weniger ausgehend von der überrumpelten Entführerbande als von der Übermacht der WRO-Soldaten, die sich an die Gruppe angepirscht und entsetzt eingegriffen hatte, als sie das Geschehen endlich eingeordnet hatte. Wenn es zu spät für Rufus war, würden sehr viele Leute dafür bezahlen müssen. Doch vorerst konzentrierte er sich auf eine einzelne Schuldeneintreibung.

 

Zufrieden marschierte er ganz auf sein Ziel fokussiert zu Kunsel und schlug zu. Nahezu zelebrierte er das Brechen jedes sich bietenden Knochens, genoss jeden Schrei, den er mit seinen Handgriffen auslöste. Er war vollkommen blind für seine Umgebung, nur flammender Zorn trieb ihn vorwärts, ließ ihn nichts anderes sehen als den Verantwortlichen für Rufusʼ ermattete, langsam ins Wasser sinkende Arme.

 

Hinter ihm hatte Elena den leblosen Körper des Präsidenten aus dem Tümpel gezogen und war nach einem raschen Test der Lebensfunktionen eiligst zur Reanimation übergegangen. Rufus weder atmen zu sehen noch seinen Puls schlagen zu fühlen erfüllte sie mit abgrundtiefem Schrecken, doch sie bemühte sich redlich, die aufkeimende Panik unter Verschluss zu halten und erst das zu tun, was wirklich wichtig war. Sie hatten ihn doch eben noch zappeln gesehen, waren umgehend losgerannt, kaum dass sie verstanden hatten, was die im Kreis herumstehenden Entführer da eigentlich trieben. Es waren schon Leute zurückgekehrt, die länger tot gewesen waren. Und sie war ausgebildet. Es war alles überhaupt kein Problem.

 

Sie ließ sich von den Schmerzensschreien und den darauf folgenden Angstausbrüchen der umstehenden Festgenommenen nicht ablenken.

 

Tsengs Hände indessen trieften bereits, nicht nur vom fremden, sondern auch vom eigenen Blut. Er achtete gar nicht mehr so sehr darauf, wohin er schlug und manches harte Hindernis war darunter, was ihm in den nächsten Tagen selbst große Probleme bereiten würde, doch das war gar nicht so schlimm, wenn er auch nur ein gebrochenes Krächzen mehr aus dem deformierten Mund seines Gegners heraus prügeln konnte.

 

Irgendwann, er hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen, packten ihn entschlossene Arme unter den Achseln und ehe er sich adäquat wehren konnte, raunte ihm Rude ins Ohr: „Es reicht. Er ist tot.“ Tseng blinzelte überrascht und sah auf seine Faust hinunter, die sich in den Kragen des Gegners gegraben hatte. Als er feststellen musste, dass sein Untergebener recht mit der Annahme hatte, schnaufte er enttäuscht und ließ den Körper achtlos fallen. Unbeeindruckt fuhr er herum und marschierte ohne die Miene zu verziehen an Rude vorbei Richtung Wasserloch, angewidert seine schwarzen, halb zerfetzten Lederhandschuhe abstreifend.

 

Vom Zuschauerrand hallte panisches Geschrei über den ganzen Platz und als er den Kopf drehte und eine der Entführerinnen direkt musterte, erreichte ihre Hysterie ein Höchstmaß und sie kreischte und trat und schlug manisch um sich, als hätte sie dem Teufel persönlich ins Auge gesehen. Seufzend massierte er sich den Nasenrücken und rief Rude nur lapidar zu „Bring sie zum Schweigen“, ehe er sich weiter auf den Weg zu Rufus machte. Der andere Turk räusperte sich und trat auf die Frau zu, die sich wie irre im Griff der Soldaten wand: „Es ist zu Ihrem eigenen besten, Maʼam.“ Damit boxte er ihr zielgenau ins Gesicht, sodass sie bewusstlos niedersank.

 

In diesem Augenblick vernahm er atemloses Husten und Röcheln von der Seite und er seufzte so erleichtert, dass ihm fast die Sonnenbrille von der Nase gerutscht wäre. Er nickte den Soldaten zu: „Schafft die Typen weg. Der Präsident will sie nicht mehr sehen.“ Sie salutierten etwas verhalten, wahrscheinlich nicht ganz einverstanden mit der Handhabung der Dinge, was ihn aber nicht weniger interessieren konnte, und führten die Gefangenen ab.

 

Plötzlich hallte eine außerordentlich schlecht gelaunte Stimme zu ihnen herauf.

 

„Und ich will meinen Zauberstab zurück, ihr Mistpenner, habt ihr das kapiert? Ihr solltet euch also schnellstens daran erinnern, wo ihr ihn liegengelassen habt, denn sollte ich ihn vor euch finden, schieb ich ihn jedem einzelnen von euch Wichsern kräftig in den Arsch!“

 

Nun, es sah aus, als hätte sein Partner seinen Teil des Geländes gesichert. Rude konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und anschließend auch ein breiteres nicht, als von der anderen Seite eine pikierte Warnung ertönte, noch immer ab und zu unterbrochen durch schwaches Husten.

 

„Reno, du weißt, dass mir solche Perversitäten den Appetit verderben.“

 

Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause folgte, gleich darauf eilige Schritte und in der nächsten Sekunde stand Reno, mit Reeve im Schlepptau, neben Elena, die sich sehr bemühte nicht zu weinen und stattdessen einen prüfenden Blick über Rufus schweifen ließ, der schwer atmend und sichtlich mitgenommen, aber höchst lebendig von Tseng aufrecht gehalten wurde. Der unverschämteste Turk klopfte sich gespielt reuig an die Schläfe: „Ups. ʼTschuldigung, Chef. Ist mir so rausgerutscht.“

 

Wässriges Husten.

 

„Was dir auch ziemlich rutschen wird, ist dein Magen, Reno. Für diesen kleinen Ausrutscher verpass ich dir nämlich eine ordentliche Gehaltsminderung.“

 

Entsetzter Atemzug.

 

„Waaaaas? Nein, Boss, ich flehe Sie an, haben Sie Mitleid! Ich sitz doch gerade noch die letzte Strafe ab!“

 

Müde Augen, die sich, gedämmt durch ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln, auf Tseng richteten.

 

„Es stimmt leider, Sir.“

 

Rufus schien über eine Lösung dieses gewaltigen Problems nachzudenken, winkte dann jedoch ermattet ab und ließ sich ein Stück tiefer in Tsengs Arm sinken: „Nun, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich schau einfach weg, also tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber nur dieses eine Mal!“ Die restlichen noch in Hörweite befindlichen Entführer warfen sich gegenseitig schockierte Blicke zu, dann starrten sie flehentlich auf Reeve – der allerdings nicht schöner tun konnte, als würde er weder sehen noch hören.

 

Erst, nachdem die frenetisch kreischende und um sich schlagende Bande abtransportiert worden war, verschränkte er mit einem Seufzen die Arme vor der Brust und mahnte eindringlich: „Ihr wisst, dass ich übermäßige Gewalt gegen Häftlinge nicht zulassen kann, nicht wahr?“ Reno stellte einen Daumen auf und schlug ihm mit der anderen Hand kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken: „Klar doch! Aber echt lässig, dass du mitgespielt hast!“ Reeve wirkte verlegen, sah dann Rufus an und murmelte: „Ich hoffe, es geht dir einigermaßen. Verzeih, dass wir dich nicht eher gefunden haben. Das hätte arg schiefgehen können.“ „Ist es aber nicht“, entgegnete Rufus nicht ganz so überzeugend wie sonst, sah er doch so aus, als konnte er jeden Augenblick ins Koma fallen, „Danke für deine Hilfe.“ „Dafür sind wir da“, schmunzelte Reeve und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Die Ambulanz muss bald hier sein“, ließ er sich noch vernehmen, als er bereits einige Stufen hinter sich gebracht hatte, „Wir werden eine Bahre hochschicken, du musst dich also nicht überanstrengen.“

 

„Keine Bahre.“

 

Alle starrten Rufus an, teils mit perplexen, teils mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken. Reeve kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Rufus, bitte, übertreib es nicht. Niemand wird dich in einer solchen Situation für schwach-“ „Keine Bahre“, bestimmte er erneut und starrte verärgert zur Seite. Reeve sah kurz zu Tseng hoch und rollte mit den Augen, als dieser nur ausdruckslos mit den Schultern zuckte: „Na schön, keine Bahre. Aber du wirst dich untersuchen lassen, richtig?“

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir meine Leute da eine besondere Wahl lassen werden.“

 

„Mit gutem Recht.“

 

In diesem Moment schafften mehrere Männer die Überreste Kunsels an ihnen vorbei und es dauerte ein paar weitere Sekunden, bevor Reeve Tseng noch einmal in die Augen sehen konnte: „Ist das wirklich nötig gewesen?“ Der Turk legte den Kopf schief, als würde er die Frage nicht begreifen: „Jetzt nicht mehr. Vorher: Definitiv.“

 

Einen kurzen visuellen Wettkampf später schüttelte Reeve geschlagen den Kopf und wanderte zurückwinkend davon. Tseng nickte Rude, Reno und Elena zu und dem Kommandanten hinterher als Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen und für Ruhe auf dem Weg zum Krankenwagen sorgen sollten, den sich Rufus nicht nehmen lassen wollte, auf eigenen Füßen zu erreichen. Sie salutierten zackig und liefen los.

 

„He, Reno.“

 

Der Angesprochene drehte sich mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen zu Rufus um, der ihm nachgerufen hatte: „Jesses, ich mach schon keinen Ärger, Boss, ich schwörʼs! Auch wenn ich diese Hurensöhne echt liebend gern kräftig heulen sehen möchte.“ Rufusʼ Mundwinkel hob sich unmerklich: „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Reno wechselte einen verblüfften Blick mit Tseng, der nur wieder ausdruckslos eine Achsel zuckte, dann grinste er überhaupt nicht verlegen: „Jepp, ich bin auch immer wieder jeden Morgen von Neuem begeistert, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue!“ Damit winkte er und rannte hinter seinen Kollegen her.

 

\---

 

„Monsterjäger?“

 

„Ja, sehr gute sogar. Erfahrene, langjährige Profis. Irgendwann haben sie sich wohl gefragt, warum sie kleine Fische für wenig Geld unter Lebensgefahr angeln sollten, wenn sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten die größten aus den edelsten Gewässern fangen könnten und damit wesentlich mehr verdienen.“

 

Rufus zog pikiert die Stirn kraus, während er Tseng streng musterte: „Ich war für sie nur ein Fisch aus irgendeinem Gartenteich?“ „Nicht irgendein Fisch“, versuchte ihn der Turk zu beruhigen, „Du dürftest wohl ihr ganz besonderer Regenbogen-Koi gewesen sein. Sei nicht beleidigt, es ist doch eine nette Abwechslung, mal nicht aus politischen Gründen angegriffen worden zu sein.“ „Tse“, Rufus zog wütend eine Schnute, „Lieber politisch verfolgt als zum Monster degradiert!“

 

„Warum? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte dir der Vergleich äußerst zugesagt!“

 

„Ich hoffe doch stark, dass ich mein Image inzwischen so weit verbessern konnte, nicht mehr alle kleinen Kinder zum Weinen zu bringen.“

 

Mit einem leidenden Stöhnen rutschte Rufus tiefer in die dick in seinen Rücken gepolsterten Hospitalkissen, die seinen mit Pflastern und Verbänden bedeckten Oberkörper aufrecht hielten, und ließ den Blick aus dem offenen Fenster schweifen. Tseng legte den Kopf schief, sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln gestattend, als er fühlte, wie sich die Finger seines Präsidenten – und in diesem unbeobachteten Moment Lebensgefährten – unbewusst sanft um seine kräuselten. Rufus hatte ihn seit seinem Auftauchen nicht losgelassen, was er womöglich nicht einmal bemerkte. Der Stress musste immens gewesen sein, wenn er sich dermaßen anhänglich gab und Tseng bedauerte, dass er ihm erst so spät zur Seite gestanden hatte. Beinahe zu spät, wie er sich mit Schaudern erinnerte. Er schnaufte kaum vernehmlich.

 

Vielleicht war es nicht nur Rufusʼ Fingern geschuldet, dass sich ihre Hände einfach nicht voneinander lösen wollten.

 

„Aber war es tatsächlich nicht politisch bedingt?“, fragte der Präsident nachdenklich, „Dieser Oaks erschien mir zum Ende hin ausgesprochen rabiat. Zu aggressiv, um als nicht betroffen zu gelten. Nur an was betroffen, das würde mich interessieren.“ Tseng seufzte. Natürlich konnte Rufus die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Und natürlich merkte er sofort, wenn jemand mehr dazu sagen konnte, als er preisgab, was er an dem umgehend zu ihm herumfahrenden Kopf erkannte. Wieder runzelte Rufus die Stirn, diesmal mit deutlichem Misstrauen: „Das war ein ziemlich bedeutungschwangeres Seufzen. Möchtest du mir etwas gestehen?“ „Gestehen ist wohl ein zu starkes Wort“, murmelte Tseng und dehnte diskret die Halsmuskulatur, eine Angewohnheit, die er von Rude übernommen hatte, wenn er nervös war. Auf Rufusʼ stechenden Blick hin erklärte er schließlich bereitwillig: „Ich kannte Kunsel. Allerdings habe ich ihn erst in der Obduktionshalle wiedererkannt. Und ja, ich denke auch, dass es zumindest für ihn noch ein weiteres Motiv für deine Entführung gegeben hat.“

 

„Warum wolltest du es mir verschweigen?“

 

„Weil es irrational ist. Du hattest mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Es bringt nichts, darauf herumzureiten.“

 

„Fürchtest du, ich würde in Selbstvorwürfen versinken? Ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen.“

 

„Keine Selbstvorwürfe, aber Gedanken. Gedanken über nicht mehr zu ändernde Dinge.“

 

„... Und?“

 

„... Und ich fürchte, du könntest das Wissen benutzen, um zu versuchen, Cloud zu manipulieren. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich zu sehr mit ihm abgibst.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich zuerst fragen soll“, grinste Rufus überheblich, sich verlockend zu ihm hinüber neigend, „Was die Sache mit Cloud zu tun hat oder ob du eifersüchtig bist.“ „Nein“, flüsterte Tseng ihm ins Gesicht und strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange, ehe er sich extra weit zurücklehnte, um dem durch die Verletzungen noch etwas steifen Freund eine Berührung unmöglich zu machen und normal laut erwiderte, „Und über Umwege. Aber ich weiß, dass du selbst diese Umwege zu deinen Gunsten auslegen könntest, wenn du es versuchtest. Und ich traue Clouds mentaler Verfassung nicht so wie du. Treib deine Spielchen zu weit und er geht dich vielleicht ebenso an wie Kunsel. Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir bei ihm noch rechtzeitig eingreifen könnten. Also übertreib es nicht. Bitte.“ Ein genervtes Augenrollen war die Belohnung für seine Sorge, aber das war er gewöhnt. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was es mit Oaks auf sich hat“, erinnerte Rufus ihn und sein Tonfall hatte eine drängende Note angenommen. Er wollte es wissen und er würde es erfahren, egal wie.

 

Wiederum seufzte Tseng: „Er war ein Mitglied von SOLDAT. Nicht übermäßig stark, aber zuverlässig und gut in dem was er tat. Ich kann mich an ihn erinnern, weil ich einmal mit Zack zusammengearbeitet habe. Kunsel war sein bester Freund.“ Rufus verzog das Gesicht zu einer grübelnden Grimasse: „Zack Fair. Das erklärt einiges.“ Mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken fuhr Tseng weiter fort: „Das Leben scheint es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint zu haben. Verzweiflung, Trauer über Zacks bedauernswerten Tod, abgrundtiefe Wut auf Shinra, falsche Freunde ... All das hat ihn mit der Zeit vom rechten Weg abkommen lassen. Er hatte einfach kein Glück.“ „Hm. Und das bis zuletzt“, überlegte Rufus geistesabwesend.

 

„Wohl wahr.“

 

Der Präsident schaute ihn eine Weile nur prüfend an. Dann fragte er endlich: „Tut es dir leid, ihn getötet zu haben?“ „Nicht wirklich“, schnaufte Tseng abfällig, „Er hat versucht, sich mit Gewalt an dir für Zack zu rächen und ich habe ihn mit Gewalt daran gehindert. Wäre er stärker gewesen, wären wir jetzt tot. Er hat die Spielregeln selbst aufgestellt und trotzdem verloren.“

 

„Ha, da hast du recht. Aber wenn ich so zurückdenke, frage ich mich, wer das wahre Monster war. Der arme Teufel hatte nicht die Spur einer Chance. Und er war ein SOLDAT!“

 

Ein Mundwinkel hob sich leicht ob dieser allzu offensichtlichen Provokation: „Turks sind keine Pazifisten, Rufus. Das solltest du am besten wissen. Außerdem ...“ Tseng beugte sich nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte im selben Tonfall wie bei der Frage nach seiner angeblichen Eifersucht: „Reagiere ich sehr ungehalten auf Versuche, mein Eigentum zu zerstören.“ Ein genaues Abbild seines anstößigen Humors erschien daraufhin auch auf Rufusʼ Gesicht: „Dein Eigentum, wie?“

 

„Einwände?“

 

„Nicht viele. Und die sind im Moment unbedeutend.“

 

Sie trennten sich wieder und Rufus seufzte erneut Richtung Fenster, sein Blick leicht bedrückt und ungewöhnlich sentimental. „Was um alles in der Welt hat er bloß angestellt, um ein solches Schicksal zu verdienen?“, fragte er niemand Bestimmtes und Tseng war sich sicher, dass er nicht Kunsels armseliges Ende meinte, sondern das Leben davor, „Ernten wir nicht, was wir säen?“ Rein die Freundschaft zu Zack ließ ihn also davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei Kunsel um einen Menschen mit ähnlich ehrenwerten Eigenschaften handeln musste. In diesem Fall hatte er natürlich recht, aber Tseng konnte sich ein höhnisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, was mit einem bitterbösen Blick geahndet wurde. Er hob beschwichtigend die freie Hand und brachte sich energisch unter Kontrolle, um immer noch lächelnd zu antworten: „Einmal rechtschaffen muss nicht immer rechtschaffen heißen, Rufus.“

 

Und dann legte er ihm die Hand ans Kinn und zwang ihn zur vollen Aufmerksamkeit: „Ebenso wie einmal grausam nicht immer grausam bedeuten muss.“

 

Er küsste seinen verdutzten Lebensgefährten auf die Stirn und drückte ihn auf die Kissen nieder: „Schlaf. Du siehst immer noch todmüde aus. Und keine Sorge.“ Er hielt demonstrativ die andere Handfläche in die Höhe, an welcher sich Rufusʼ Finger wie Kletten festkrallten: „Ich könnte dich nicht mal dann alleine lassen, wenn ich wollte.“

 

Eines der Kissen entschied sich Rufus zu entbehren, um es dem Turk ins selbstgefällig grinsende Gesicht zu schlagen.

 

(Ende „Süßer Duft von Freiheit“)


	14. „Ich binʼs. Guten Abend, Sly.“

„Was ist mit dir passiert?“, antwortete die dunkle, vom Tabakkonsum leicht heisere Stimme seines Gesprächspartners, „Uns wurde berichtet, dass du gestern auf dem Heimweg geradewegs von der Straße entführt wurdest!“ „Tja, dann weißt du mehr über die Sache als ich“, gab Rufus schmunzelnd zu, „Wieʼs aussieht, haben sie mich gleich zu Beginn der Aktion ins Land der Träume verfrachtet. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sich das alles zugetragen hat. Ich hoffe, dass mich meine Mitarbeiter so bald wie möglich aufklären werden.“ Ein erwartungsvolles Zwinkern traf Renos Blick im Rückspiegel, woraufhin der Turk umgehend peinlich berührt wegsah. Ein schadenfrohes Kichern entfleuchte Rufusʼ Kehle, doch er hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihn weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Der Kampf soll ganz schön eskaliert sein“, hörte er stattdessen, „Bist du in Ordnung?“

 

„Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend.“

 

_„Wer waren die Typen?!“_

 

„Das, mein lieber Freund, wirst du nicht glauben: Die WRO hat mich inoffiziell verhaftet, um mir die Zusammenarbeit mit einer Gruppe von Staatsfeinden anzuhängen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?!“

 

Erst war alles still, doch dann brach der andere in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte: „Jesses, wie konnten sie dich nur verdächtigen? Wo du doch ein so ehrenwertes Mitglied der zukünftigen Gesellschaft werden möchtest!“ „Ich stehe selbst noch unter Schock“, gluckste Rufus amüsiert, „Nach allem, was ich für den guten Herrn Kommandanten und seine Heilsbringer-Armee getan habe! Geld stinkt offensichtlich doch, wenn es in die falschen Hände fließt – oder zumindest das, was unser selbst ernannter Messias als die falschen bezeichnet.“

 

_„Nur fürs Protokoll: Wie viel wissen sie?“_

 

„Nichts, Sly. Absolut nichts. Dass sie früher oder später unsere Namen ausgraben haben wir einkalkuliert. Wusstest du, dass du ein vierjähriges Mädchen aus Wutai bist?“

 

_„Sicher. Allerdings habe ich mich nie persönlich kennengelernt.“_

 

„Belass es dabei. Wir wollen doch kein Raum-Zeit-Paradox heraufbeschwören, nicht wahr?“

 

_„Gehört sowieso nicht zu meinen Prioritäten.“_

 

„Da bin ich aber froh.“

 

_„Haben sie über dich auch was rausgefunden?“_

 

„Ja. Allerdings bin ich seit über sechzig Jahren tot.“

 

_„Dafür siehst du noch gut aus.“_

 

„Was bleibt mir übrig? Gutes Aussehen gehört zur Gallionsfigur einer erfolgreichen Operation wie die Ratten zum Rumpf des Narrenschiffs.“

 

_„Apropos: Unsere Informanten möchten eine Gehaltserhöhung verhandeln. Ich schätze, sie glauben, sich so weit in den Plan hinein ein wenig Kühnheit erlauben zu dürfen.“_

 

„Hm. Wie viele Entbehrliche?“

 

_„So ziemlich siebzig Prozent der Rotte. Selbstüberschätzung ist eine gefährliche Eigenschaft.“_

 

„Lebensgefährlich, möchte ich sogar behaupten.“

 

Wieder verankerte sich Rufusʼ Blick mit dem neugierigen seines Fahrers, der ein leichtes Lidmuskelzucken nicht unterdrücken konnte, als er sich ertappt fand. Der Präsident ließ das Schmunzeln wachsen: „Schick mir eine Liste. Wir kümmern uns darum.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“, kam die zögerliche Antwort, „Ich kann das übernehmen, kein Problem. Die WRO hat dich offensichtlich auf dem Kieker. Weiterzumachen wie bisher könnte sich als riskant herausstellen.“

 

Rufus brummte nachdenklich und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeirasenden Gebäude: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns deswegen Sorgen machen müssen. Ich habe die Chance genutzt, um Reeve ein wenig von seiner eigenen Medizin zu verabreichen. Der Mann bemüht sich so sehr um Grundehrlichkeit und Fairness, dass er es nicht ertragen kann, für seine Methoden angegriffen zu werden.“

 

_„Oh Mann. Was hast du gemacht?“_

 

„Sagte ich bereits. Ich habe ihm eine bittere Pille zum sehr langwierigen Lutschen gegeben. Und ich bin ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ihn meine kleine Show eines durch sein heimtückisches Vorgehen in tiefster Seele verletzten Büßers vorerst weitaus intensiver beschäftigen wird als der Verdacht des Staatsverrats. Vertrau mir. Er wird sich in nächster Zeit sehr betont von mir fernhalten. Ich wäre ein Dummkopf, würde ich die Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopfe packen.“

 

Ein dunkles Lachen ertönte: „Ich will Einzelheiten erfahren.“ „Das wirst du“, versprach Rufus, „Am Wochenende im ‚Delicious Monster‘?“ „Ich werde da sein“, besiegelte sein Gesprächspartner die Verabredung, „Was dagegen, wenn ich den anderen Bescheid gebe? Dann können wir auch gleich unsere nächsten Schritte besprechen. Wie es aussieht, hat sich wieder eine ganze Reihe neuer Gernegroße als zukünftige Minister gemeldet. Es darf gespannt sein, was es diesmal braucht, um sie zum vorzeitigen Rücktritt zu bewegen.“

 

„Heh. Bereit für die eine oder andere Wette?“

 

_„Immer. Weißt du doch.“_

 

„Bis dann, Sly.“

 

_„Sei vorsichtig.“_

 

„Ich sagte dir bereits: Reeve sind die Hände gebunden. Oder vielmehr hat er sie sich mit dieser idiotischen Aktion selbst gebunden.“

 

_„Man kann nie wissen. Aber du kennst ihn besser als ich. Wir sehen uns.“_

 

Mit einem leisen Klicken brach die Leitung ab und er ließ das Handy zuschnappen. Dann reichte er es mit einem vergnügten Schnauben nach vorn. Es wurde mit spitzen und ach so vorsichtigen Fingern entgegengenommen. Kopfschüttelnd seufzte er nachgiebig und breitete beschwichtigend die Arme aus: „Übrigens, Reno, hör auf, dich so verstockt formal zu geben. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr euer Bestes getan habt. Ich schätze, die Rettung eines nassen Sacks läuft halt selten ohne Komplikationen ab. Diese Hornochsen haben einen unerwartet klugen Schachzug getan, mich sofort zu betäuben. Haben wir Verluste?“

 

„Keine, Si... Meine, nein, Boss.“

 

Und endlich erschien wieder das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Renos Gesicht, das ihnen allen so lieb und vertraut war: „Aber die WRO ist dafür um einige Spezialisten ärmer. Und das alles nur wegen Reeves ... ‚idiotischer Aktion‘.“ „Tja, hätte er doch einfach einen Termin vereinbart und alle wären jetzt viel glücklicher“, Rufus zuckte heiter mit den Schultern und überschlug lässig die Beine.

 

Reno legte interessiert den Kopf schief: „Maßnahmen?“ „Keine“, bestimmte der Präsident fest, „Reeve soll schließlich nicht denken, ich sei so nachtragend wie gewisse andere Leute. Nein, soll er ruhig hautnah miterleben, was genau aus seinem törichten Traum von demokratischer Herrschaft wird. Denn er kann noch so viel und so lange und so wiederholt wählen, wie er lustig ist – die, die sich in seinen Ratssitzen fläzen werden, sind letztendlich ja doch nur ...“

 

Er blickte selbstbewusst und wissend und stolz und so erdrückend belustigt aus dem Fenster, wie es nur ein Mann tun konnte, der sich seiner Sache absolut sicher war.

 

„... Menschen.“

 

(Ende „Janus lacht“)


	15. „War wirklich alles umsonst?“

„Wie meinen?“, fragte Tseng zurück und er hätte beinahe gelacht ob der hörbaren Perplexität, die den sonst so sicheren Tonfall des Chef-Turks erschütterte. Aber ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Stattdessen legte er seine heftig pochende Stirn – ob es von der Erschöpfung, dem Schlag auf den Kopf oder den Schmerzmitteln kam, die sie ihm verabreicht hatten, wusste er nicht – an die kühle Autoscheibe und entließ ein Seufzen in die Atmosphäre. Unmittelbar spürte er Elenas besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen und er musste zugeben, dass es sich ungewöhnlich müde, hoffnungslos und resigniert angehört hatte. Er winkte nur kurz mit einer Hand, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie sich besser auf die Straße konzentrieren sollte, kontrollierte aber nicht, ob sie die Empfehlung beherzigte.

 

Er ließ nur gefühllos die Landschaft vor seinen Augen dahin rasen, fragte sich, ob all diese Gebäude, Gärten, Kunstwerke und Infrastruktur jetzt überhaupt existieren würden, hätte er Mutten Kylegate damals nicht den Stein des Anstoßes gegeben. Hauptsächlich aus Selbstzweck zwar, aber war das nicht oft der Fall bei guten Einfällen? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht wären andere auf die Idee gekommen, die Energie der Leute in den Wiederaufbau der Stadt zu lenken, vielleicht hätten sie ihrer Antriebslosigkeit aber auch nachgegeben und wären einfach ausgewandert, bis Midgar zu einer einzigen, riesigen Geisterstadt verkommen wäre. Insofern verdankten sie ihm ihr Zuhause und was war der Dank? Haltlose Verdächtigungen und ungezügelte Gewalt.

 

Seine Hand hob sich und strich vorsichtig über den Verband.

 

_„Rufus?“_

 

Die sanfte Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass Tseng auf eine Erklärung wartete. „Wozu das alles?“, flüsterte er kraftlos wie zu sich selbst.

 

_„Rufus.“_

 

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stieß ein emotionsloses Lachen aus: „Nichts, Tseng, schon gut. Mir fällt es gerade nur schwer, mich an den Grund zu erinnern, warum ich mich in den letzten Jahren so entschlossen um Integrität bemüht habe.“ Und er hatte sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, nicht mehr an allem Schlechten schuld zu sein. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr, wie er an diesem Tag hatte feststellen müssen.

 

Warum tat es so weh?

 

„Sir, ich möchte mich in aller Form bei Ihnen für die bemitleidenswerte Vorstellung gestern entschuldigen“, kam es aus dem Hörer, Tsengs Zerknirschtheit eine Seltenheit, die ihn normalerweise etwas ausgiebiger amüsiert hätte, „Wenn es irgendjemand anderes als die WRO gewesen wäre, wäre die Sache nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen. Ich ... Wir alle sind zutiefst beschämt, so dermaßen versagt zu haben. Wir werden alles tun, damit sich ein solcher Vorfall nicht wiederholt. Wir werden Ihr Vertrauen nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, Sir!“ Rufus schmunzelte melancholisch: „Ihr habt mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht, Tseng. Ihr habt euer bestes gegeben. Sie sind strategisch einfach zu perfekt vorgegangen. Weil sie wussten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.“ Seine Lider fielen zu und er seufzte ärgerlich: „Ich habe anscheinend den unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, zu viel von meinem Vertrauen in die WRO zu stecken. In Reeve. Mit dem Wissen von der Vorgehensweise der Turks hätte er euch töten lassen können.“ „Aber er hat es nicht getan“, betonte Tseng nach einem Moment der Reflexion, „Kaum dass sie Sie in Gewahrsam hatten, sind sie extrem schnell zurückgefallen. Wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie wesentlich mehr Schaden anrichten können. Vor allem Valentine. Wenn Sie mich fragen: Der Einsatz unterlag einem extrem eingeschränkten Schießbefehl.“ Rufus öffnete die Augen und schnaufte nach kurzem Nachdenken: „Kann sein.“

 

Trotzdem tat es weh.

 

Was für ein kindisches, albernes Gefühl, Enttäuschung. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Reeve, der Verräter, der ehemalige Avalanche-Überläufer sich mit ein paar Gil Unterstützung für seine Hilfsorganisation zurückkaufen ließ? Mit ein paar Millionen Gil zwar, aber es machte keinen Unterschied.

 

Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Freundschaft ... Das alles waren Dinge, die er nie zu benötigen geglaubt hatte. Selbst jetzt trieb der bloße Gedanke an diese Begriffe ihm einen angewiderten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie waren so klischeebehaftet, so kitschig, so leer – schöne Worte in ausschweifenden Reden, wollte man die Zuhörer von der eigenen Sache überzeugen.

 

Und hinterhältig.

 

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er in Reeve keinen findigen Geschäftspartner mehr sah, vor dem man sich vorsehen musste, um nicht ausgenutzt oder übers Ohr gehauen zu werden. Wenn er zurückblickte, war er bei den Meetings mit ihm schon länger nicht mehr so typisch angespannt gewesen, wie das bei anderen Unternehmern der Fall war. Einfach weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass Reeve ihn nicht übers Ohr hauen würde. Weil er ihm vertraut hatte. Und jetzt, wo sich schon das als grober Fehler herausgestellt hatte, musste er wohl auch die Ansicht über die Beziehungen zu Cloud, dem Kapitän, Barret und Yuffie überdenken, mit denen er sich in letzter Zeit auch viel besser zu verstehen gemeint hatte.

 

Bitter lachte er auf. Sein Vater hätte ihm die besagten Ohren langgezogen für diesen Anfängerfehler. Und er hätte sich im Grabe umgedreht, hätte er ihn jetzt sehen können. Zermürbt, zerknirscht, so unheimlich enttäuscht wegen einer Situation, die er hätte voraussehen, freudig erwarten, entweder im Keim ersticken oder zum eigenen Vorteil umkehren müssen!

 

Tsengs lautes „Sir!“ hallte halb durch den Wagen und er schreckte auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Turk seit längerer Zeit versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. „Was ist?“, räusperte er sich verlegen und hustete ein wenig, als es in seinem Hals unangenehm kratzte. Womöglich auch noch erkältet wegen Unterkühlung. Reeve hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ein Seufzen ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung und Tseng fragte ernst: „Sie haben uns kontaktiert, um uns zu sagen, wo wir Sie finden, aber sie haben uns kaum etwas über die Hintergründe verraten. Was wollten sie von Ihnen, wenn ich das erfahren darf?“ „Darüber berichte ich später ausführlich, es dürfte euch alle interessieren“, seufzte Rufus und massierte sich ermattet das Nasenbein, „aber kurz gesagt, halten sie mich für den Staatsfeind Nummer eins, der potenzielle Minister bedroht und ihre Regierungsgebäude in die Luft jagt.“

 

_„Beweise?“_

 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Sie können nichts vorweisen, was nicht existiert. Nein, es war reine Unterstellung. Deswegen auch der ... inoffizielle Weg. Reeve hat anscheinend gedacht, dass ich in reuige Tränen ausbreche und jeden einzelnen meiner Pakte mit dem Teufel gestehe, wenn er mich nur lange genug in Socken über die Gänge seines Karzers hetzt.“

 

_„Wie sieht die Sachlage aus?“_

 

„Sie haben ein sabotiertes Regierungsgebäude, erpresste Volksvertreter und als Gegenmaßnahme eine Liste mit Decknamen, die in nichts als Sackgassen führen. Und wenn Unschuldige zu entführen und auszuquetschen Reeves beste Maßnahmen zur Aufdeckung dieses Problems sind, werden sie bis zum Ende unser aller verfluchter Leben im Dunkeln tappen.“

 

_„Werden wir eingreifen?“_

 

Diese Frage überraschte Rufus, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte. Er hatte eher damit gerechnet, seinen Leuten den Gedanken schmackhaft machen zu müssen, schließlich wusste er, wie nachtragend Reno, Rude und sogar Elena waren, von der man es am wenigsten vermutet hätte. Doch von Tseng, schimpfte er sich im Stillen, hätte er nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Und das war wohl auch der Grund für dessen hohe Position, er erkannte mit einem Blick, was unbequem sein mochte, aber getan werden musste, wollte man größere Unbequemlichkeiten frühzeitig aus dem Weg räumen.

 

Und so senkte Rufus nur den schmerzenden Kopf auf die Rücklehne, atmete tief und gleichmäßig durch und bestätigte dann die Vermutung: „Ja. Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als meine Unschuld eigenhändig zu beweisen. Wer weiß schon, wann die WRO die richtigen Fährten aufzunehmen schafft? Ich will diese Amateure nicht länger als nötig in meinem Schatten lauern wissen. Wir müssen diese Liste in die Hände bekommen. Heimlich, denn ich bezweifle, dass sie sonderlich interessiert an einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Sündenbock sein werden. Wenn etwas durchsickert, gerate ich nur noch unter schwereren Tatverdacht. Und wer kann mir schon versichern, dass Reeve mich dann nicht sofort standesrechtlich erschießen lässt?“ „Befehle?“, erklang es lapidar aus dem Hörer und er ließ den Blick erneut aus dem Fenster schweifen. Verloren, verraten ...

 

Verletzt.

 

„... Brauchst nicht zu fragen.“

 

Tseng machte ein kurzes Geräusch des Verständnisses und Rufus wollte eben das Gespräch beenden, als er doch noch einmal nüchtern und mit einem leisen, fast eindringlichen Unterton sagte: „Rufus. Ich bin froh, dass es nur die WRO war. Und du solltest das auch sein. Es gibt Leute, Gruppen, ganze Organisationen, die dich am Boden und noch lieber unter der Erde sehen möchten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Reeve dazugehört. Du magst jetzt vielleicht denken, dass niemand dir traut und niemals trauen wird, aber vergiss nicht, dass du praktisch gerade erst angefangen hast. Und dafür haben sie dich mit Samthandschuhen angefasst.“ Eine kurze Pause trat ein, die Rufus durch seine Verblüffung nicht zu füllen in der Lage war, bis Tseng noch leiserer, aber diesmal deutlich nachdrücklich beifügte: „Und vergiss nicht, dass wir auch noch da sind.“ Danach, mit normaler Lautstärke, aus der man das zackige Salut praktisch heraushören konnte: „Sir!“ Anschließend besiegelte ein leises Klicken das Ende des Gesprächs.

 

Rufus blinzelte wohl etwas zu lange auf das Gerät hinab, denn irgendwann meldete sich Elena mit einem verlegenen Räuspern zu Wort: „Sir?“ „Hm?“, machte er und sah geistesabwesend zu ihr auf, ehe er stirnrunzelnd auf ihre wartende Hand blickte und ihr endlich verstehend ihr Handy zurückgab, „Oh, natürlich. Danke.“ Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.

 

Eines war anscheinend sicher: Er konnte blindlings darauf vertrauen, dass Tseng ihm in genau dem richtigen Augenblick die richtigen Worte zukommen ließ. Und darauf, dass seine Kollegen gut genug trainiert waren, um mit dem Ermutigungsversuch mitzuziehen.

 

Oder vielleicht war es nicht die Ausbildung. Vielleicht lag ihnen ja tatsächlich etwas an seinem Seelenheil.

 

Er schnaubte kaum vernehmlich, überschlug die Beine, faltete die Hände im Schoß und befahl sodann forsch: „Na schön, Elena. Lass uns ein paar Phantome einfangen.“ Sie hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, doch als sie ihn durch den Rückspiegel nur sanft lächeln sah, entschied sie, dass eine Erklärung warten konnte, verfiel in ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen und beschleunigte den Wagen.

 

„Ja, Sir!“

 

(Ende „Diese schöne gerechte, ungerechte Welt“)


End file.
